


I Let Him Climb Inside My Body & Held Him Captive In My Kiss

by Breakingthetide



Series: Our Love Would Be Tragic [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Grant Ward Feels, Grant Ward Redemption, I Will Go Down With This Ship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 90,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/pseuds/Breakingthetide
Summary: “She made broken look beautifuland strong look invincible.She walked with the Universeon her shoulders and made itlook like a pair of wings.” -Ariana Dancu-''This isn't love this isn't anything''. A warm smile against her neck, her hands pinned by his strong ones above her head. ''You don't believe that''. But she does, she has to. Because if Skye allows the possibility of love, of caring about someone so much she aches inside then it will all go away. He will die. Everyone does.Because wherever she goes, death follows.





	1. You're Part of A Machine You Are Not A Human Being

**Author's Note:**

> Skye has been trained by the Black Widow since she was a teenager. Now apart of the Avengers she's a master assassin and the world bends at her feet. After the battle of New York, after the Winter Solider Skye thought they could handle anything. That she could handle anything.
> 
> So when a mission comes about and she's forced to work with none other than Grant Ward she finds herself for the first time in her life out of her depth. He's smart and charming, handsome and is able to get under her skin like no one else ever has. 
> 
> Sparks fly and they will either let them burn or fight the tides that are pulling them together.

 

There's this rumor that clings to her. That hitched a ride on her back the day she was born and hasn't left since. That wherever she goes, death follows. When she was a child she never understood the hushed whispers or terrified looks. Tuned out the hurt left inside when she never could find the right foster home. Mary Sue Poots never did understand any of it mostly because the truth was hidden from her by people she will more than likey never meet or cross paths with.

　

When she was a teenager and finally left the orphanage she thought it was a new life. A fresh start clean slate. That the nuns were wrong about her, maybe it was just a bad enviorment or bad luck that always kept her from having an actual family. Turns out it was just a crappy life. When she was seventeen and living in her van she still didn't feel like she was worth anything.

　

Until she got her hands on a laptop and the world changed. And Skye was born. Freakishly good with computers she could hack anything and soon she was noticed by the Rising Tide. Who picked her up dusted her off, made her bright and shiny again. Set her up in an apartment in California near the beach, and for a while that ugly rumor about death didn't bother her.

　

The foster parents she had who always gave her back to the orphanage, the few boyfriends she had that only wanted one thing and then left. All of that didn't matter anymore. Skye thought when she was eighteen that she found her place in the world, that the Rising Tide was where she belonged. Skye found love too with Miles, she thought she had everything going for her.

　

One day she stumbled upon an old redacted file, she never did give up the search for her real parents. Then it was like the world realized it had forgotten about her, about the curse placed on her before she could even learn to walk. Skye learned things that she never should have and she paid for it. People started dying. Her friends and then Miles.

　

Losing Miles made her even more determined to figure out who she was and where exactly she came from. It all came tumbling down. The hunt for her past was over sooner before it started in a flash of black vehicles and men in dark suits. Who locked her in a lab and stuck needles in her arms. They told her about a little girl in China who was stolen from her parents.

　

How the whispers about something dark and dangerous inside her was true, yes she was the reason all of those people died. They were going to unlock what has been dying to get out of her since the day she was born. Skye can still remember it all these years later, the bleach white room they kept her in. The smell, the taste of the air. How cold it was.

　

The day she became Inhuman. How scared she was when those men in dark suits came and unlocked a briefcase before her. The crystal held out in front of her so close like it was calling to her. And it was, she would realize it later. Skye had begged them countless times over the months they held her hostage to leave her alone, that if they let her go she would keep her mouth shut.

　

They had the wrong girl she had no idea why she was even there all she wanted was to find her parents. The doctors told her that her parents were dead, and that was the reason the rumor settled in her skin and never left her alone. It was her fault, she caused their deaths. She was like a cancer, destroying everything and everyone around her.

　

Skye can remember how it felt when that crystal broke around her, the pain that traveled up her spine and made her skin grow cold. The overwhelming pressure in her hands that felt as if she were going to break into tiny pieces. After her transformation was the hardest. Skye didn't know what she was or what she was capable of. But she could make things shake.

　

Powers rested in her palms. All she had to do was learn to control them and then she was going to get the hell out of that lab. But she never did get the chance. Three months after her change the lab was attacked. By Shield, an organization that she was supposed to be loyal to but never got around to it. A woman with red hair and a dark smile found her in that lab, freed Skye from the monsters that made her bleed and her edges blur.

　

''My name is Natasha. You're okay now, you're safe. I've got you''.

　

Natasha was only supposed to turn Skye over to Director Fury and then move onto the next mission. In no way shape or form was she obligated to stick around, to linger around the small girl with shadows in her deep brown eyes. But she did. After Skye was freed from Shield Natasha took it upon herself to take Skye under her wing. To train her, to make her see that she was not the monster those men in suits convinced her to be.

　

And the rest is history. Now nearly ten years later people still whisper about the Black Widow and Quake. The last thing you ever want to do is cross them. If Nat doesn't get to you first Quake will, and she isn't as kind as her mentor.

　

*

　

Ever since the battle of New York, since the reveal of Hydra, the fall of Shield, the world has never been the same. People are more judgemental, guarded. They know the kind of monsters that hide in the darkness, the evil that creeps and crawls out of the abyss and into the sky. Everything has changed. Skye has changed. She never has trusted easily, still doesn't. Save for Nat and her team of course. But Skye is more on edge, more cold and frigid these days.

　

People know about the Avengers now, about Tony Stark, Steve Rogers. Nothing is secret and Skye doesn't like it. She misses the days working in the shadows, undercover where no one knew about Shield or Nat, any of it. Now it's all out in the open, the world knows who she is. Skye pulls on her leather jacket and admires the view, the wind is strong up here. Swirls her long hair around her face like a curtain, flying in every direction.

　

Stark Tower has been beautifully repaired after the battle of New York, Tony went a little overboard but Skye doesn't complain. Currently she's sitting on the roof looking down at the city. They all look like ants, those people just going about their day. Going to work, to the park, to get coffee. Normal people with normal boring lives. They don't worry about saving the world or if the new suit Tony ordered for you is going to make you look fat.

　

After Nat saved her from that lab, from Fury, she took her to a house in California. Told Skye that she had the option to train under the Black Widow, learn how to train her powers, to control them. To make sure she was never afraid ever again. Skye would never have to be at the mercy of a man again, and Skye agreed without question. It's not like she had a life to return to anyway, everyone she'd ever known was dead.

　

It took a few years for Skye to initiate herself with the top dogs. Tony, Bruce, Steve, Clint. It was a year before New York that she joined the Avengers, Fury only agreed because of Nat. Because Skye's powers could be useful in the field. Skye and Fury don't have the best relationship, he doesn't trust her. Thinks Nat trained her a little too well, she's ice dark and secretive. But that's not Nat's fault. It's that rumor that has clung to her all Skye's life.

　

Wherever she goes death follows.

　

Which is why Skye never allows herself to get close to anyone. The Anvengers being the one and only exception to that rule. Originally Skye swore up and down she wouldn't let any of them in, not even Nat. But over the years it just wasn't something she could fight. They're apart of her life, her family. The one she's been searching for and finally found. She's careful though, always watching and waiting when they think she's not.

　

''You going to get off my roof anytime soon?'' Skye smirks, ''it's my roof too Tony, or don't you remember Pepper saying I was going to be living here indefinitely?'' Tony's dramatic sigh fills her phone, which he hacked into to speak with her. She let him. Tony has also taught her more about hacking than the Rising Tide ever did. The man is a genius and Skye doesn't take one day for granted. Especially after he nearly died trying to save everyone in New York.

　

''Can you come down here please? And use the elevator like a normal person''. She doesn't. Leaps off the roof. Never gets tired of the high of falling and falling like it's never going to end. Skye spreads her hands out her powers catching her, allowing her to stay afloat to pause at the floor Tony is on and land gracefully on her feet. Leaves the city behind her as she enters into his lab. ''Good afternoon Skye''. ''Afternoon Jarvis, how is Tony today?'' ''Pleasant''.

　

''Jarvis what did I say about talking to Skye?'' ''Sorry sir''. Skye rolls her eyes and moves around a corner to find Tony bent over one of his many machines. He doesn't look up from his work but asks her multipule times to hand him tool and other various items. ''Did you need me for something or can I go back to what I was doing?'' ''Oh you mean brooding on my rooftop? Yeah no. Romanoff is in the living room waiting for you''. ''Thought she was going to be gone for another month''.

　

Tony shrugs, ''guess not''. He watches how Skye lights up just a smidge at the mention of Nat being back. They haven't seen her in weeks, she took some time off to help Steve with a few things. Tony glances at her as she walks out of the lab. Her movements are light deathly quiet, he never can hear her coming. Soft like she's walking on snow and doesn't want to leave the imprints of her feet. He wonders if she will ever open herself up to someone so she's not alone.

　

Ever since he's known her all these years she's only had one serious relationship and a few flings. The relationship crashed and burned when he realized Skye couldn't give him what he wanted, commitment, the promise of a life together. So he ended things and since then Skye hasn't even dipped into the possibility of another relationship. Skye is a trained killer, she's also saved the world a lot. So he can understand how she wouldn't want to involve a man in her lifestyle.

　

But he worries about her, as does Steve and the rest of the Avengers. They don't want her to be alone, they want someone to love her like she deserves. Who understands who and what she is and accepts that, someone who won't try and change her. Skye is a hurricane of a woman all sharp edges and sticky skin. She has walls and iron chains around her heart, dug so deep in her chest with the promise of no one ever getting inside.

　

Tony hopes that one day someone can take a wrecking ball and warm her, love her like she's longing for.

　

''Thought you were going to be gone for a while''. Skye smiles at Natasha who gives her a smirk back. Rising from the cream couch, her red hair shining in the sunlight that streams through the glass walls. ''Change of plans. I'm here on business and I'm sticking around until it's finished''. ''What's going on?'' Nat hands her a flash drive and Skye plugs it into her laptop on the coffee table. She sits on the couch while Nat remains standing.

　

''We have a mission''. ''Who gave you this mission?'' ''Fury''. Skye grits her teeth, the former Director of Shield is supposed to be keeping a low profile. Not that she cares particularly if he lives or dies, just that it would hurt Nat and their team if Fury got hurt. Skye will never forget how exposed and vulnerable her mentor was when she thought Nick was dead. ''Thought Coulson was giving the orders now''. ''Fury still has his hands in certain things''.

　

Phil Coulson was appointed the new Director of Shield and Skye doesn't agree with it. Not that her opinion matters when concerning Shield, but still. Shield is working in the dark, to the rest of the world the organization is dead. The Avengers thought Coulson died in the battle of New York, but Skye proved otherwise. It was an accident, she stumbled onto a file named Tahiti and found Fury's secret. That Coulson was alive and well, running a team on a plane.

　

None of the Avengers have seen Coulson, but they've spoken to him on few occasions. Skye doesn't like Shield, never has and probably never will. There's just something about secret organizations that gives her the creeps, probably left over trauma from being kept in a lab. She's loyal to Natasha, if she decided to leave the game behind one day Skye would be right behind her. Skye looks at her computer and sorts through all of the files.

　

''Hydra''. She says aloud and both her and Nat feel this sweep of anger at the name. ''That is a list of big time Hydra agents, Fury wants us to take them down''. ''Okay. So we infiltrate Hydra and take them out one by one. When do we leave? Jarvis get my suit ready''. ''Cancel that Jarvis. Skye it's a little more complicated than that''. ''What could be complicated about it? We've done missions like this before hundreds of times''.

　

''Nothing as dangerous as Hydra. To do this we have to use every resource at our disposal. We have to be careful and quiet. No one can suspect us, not even a bit''. Skye arches a brow, ''all of that is in our job description, Nat we can do this in two days no problem''. ''That's not our orders Skye''. ''Okay. So what do we have to do? Why is this any different that what we've done before? Come on Nat we've battled aliens, Hydra is nothing compared to that''.

　

Skye would love nothing more than to tear Hydra apart with her bare hands. Wants to watch every piece of it burn to the ground. She has her own personal vendetta with the organization and has been trying to dismantle it slowly ever since they revealed themselves out of Shield. ''Skye we need someone on the inside, who knows his way around Hydra. Can tell us all of it's secrets on how to take them down''. ''Who? Who's going to be a wolf? Anyone loyal to Hydra isn't just going to betray them because we tell them to''.

　

Nat gives her another smirk and taps away at the laptop in front of them. ''Good thing he isn't loyal to Hydra. Skye meet your new partner, the man who's going to help us take down Hydra''. Skye leans around Nat to look at the screen. A man is staring back at her, a scowl on his face. Clean shaven, whiskey eyes. (She does take half a second to appreciate how drop dead gorgeous he is.) In a suit and tie, looks young but also very old.

　

Like he's seen too much trouble in all his years. Skye can relate. Below his name is a big red symbol marked, ''traitor''. He was a Shield agent who turned out to be Hydra. She's heard stories about Grant Ward and can finally put the name with the face. How he's a machine, a picture perfect Shield agent down to the bone. Or at least he was.

　

''Skye meet Grant Ward''. She hates him already.

　

 


	2. I Thought I Saw the Devil This Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward meets with Tony, Skye and Nat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you for reading!
> 
> I forgot to mention that this takes place sometime during season 2 of Agents of Shield, obviously after the Hydra reveal.

 

Grant Ward wakes from a nightmare. The sweat covering his chest, sheets a tangled mess around his legs. Rubbing his face he checks the alarm clock by the bed, three a.m. Knowing there's no use in going back to sleep he shakes off the dream, echoes of Garrett's face lingering in his mind. It's been nearly a year since his mentor died and Grant of all things still misses him. Even though he went insane, even though Ward meant nothing more to him than a weapon to use at his disposal.

　

Ward knows that now, has accepted the fact that he was used, a tool, a solider. For Garrett, for Hydra and Shield. Everyone in his life has left him in the end, no one has stuck around for every part of him. ''You're up early''. The hotel suite is dark save for the bathroom light on that creates a small glow throughout the room. ''So are you''. Ward walks into the kitche and flicks on the living room light, revealing Kebo who is wide awake and alert.

　

Kebo is Grant's best friend, the only person who has indeed not left him. He's been the only constant thing in Ward's life for almost fifteen years now. He and Ward have been through so much since they've known each other. Dead girlfriends, dead mentors, Hydra reveals. It's been a crazy ride since day one when Ward met him. Since Ward escaped Shield's capture after Coulson sent him back to his brother, Kebo hasn't left Ward's side.

　

That was months ago. Before that on occasion he and Ward would meet up for a beer when they were both free. When he was on the Bus they didn't have much contact, Garrett had Kebo on another mission that went south and he returned to Hydra with a bullet in his side. Kebo is good for Ward, he knows all of his ghosts all of the monsters that run around inside his brain. He's loyal to Grant, wouldn't leave him for anything.

　

''Couldn't sleep. What's wrong with you?'' Ward catches a flash of silver in Kebo's hand. A flask either full of scotch or whiskey. Grant says nothing, all too aware of why Kebo drinks. ''Couldn't sleep either''. ''Bad dream?'' The other man asks and Ward doesn't answer. Gets water from the fridge and takes a long sip. ''I'm going down to the gym''. ''Be careful boss''. Grant is a wanted man, Coulson put a hit on his head after he escaped their clutches.

　

Ward walks down to the hotel gym and works out until the sun has risen. The routine has been ingrained into him for years now, couldn't break it if he tried. It's one of the many things Garrett left him with. When he reaches the hotel room Ward can sense he and Kebo are not alone. Takes his gun out and silently turns the corner before relaxing. ''Relax boss, it's just our favorite person, stopped by for a visit''.

　

Seated on the couch is Nick Fury looking as if he could stay there forever. He reguards Ward as he always does, respects his skills but doesn't really like him personally. Which actually couldn't be farther from the truth but Ward always will see the worst in himself. In fact Fury is fond of the Specialist, pities him if he's being honest. Fury will always regret that he had no idea who Garrett really was, maybe he could of saved Ward if he did.

　

A few weeks after Ward escaped from Coulson Nick Fury found him and offered him a deal. A similiar one he offered Natasha Romanoff. If Ward wanted to make up for all the terrible things he's done, try to clean off his slate, he could. As long as he helped Fury in the process and got the help he so desperately needed. Ward sees a therapist twice a week and goes on missions for the former director of Shield whenever he calls.

　

Grant is greatful for Nick, he can admit now that without that man Ward wouldn't know what to do. He got low when John died, didn't know who he was without orders to follow or a weapon in his hand. Ward wonders if Coulson knows what his former team member is up to these days and decides against it. Besides even if Phil knew Ward doubts he would care. The team sees him as a monster just like his family did. There's no changing that.

　

''Got a mission for you robot, you up for it?'' Ward catches the water bottle Kebo throws at him and sits across from Nick. ''You know I am. What is it?'' Ward is an expert at reading people so he can tell that this specific mission makes Fury just a tad worried. ''Where does Hydra think you are?'' The question catches him off guard. ''Dead probably''. ''Good we can use that to our advantage''. ''Our?''

　

Fury leans closer to Ward, crosses his hands in his lap. ''The last time you worked with a team it didn't end well. You think you can do better this time? Don't betray these people or I really will be afraid for your life. Don't even think I'll be able to save you''. Ward quietly listens to the details Fury feeds him. He wants Ward to work with a few of the Avengers to take down members of Hydra. ''I briefed Romanoff on it this morning, she's in''.

　

''Why do you look worried?'' Fury sighs at how well Ward's skills are. ''I'm worried about the situation. I know you can handle it I'm just not sure they will. No one at Stark Tower is exactly Hydra friendly''. ''Was never loyal to Hydra Nick''. ''I know that, but they don't. Look just do the mission for as long as it takes and then get out''. ''So you're sending him into the shark tank''. Kebo says, moving to sit beside Ward.

　

''I'm not say''- ''But you are. Hasn't he been through enough? If those idiots think he's a Hydra agent that went rouge they're going to hate him. Judge him, treat him like he's worthless, and he's already been through enough of that for one lifetime thanks to your band of idiots. Stupid call by the way leaving Phil Coulson in charge, he's going to ruin Shield from the inside out, you know that don't you? You left a trigger happy moron in charge''.

　

Fury shakes his head at Kebo, ''Coulson is a good man''. ''He was before he imprisoned my friend and encouraged him to keep attempting suicide. Before he sent Ward off to his abusive brother for an execution''. ''Kebo I'm not saying Coulson hasn't made mistakes we all have, but underneath everything he's been through he's still good''. ''You mean him being stabbed and you scarring him for life by wiping his memory of all the god awful things you did to bring him back?''

　

Fury sighs and glances at Ward. Their meetings usually always go this way. Kebo will sit and crap all over Shield just for the fun of it until Fury gets annoyed and leaves. ''Can we get back on track please? Oh Ward you'll still have access to Paul (his therapist) whenever you need him. All you have to do is call. So what do you say are you in?'' Ward and Kebo share a glance. ''Coulson know about this?'' ''No and I have no intention of informing him''.

　

After a few hours of getting himself prepared, Ward agrees. Fury hands him every detail he needs to know about the mission and tells him there's a helicopter waiting on the roof. It's odd, Ward reflects. The last time he worked with a team he had to mold himself into a different version of himself. Agent Grant Ward, clean cut Specialist that would die for Shield at a moment's notice. Now he's just Grant Ward, whoever that is.

　

It's an unspoken rule that Kebo will be joining him, they're a package deal. ''You ready for this boss?'' Ward nods, securing the duffel bag in his hand as they exit the hotel room. ''Yeah''. ''Because if you piss off Bruce Banner or the Black Widow I don't think you'll survive''. Both men laugh and Ward shoves Kebo against the wall. ''I wonder if Quake is going to be there''. Kebo says aloud when they're in the helicopter.

　

''Who are you talking about?'' ''He's talking about Skye''. Fury answers, and Ward recognizes the tone in Nick's voice. He doesn't like this Skye person. ''Skye joined the Avengers a few years back, we call her Quake because she's Inhuman. She has powers, can cause earthquakes. Whatever you do, don't get on her bad side Ward. She's even more of a robot than you, I don't think the girl has any emotions. Think Nat trained her too hard, sucked out all the life out of that girl''.

　

Ward looks out the window, takes a deep breath. Hopefully working with a team this time won't end in hell. He has flashes of Fitz and Simmons begging him not to lower them into the ocean, the rage he felt coming from May as she attacked him with everything she had at the Cybertek facility. Coulson's face when he locked Ward up in Vault D, how the team he tried not to get attached to but did anyway now hates him. Wants him dead and gone.

　

The solution is obvious. Don't get attached this time. To anyone or anything. John's voice comes back to him, a warning. No weaknesses. If he has any, eliminate them.

　

'You sure about this Nat?'' Tony asks her as they all are standing by the landing pad of Stark Tower. ''You two need to relax. Ward is good, both Hill and Fury said he was the best since, well since me''. ''Before he turned out to be a traitor. He's Hydra''. Skye says, glancing at Tony. ''Steve isn't going to like this''. Nat shakes her head, ''Steve will be fine. Look Ward just wants to help''. Skye raises an eyebrow, ''a Hydra agents wants to help us? Why?''

　

The three of them glance up when the sound of a helicopter reaches them. ''He's got some red on his ledger and this is his opportunity to clean it''. Skye gets it then, it all makes since now. Nat is sympathizing with him, she too has had blood on her hands for a long time and tries to wipe it away. ''Just because you two are cut from the same cloth does not mean you're anything like him. You're not a traitor Nat''. ''No but I was introduced to this life against my will, so was Ward''.

　

The helicopter lands and Nick Fury steps out, dressed in street clothes which is still odd for Skye to see. ''What happened to the coat? Too dramatic for you? Have to say Fury the homeless look is really not working for you''. Tony yells over the roar of the helicopter blades. Nick ignores Tony and steps to Natasha, ''he's already been briefed on the mission and ready to go whenever you need him''. ''Yes sir, thank you''. Skye and Fury glance at each but say nothing.

　

Grant Ward steps out of the helicopter like he owns the damn thing. Walks over to them with an arrogant stride, his face blank of emotion. His eyes missing nothing, taking it all in. He first looks at Tony and nods, then to Nat who winks at him. Ward locks gazes with Skye, her long hair and doe eyes. He takes a moment to appreciate how beautiful she is. But the life she leads is all over her face, she's seen tragedy, death and darkness. Ward can relate.

　

Skye meets his stare with defiance, her chin raised. Her face a mask just like his. But there's something there, he can tell. A spark, something that makes him decide Fury was wrong. She's not dead inside. Ward and Kebo follow them inside, stand next to Fury who faces the three Avengers with his arms crossed. Skye is lingering beside Nat while Tony is sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table.

　

''Jarvis pull up all the information you found on Grant Ward''. ''Yes sir''. Fury rolls his eyes, ''Stark we really don't have time for this''. ''Oh I think we do Nick. Jarvis?'' ''Sir. Grant Ward, brother is Senator Christian Ward. He has two other siblings, Thomas and Rose Ward. Both Christian and his parents''- ''Skip the boring parts, tell me more about Shield''. Tony doesn't waiver his eyes once from Ward, who doesn't move or blink or breathe.

　

''Grant Ward served in Shield for many years as a Specialist until recently'' - Tony cuts Jarvis off once more. ''Until he turned out to be a Hydra traitor. Personally I have no problem with the Hydra thing. It's just the betrayal that bothers me. You see who's to say that won't happen again? You expect me to trust you with Skye's life but at any minute you could turn on her. I don't like this Nick you know that. Why even bring him here?''

　

Before Fury can answer Ward takes a step into the room. ''Hydra was a means to an end, that's all you need to know. I did what I had to, my reasons are my own. Fury said Skye was my partner now and I wouldn't put her in danger''. Skye scowls. ''I'm sitting right here and I can take care of myself''. Tony ignores her. ''Who's to say these reasons for your betrayal in the first place won't come back? How can I trust you?''

　

''They won't come back. As the for the trust thing you shouldn't trust me, any of you''. ''I have no intention. Just stay the hell out of my way when we're in the field and we'll be fine''. Skye says before leaving Nat's side and walking out of the room. Tony sends one last glare Ward's way and then follows Skye. ''Everyone deserves a second chance Tony!'' Fury calls out to him, he gets no response. Kebo claps Ward on the shoulder and gives him a supportive glance.

　

''They'll warm up to you eventually. How can they not with a face like that?'' Ward smirks at Natasha who stands in front of him. ''I am everyone's type''. Nat chuckles, ''he has a sense of humor''. ''On occasion''. Ward and Nat have met a few times, even been on a couple of missions together per Nick's request. If anyone on this team trusts him, it's her. She's read his file, knows the abuse he suffered as a child and then in his adult years.

　

''Just look out for my girl out there alright? She's not so cold when you get to know her. We leave for the first guy on our list in an hour''. She tells Ward before walking in the direction of Tony and Skye. Fury tells Ward to contact him once the job is done and then he's gone too. Leaving Ward and Kebo alone in the vast living room. ''So what now boss?'' Ward sighs and looks around. He really didn't ever think he'd be here.

　

''Now we wait to leave''. ''Should I be offended that no one even acknowledged me? I'm offended. It was rude''. ''Don't take it personally Kebo. They were only interested in hating me''. ''Dramatic boss, no one hates you. They just don't understand you yet. You know we can always leave, we don't have to be here. You don't owe anybody anything. We can be off the grid in ten minutes''. Kebo has always been supportive of Ward, always protective.

　

''No I'm good. I've wanted to take down Hydra for a while you know that''. ''Well here we are. I have a feeling Coulson is going to find out about this, we're probably going to run into him''. Ward slips a gun into the back of his jeans, ''I'm counting on it''.

　

What he doesn't know is that his life is about to change, that this mission is going to turn into something he was never prepared for. And it all has to do with the woman listening in on their conversation hidden in the kitchen. He really has no idea what he's getting himself into.

　

 


	3. He's So Tall & Handsome As Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward's first undercover mission.

 

Skye looks around the large bright room with mild interest. To the untrained eye it would look as if she's taking in the sights, the lavish tables filled with wine and expensive food. Or the orchestra a few feet away playing a song that's somewhere between lust and sorrow. But to Ward he can tell she's scanning the area for their target or any other potential threat. Security at this party has been tripled ever since Shield raided a Hydra wearhouse a few days earlier.

　

It wasn't hard at all for Skye and Ward to get into this party, the first name on their list is the host. Who welcomed Ward with open arms at the front door like he was some kind of long lost son. For the past two hours Skye has listened to stories about John Garrett and about how great Hydra is. Her training keeps her face a blank mask but inside she wants to take every single person in this room to the grave.

　

She glances over to Ward who is busy ordering them drinks, and a frustrated sigh escapes her. She can't get a good read on him, which normally isn't a problem at all for Skye. Men drool all over her and if they don't the second they see her, she can usually always get them to start especially if she's wearing something tight or low cut. Skye has learned that a chunk of the male population are dogs, some are better than others at hiding it but most of them are the same.

　

Ward's cover is he escaped Shield months ago (which isn't a lie) and has been trying to get back into Hydra for months now. Skye is his sweet innocent girlfriend who is supposed to bat her eyelashes at whatever he says. So she isn't exactly having fun on this mission. Her and Ward are to get the target alone and while Ward is taking care of him Skye is going to hack into his computer and put all the files on a flashdrive to take back to Tony.

　

Nat is running surveillance in an unmarked van across the street, she's to sweep in and take care of the extra security that's bound to show up. Out of the corner of her eye Skye sees Ward cross the room back over to her. With his perfect cheekbones and stubble dusting them, those amber smoldering eyes that leave this warm feeling in her stomach whenever she looks into them. It's annoying she hates it and she hates him and wishes already that Nat hadn't of shown her the mission details.

　

They have not spoken much since he showed up at Stark Tower with Fury. Well not about anything important, they are perfect in their roles as a couple and everyone they've stumbled upon tells them how gorgeous they are together. ''Five minutes''. Ward leans down to whisper in her ear, his free hand curling around her hip. Skye nods and grits her teeth, fighting the urge to tell him where she's going to shove that hand if he touches her one more time.

　

But she can't do that. She's supposed to be his lover, the woman who cares about him so much that she'd willingly step into a Hydra dinner party just to be with him. ''Security is doing a sweep now. Skye you're on''. Nat tells her in their comms, Ward watches Skye as she walks away. He isn't going to deny that he's thought about how amazing she looks in that dress. He is a man in the end doesn't matter if none of this is real.

　

Skye doesn't say much he's noticed, keeps mainly to herself. He can tell that she considers Nat and Tony her family and he wonders what happened to her real one. How she got tied up in this life, how she became Inhuman. So many questions that he'll never get answers to. Ward's eyes never leave her figure as she glides over to Ronald, the first name on their long list of Hydra agents. Garrett and Ronald go way back, they were friends long before John ever found Ward.

　

Being back at Hydra or associated with it at all makes Grant uncomfortable. It just reminds him of Garrett and when he thinks of Garrett he thinks of Shield, Coulson and all the mistakes he's made. He regrets what he's done not just to the team he was starting to think of as a family, but in general. John made him into this stone solider and Ward is just now starting to sort through years of damage. He makes a note to contact Paul as soon as he gets out of here.

　

Skye is laughing at whatever Ronald is saying and her hand drifts down his arm. Ward sees the second Ronald falls for the bait, Skye in her tight dress and her exposed legs that go on for miles and miles. Which was her intention, she is the Black Widow's apprentice after all. A few whispers in his ear, a few more touches and he's putty in her hands. Ward sees Ronald glance his way a few times and then Skye is there directing his attention back to her.

　

He falls for the trap flawlessly. Leads Skye into his private office down a few darkened halls, abandoning his party for what he thinks is going to be a few stolen moments of bliss. No one sees Ward trailing behind them. Ronald is on the heavy side and keeps sweeping his sweaty hands across Skye's skin and no matter how many times she's done countless missions similiar to this one, it still creeps her the hell out.

　

She lets him lead her into a low lit office and her eyes quickly take survey of the room. No weapons, the only door is the one he's currently pressing her up against. There's two computers on the giant oak desk. As soon as she's got Ronald on her hook she's going to send Ward a signal and he's to come barging in and take care of Ronald while she gets to the computers. It was all going fine until the hand that was caressing her face suddenly slammed her head into the door.

　

''You think we don't know who you are?'' Ronald snarls at her, his breath hot in her face smelling strongly of scotch. ''You think I don't know why you're here?'' He expects her to be afraid, to tremble under his touch and probably scream for Ward. It makes her giggle. ''If you know who I am then you are a stupid stupid man for even thinking you have a chance''. In one swift movement his arm is broken and she throws him to the floor.

　

The gun he pulls on her is quickly lying in pieces beside him. He reaches for his phone but Skye is quicker, bends his hand back until his wrist breaks. She muffles his scream with her hand before knocking him out and dashing over to the desk. Knocks out the security cameras and then wiping all traces of her and Ward ever being here. Skye is just plugging in her flashdrive when she hears many foot falls running her way.

　

Somehow someone must of suspected something. Ward bursts into the door in his dark suit, gun out and ready. ''What the hell happened?'' He demands as the foot falls reach closer and closer. ''Your Hydra buddy knew who I was, he's not dead''. ''This wasn't part of the plan, you should of told me''. ''Plans change''. Skye mutters sounding bored. ''Can you handle those men or do you need my help?'' She asks and Ward scoffs.

　

''I can handle it''. The door bursts open and Skye realizes after a second how beautifully he operates. All of his movements are calculated and to the point, never missing his mark or overstepping. Deadly in combat, Nat wasn't lying. He's good, flawlessly good. The perfect solider if she ever saw one. He takes out all the men in just a few minutes, Skye is impressed. Ward is breathing heavy, his lip bleeding when he looks back at her.

　

''Almost done''. Skye glances back to the computer. ''Alright we're good let's go. There's an emergency exit to the left. Nat we're done, sweep in whenever you're ready''. ''Copy that. Meet me back at Stark Tower''. Ward looks down at Ronald who is still unconscious, his beard stained with blood from where Skye hit him. Ward pulls the trigger without blinking and follows Skye out, waiting for an alarm or some kind of signal to know they've been made. It doesn't come.

　

Skye doesn't know Ward so she can't tell that he's angry. He just sits next to her on the jet not speaking, his body still as a statue. No change from what she's experienced before. ''Hey kids how did it go?'' Tony asks when they walk into his living room. ''Fine, target has been eliminated''. Skye answers, grabbing a beer from the fridge and kicking off her heels in the process. ''Hey honey you want one?'' She teases Ward with dead humor in her tone.

　

Who is glaring at her with his arms crossed. ''What's wrong with you? You okay?'' Kebo appears out of nowhere at Ward's elbow, concern on his face. ''You think that mission went fine?'' Skye raises an eyebrow at Grant, ''yeah. It went perfect actually. Ronald is dead, I got to have a few drinks''. She fishes the flashdrive out of the side pocket on her dress and hands it to Tony. ''Don't touch my stuff while I'm gone''. Tony says to Ward from over his shoulder as he exits the room.

　

''You want to know how Ronald knew who you were? How he found out?'' Skye stands a little straighter when she detects hostility in Ward's voice. ''What does it matter? He's dead the mission is over''. ''He found out because you're not as good at undercover as I thought. Did Romanoff just glaze over that part of your training?'' ''Excuse me? How''- ''You were too open in your movements, you tried too hard to seduce Ronald he knew something was up. His security team ran your face through hidden cameras that I bet you had no idea were there''.

　

Skye actually reels, her skills have never been ran through the mud like this. ''Too open in my movements? What the hell are you talking about?'' ''Normally when a woman wants to cheat on her boyfriend she doesn't do it right in front of him where he has a plain view at what's going on. Also you were horrible as playing my girlfriend. I'm amazed no one at that party caught on to what we were doing. If this is how every mission is going to go you need more practice, more training on how to go undercover''.

　

Skye takes a step to him. ''First of all my training is flawless, your Shield agent skill set has nothing on me. I'm fine. And second did you ever think maybe I was horrible at playing your girlfriend because it's just you? I mean seriously you're this firm statue this solider with like no emotions. Of course I cheated on you, who wouldn't?'' They glare at each other for a while until someone clears their throat behind them. Skye turns to find Nat silent in the doorway.

　

''Ward doesn't play well with others and Skye neither do you. Work it out, you two are going to be doing missions like these for a while''. Is all she says. With a loud sigh Skye takes her beer and heads up to the elevators, going straight for the roof. ''What the hell did you get yourself into boss?'' Kebo asks as the take a seat on the couch and Ward takes off his tie. ''Taking down Hydra, that's what I'm focusing on''. ''Oh Paul called for you by the way''.

　

Nat comes back half an hour later when Grant is finishing up his phone call. ''Look Skye has never been comfortable with undercover missions. No matter how hard I tried she just can't fall into character like you and I can. She's good but she's not perfect at it like you. Not everyone can slip on a second skin and easily become someone else''. There's nothing accusing in her tone but it makes him think about Agent Grant Ward and the team he cared so much about.

　

''All I'm saying is this was your first mission together and you don't know each other very well. You can always use that charm to sway her''. Ward laughs and Romanoff fights back a smile at her own joke. ''Somehow I doubt she'd fall for it''. ''I don't know, you do have tall dark and handsome down to a T''. ''Please don't boost his ego anymore than it already is''. Kebo comments as Ward gets a bottle of whiskey from under the counter.

　

He's silent as he heads up to the roof, taking a sip from the alcohol.

　

Skye is sitting on the very edge of the building the night air swirling around her. The city is alive and vibrant, loud and ever ending. She never gets tired of the view up here, so high up like if she stretched her hand far enough she'd be able to touch the clouds. She's still fuming at Ward's words. Speaking to her like that like he knows her. Okay she'll agree that she's not as good as Nat at undercover but she's good. Good enough to get what they needed and get out.

　

Undercover just never sit well with Skye. She doesn't like it. But she's never really had a problem before, now that Ward came along apparently she does everything wrong. ''Ass''. She mutters, sighing when she glances down to see the beer bottle empty. Senses someone approaching, thinking it's Nat or Tony she doesn't turn around. ''So I was thinking you and me, wrong foot. Can I buy you a drink?'' Skye is surprised to hear Ward's voice.

　

He approaches her side slowly, she catches him looking down at the city with a small bit of wonder on his face. ''Can I sit?'' There isn't a whole lot of space but she nods anyway, his strong arm pressed warmly against her's. Offers her the bottle of whiskey that Clint left the last time he was here. ''I'm going to assume when you worked with a team before this it didn't end well. And maybe you don't want that to happen again and that's why you were acting like my SO or something''. Skye says not looking at him.

　

''But I can handle it, I can handle these targets. I don't need you analyzing my every move in fear that I'm going to slip up because I'm not''. Skye doesn't know why she's defending herself to him or why she even cares what his opinion is of her. She still doesn't like him and thinks he's an arrogant jerk who needs a good punch in the face. When she mentioned a team Ward got this guilty look on his face and even though he wiped it clean, she didn't miss it.

　

Wonders if there's more to the story than meets the eye but doesn't find it in herself to care all that much. He was a traitor and he's not anymore. Skye wants to know what Fury's plan is after all these targets are taken care of. Is he going to throw Ward in a cell for everything he's done? Or is Ward going to keep walking around without being punished for his crimes? ''Look I've heard the stories okay, that you were on Coulson's team and you betrayed them for Hydra''.

　

Grant doesn't comment so she continues. ''And while I hate Hydra and think you deserve whatever Coulson probably wants to do to you, we're partners until this thing is over. Which means we have to work together. We're equals which means you can't pick at my skills. I'm going to do the mission how I want and it will get done. You don't have to worry about that''. She finally turns to see him looking out at the lights, his eyes blank.

　

''Okay''. He says finally. ''But we'll have to train together, see how you handle comabt''. Skye laughs like it's the funniest thing she's heard all day. ''Oh I would destroy you in hand to hand combat''. Ward's smile is hidden in the whiskey bottle. ''Guess we'll find out in the morning''. ''You're so on''. They stay on the roof until the sky turns pink with the promise of the sun rising. Not having any idea that that conversation is going to be the start of it all.

　

That it turned everything into motion and it's going to spin out of control before either of them can stop it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any suggestions on what kind of undercover missions you would want to see Skye and Ward go on in the future? I have a couple but if anyone wants to read anything specific feel free to comment and tell me your idea!


	4. Don't Belong to No City Don't Belong to No Man

 

Skye lays quitely for a while, blinking against the slow light that's starting to fill the small room. Listens to the slow breathing next to her, matching her own to the pace. She's not ready to face the world just yet, with a glance at her watch it's nearing seven a.m. normally she'd be up by now at the gym if she were home. ''You need to get up''. A rough hands rakes softly through her hair as if in comfort and she grimaces because they don't do that. He knows this she knows this.

　

Skye realizes right before she's about to snap at him that the movement was to rouse her awake, to sit up out of bed and slip her clothes back on. ''Might want to hurry before they start looking for you''. With a heavy sigh Skye throws her shirt on and gathers her jeans from the floor. Honestly she's avoiding going back to Stark Tower for one reason and one reason only. Grant Ward with his stupid perfect face and his cocky attitude.

　

Walking around the place like it as made for him like he's some kind of god. They've been on three missions together so far and each time Skye has fought the urge to clench her hands in front of him and cut off his airways. The only thing stopping her is Nat because for some unknown reason her and Ward are somehow friends and she's protective of him. Not that the robot needs protection but Nat offers it to him anyway. Skye thinks it's sympathy maybe, maybe Nat sees something of herself in Ward.

　

''You're usually gone by now''. The deep voice says from under the cover, his bare chest the only thing in view. ''Just shut up and hand me my underwear''. She doesn't have to see the man next to her to know he's smirking, Skye knows him a little too well and inwardly curses herself for it. With a flick of his wrist the undergarment is in her waiting palm and she slips it on. Rises from the bed and throws on her jeans. Stretches stiff muscles and cracks her neck.

　

Without a word she puts on her leather jacket that's hanging on the kitchen counter and leaves the small apartment. Knowing she'll be back next week or the week after that. Skye walks back into Stark Tower half an hour later with two cups of coffee in her hands, she downed hers on the way in. Nat says nothing as she gladly accepts the caffeine, Tony smirks. ''Late night?'' ''Yeah''. She sits next to Tony as he's eating breakfast, pushes his plate over to her and she takes a bite of cherry pancakes.

　

''How's it going with Ward?'' He asks her a few minutes later. He's been out of the loop for a couple of weeks, he went to visit Bruce and just got in last night. Skye's eyes flick over to Nat to check for any sign that Tony's trip bothers her, it doesn't. She knows all too well the relationship between Bruce and Nat and how it ended faster than it began. ''Ward is an ass. An arrogant ass''. ''Told you it was a bad idea Romanoff, Skye isn't happy let's just get rid of him''.

　

Natasha rolls her eyes at the two of them. ''Just give it time. Ward is good, once the list is over and done with he'll be gone. You'll never have to see him again''. ''And then what? What's going to happen to him? Isn't Coulson looking for him, are we going to turn him over to Shield?'' Skye asks, moving for another bite of pancakes. She wouldn't really object to that plan. ''No. Skye it's not our job to pass judgement you know that. We're spies not executioners.

　

Sending Ward back to Shield would be exactly that, a death sentence. He deserves more than that. He's trying to redeem himself''. ''Okay fine whatever you say. But do we really have to keep his sidekick around? Kebo is creepy and annoying''. Tony chuckles in agreement. Nat cocks her head to the side and observes her apprentice. ''It's not like you to complain. Ward is getting under your skin''. Skye scoffs, ''no he's not. I just don't like him''.

　

''You don't have to. Just keep doing what you're doing and this will all be over soon''. Tony steals the plate back and finishes the rest of the pancakes, tells Jarvis to read out his appointments for the day. Tony walks the length of the living room, eyeing Skye the whole time. ''I thought you and Ward were okay. What about that romantic date on my rooftop under the stars?'' Skye rolls her eyes. ''It was not a date and it was not romantic''.

　

''Didn't look that way to me''. ''Tony it was just a conversation to stop us from killing each other. I'll admit that Ward is good at what he does, guess you have to be, you know since he was undercover at Shield for so long. I respect him as a spy and I know he'll get the job done. But that doesn't mean I don't want to hit him every time he opens up his mouth''. Nat hides her smile beneath the rim of her coffee cup.

　

''Speaking of our favorite specialist he's in the gym probably waiting for you''. Skye turns on her heel and heads for said room, leaving Nat and Tony behind who just shake their heads at her. When Skye enters the gym she actually stops in the doorway. Thank god she has nearly a decade of training otherwise her jaw would probably be hanging open right now. Ward is facing her but doing push ups, his face to the ground. But she knows he knows she's there.

　

His chest is bare and she is not afraid to admit she's gawking at his back muscles, the thin layer of sweat that's covering him. ''See something you like?'' His voice snaps her back to reality and the haze she was in clears. She rolls her eyes and walks farther into the room, sees Kebo sitting on the floor his eyes glued to his phone. Skye wiggles her fingers sending a wave to Ward's body, who folds on the imapct. Loses his footing and his arms give out.

　

''Mature''. He comments as he stands to his full height, winking at her. She's attracted to him, who wouldn't be? With those cheekbones and warm eyes, that nearly perfect frame. ''Using your powers is cheating''. Ward says, taking a long sip of water. ''Come over here so I can kick your ass again''. Ward grins and glides over to her, everything about him in controlled and measured. Right now he looks like a predator as he circles her.

　

She lunges for him first. By now Ward knows her fighting style and she him, so it's mainly just sparring until one of them hits the floor. Kebo has been keeping score and Skye is winning by two points. In his defense Skye used her powers those times but refuses to admit it. ''Jesus Ward I'm embarrassed for you right now. Are you sure Maria Hill gave you the best marks since the Black Widow? Because I'm not seeing it right now''. Kebo comments.

　

''Shut up''. Grant growls as he sweeps Skye's legs out from under her. She counters the move and slams him into one of the walls. ''I'm just saying I refuse to claim you as a friend right now''. Skye huffs as Ward cirlces her again. She's on the ground ten minutes later, Ward staring down at her. ''Ass''. She tells him and he chuckles. ''Language''. All three of them turn to the voice in the doorway, Skye leaps up a bright smile on her face. ''Steve''.

　

''Hey Skye''. Captain America walks into the room and envelopes her in a hug. Just for a moment Ward is aware that Steve Rogers is standing in the same room and he thinks about Coulson and how he had an unhealthy obesssion with Rogers. ''How are you?'' Skye shrugs, ''same old same old. Any luck yet?'' Skye watches as the disappointment takes over Steve's face. He's been out searching for Bucky for months, still nothing. The Winter Solider is like a ghost.

　

''You'll find him Steve''. ''I know. I just don't know what's going to happen when I do''. Steve turns his attention to Ward who is putting his shirt back on and looking at Steve with a blank expression. ''Romanoff mentioned Skye had a new partner. Grant Ward right?'' Ward nods and shakes his hand. ''Captain Rogers''. ''Please call me Steve''. There's a choking noise and everyone turns to Kebo who is standing in the corner looking as if he's either going to cry or vomit.

　

''You okay son?'' Skye winks at Steve. ''He's probably just star struck Cap, isn't everyone?'' Skye knocks her hip into his and he rolls his eyes. ''I'm just a guy from Brooklyn''. ''Who saved the world''. Kebo eyes are wide as Steve shakes his hand, Kebo's palm is sweaty and cool. ''Since my friend has lost his ability to function, Steve this is Kebo. He's a huge fan''. ''Good to meet you. Skye can I talk to you for a minute?'' ''Sure''. Her and Steve leave the room and Kebo vomits into a nearby trash can causing Ward to grimace and chunk his water bottle at him.

　

''What's up?'' They're on the top floor of the building, sit on a vacant couch. It's silent, the sun shining through the glass walls. Steve hands her a flash drive and she examines it carefully. ''I need to find Bucky Skye''. ''Steve what's on this flash drive?'' ''Everything about Buck, all that I know. Personal files, medical history''. ''And you didn't give this to Tony?'' ''Tony isn't particulary fond when it comes to Bucky. Can you help me? Help me find him please''.

　

Skye tucks the drive in the pocket of her work out pants. ''Of course I will. I don't know how much more I can contribute than I already have, especially if you can't find him. But I'll do my best''. Steve pats her knee, ''thank you''. She winks in response. ''So new partner huh? How's that going?'' Skye groans. ''I'll give it to Nat Ward is an amazing spy, he can mold himself into someone else at the drop of a hat. I don't even think Nat is that good''.

　

''I feel a but coming on''. ''I just don't like him. Did Nat tell you everything?'' ''For the most part, he's helping you take down Hydra heads''. ''Did she also tell you he used to be a Shield agent?'' Steve raises an eyebrow before understanding dawns on him. ''He's Hydra''. ''Not anymore apparently but he was. Betrayed Coulson's team and everything. I trust him enough on missions not to get me killed but that's it. There's just something about him''.

　

Both her and Steve have personal emotions tied to Hydra. So she understands when his handsome face turns angry for a moment. ''If he was apart of Hydra why is helping you take them down?'' ''According to Nat he's got some red in his ledger he wants clean. Which I get I guess, he's searching to redeem himself. Fury seems to like him, he's the reason Ward is here in the first place''. ''Fury? Thought Coulson was the Director of Shield now''.

　

''Guess Nick can still call the shots, he's probably going back into hiding''. They don't speak for a while, just stare out at the sun hanging high in the sky. ''Everyone deseves a second chance Skye''. She knows where this is going. ''Bucky was brain washed Steve, Ward had a choice. They aren't the same''. ''Maybe there's more to the story than that, you don't know him''. He has a point, and Nat did say Ward was introduced into this life unwillingly like her.

　

''All I'm saying is he's here and he's trying to help. There's something honorable in that, maybe he's disgusted with the things he's done''. They both know how well Skye can relate to that. ''Miss Skye, Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark requires your attention immediately downstairs''. Jarvis tells them. ''Duty calls''. Steve comments as they walk into the lobby of the building. Ward, Kebo, Nat and Tony are already present and ready.

　

''We got a hit on our list. Frank Walters, he's in a wearhouse in Chicago. We have reason to believe he has launch codes. Skye you and Kebo are going to raid the wearhouse when Ward gives you the signal. Tony and I will be here monitoring the situation. Steve do you want to go or stay here?'' Steve glances at Ward and then to Skye. ''I'll stay here. Sam is going to stop by if that's alright Tony''. ''Wait why is he coming with us?''

　

Skye jabs her thumb in Kebo's direction who glares at her. ''Because someone has to make sure you don't shoot Ward in the back''. ''If I wanted to kill your precious Ward I would have done it already''. ''That's comforting, great partner you got here boss''. ''Kebo''. Ward's tone is firm not to be argued with. It shuts Kebo right up but doesn't stop the icy look he's giving Skye. ''If you two children are done. Skye suit up, your new gear is in the lab''.

　

She winks at Tony before taking the elevator down.

　

''Killer suit you got there''. Skye grits her teeth. Leans farther into the wall of the wearhouse, the sun already starting to make her sweat. ''Are you going to talk the whole time?'' ''Yes. I'm hoping someone finds us and takes you out''. ''Won't happen, and just for the record they'd take you down too''. ''No they wouldn't''. ''You're sure about that?'' ''Hello old Hydra agent? They think I'm still in the game just like Ward''. Skye isn't sure why she didn't think of Kebo being in Hydra too.

　

Grant has just walked into the building and they can hear him speaking german in their comms. ''You're wrong you know, about Ward''. ''What are you talking about?'' ''You have no right to judge him not when you don't know the whole story. You have no idea what he's been through, you have no idea why he was in Hydra in the first place''. Skye turns to Kebo and clenches her jaw. ''I don't care. He's here for a job, his personal shit doesn't concern me''.

　

''You''- ''Look if you keep talking I'm going to knock you out. I don't need you on this mission anway you're nothing but a walking target. So shut up and let me work''. Ward says the code word and her and Kebo storm the building. After a few minutes they have the upper hand and Hydra is losing. Out of the corner of her eye she sees a gun drawn, aim locked for Ward and it fires. She doesn't even think before she's throwing her hand out and stopping the bullet for his heart.

　

Ward watches it with wide eyes as it sits suspended in air before clattering to the ground. Meets Skye's eyes across the room and she feels something. Just a twinge somewhere inside her body when his whiskey eyes meet hers. The look is gone after a moment and they turn their attention back to the fight at hand. ''You son of a bitch''. The only survivor is Frank himself who Ward has in a head lock. ''Garrett is rolling over in his grave right now, how dare you betray us''.

　

Skye arches a brow at the unfamiliar name and sees how Ward tenses. His entire demeanor changes. He becomes colder, his entire body stiff and straight. ''He'd kill you for this Ward''. ''John isn't here''. With a sharp twist of Ward's hands Frank slumps to the ground, no longer breathing. Kebo approaches Ward slowly like he's a wild animal. ''Boss''. Grant shakes his head and begins walking out of the room, ''leave it Kebo''.

　

When they make it back to Stark Tower Ward disappears into a training room, more than likely to go a few rounds with a punching bag. Skye and Kebo exchange a look before Kebo follows the trail Ward left. Steve and Sam are by the bar and Skye joins them. ''There she is, how's my favorite Quake doing?'' Skye rolls her eyes and gives Sam a hug. ''Hey Sam''. ''Missed you girl, Steve was telling me about your new partner he sounds fun''.

　

''Yeah he's a real charmer''. Nat is behind the bar and hands Skye a beer. ''Hey does the name John Garrett mean anything to you?'' She asks Nat who takes a moment to think. ''No why?'' ''Frank made some comment that messed with Ward I think. He said Garrett would kill him for betraying Hydra''. ''Maybe he was a close friend''. Sam offers causing Skye to shrug. ''Go ask him''. ''None of my business''. ''Skye he's your partner, you're allowed to ask''.

　

She takes a seat next to Sam and pulls out her phone. ''Thought it was none of your business''. Sam comments when he sees her pull up everything imaginable on John Garrett. ''Shut up''. To say Skye is not prepared for what she finds, is the understatement of the century. ''He was a Shield agent too. Garrett was Ward's SO''. Nat and Steve exchange a look. ''He was Hydra, he had to of been. Pretty important too if Frank threatened Ward with him''.

　

''Maybe that's how Ward came into Hydra too''. Steve comments, givng Skye a look to remind her what they spoke of earlier. She chews on her lip before bringing her beer to it. ''None of my business''. She puts the phone down on the bar and ignores the eye rolling in her direction.

 


	5. I'm A Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another mission that doesn't go the way Ward wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a fan of this one. 
> 
> Also if you guys have any questions or comments, if you want to talk about my fics, or any ideas for something you'd want me to write you can find me on Tumblr. @kayjay-stew
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Ward tries to tune it all out. Channel all of his emotions onto the punching bag in front of him. His knuckles ache he's drenched in sweat but he can't stop. Garrett's voice in loud and insistent in his ear, demanding all of Ward's attention. Telling him that he'll never be good enough that he will always be that scared little kid left all alone in the woods. ''You've been at it for two hours now boss''. Kebo ever faithful hasn't left Ward's side at all.

　

Sits in the corner of the immaculate training room quietly, wating for Ward to be finished. Grant doesn't break his stride. ''You're going to destroy that thing and I doubt Tony will be happy about it''. Nothing, no pause in Ward's movements. Kebo sighs and takes a sip of water, decides to talk anyway even Ward doesn't give any answers. ''Paul called, wants you to call him when you're done. I think you need to talk to him robot''.

　

_''That's not a weakness is it?''_

_''I am not that scared kid anymore''._

_''Now you have the res t of your life to wrestle with the question, who are you without him?''_

_''Grant Ward, Agent of Shield''._

_''Sir what are my orders?''_

_''You can't ever get attached to anyone or anything''._

_''Hail Hydra''._

　

With one final hit to the bag and a roar of frustration Ward steps away from it. Takes deep breaths to calm his frantic heart. Takes the wrappings off his hands and throws them to the ground, runs his palms over his face. ''Frank was wrong boss, Garrett wouldn't give a damn at what you're doing now, hell he'd probably even encourage it. He was never loyal to Hydra and neither were you''. ''I know''. ''So what's the problem?''

　

Ward wipes the sweat from his brow and faces Kebo. ''He's dead. Garrett is never coming back so it shouldn't of thrown me off when Frank talked about him''. ''But it did, clearly. Maybe you just weren't expecting it, I mean everyone at Hydra thinks you and John were loyal to them for all those years. No one knows the truth''. And it's going to stay that way. Ward can't risk his real reasons for joining Hydra in the first place, doesn't think they would understand.

　

Kebo tosses Ward a cell phone, ''call Paul. He's been asking for you''. Grant nods and begins pacing the small room, Kebo makes a move to leave but Ward shakes his head. The line rings four times before Paul's familiar voice sounds through. ''Hello Ward, how are you?'' ''Garrett''. Is all Grant says and Paul immediately switches gears, preparing for whatever Grant is about to say. The subject of John is still a sore one and probably always will be with the specialist.

　

It's an hour later that Ward hangs up the phone, feeling exhausted. His eyes heavy and stinging. Talking about his emotions has never been a strong suit and he never really had another person to speak to about them anyway. So it's hard. But Paul says he's making excellent progress. When Frank mentioned Garrett it triggered something inside Ward, a Hydra member speaking of his former mentor brought back unpleasant memories and flashbacks.

　

Paul says it's normal and is bound to happen again, this game he and the Avengers are playing is dangerous. If Ward soon feels uncomfortable Paul recommends he be out of the field, the worry thick in his tone. Ward knows that his therapist is afraid for him most days, that what he did to himself in Vault D will happen again. Grant grazes a thumb across one scar on his wrist, that low feeling in the pit of his stomach squeezes and burns.

　

The attempt he made on his own life was when Ward hit rock bottom. The lowest he'd ever possibly been. It won't happen again, Grant is sure of it. He's stronger than he was after Garrett died, better. He has new goals now, take down Hydra. And plus Kebo would never let him, Ward knows that's why Kebo rarely ever leaves him alone though. He's scared Ward is going to do something stupid.

　

When Kebo and Grant met after he broke out of Shield custody Kebo looked as if he'd never seen his friend before. So broken and sad. And when he saw the self inflicted wounds that marked Ward's skin he felt sick inside. And when Ward told him about how the supposed heroes on Coulson's team treated him, how they all encouraged Ward to keep attempting to hurt himself, well Kebo promised Ward he wouldn't let anything like that happen again.

　

''It's almost midnight''. Kebo comments and Grant glances at his watch. ''I'm going to turn in for the night, you okay?'' Ward nods and takes a long needed sip of water. ''Wake me up if you need me''. They leave the room and head down the hallway. That's when the screaming starts. Loud high pitched screams that set Ward on edge. He doesn't even think before he's tearing down the halls into the direction of the noise. Doesn't know who it is and doesn't care.

　

His gun in hand he flies into a bedroom door and then a strong hand is holding him back. It's Tony. Tony has this sad expression on his face as Grant easily rips out of his hold. The screams are so loud they seem to fill everything overload all senses. Nat appears out of nowhere and tells Grant that everything is fine to put his gun away. ''It's Skye. She has nightmares it's okay, everyone is safe no one is in danger''. Without a word Tony enters the room and shuts the door.

　

There's a pause in between screams, a sharp intake of breath. Whimpering, the rustling of sheets, muffled voices. Then all noise stops. It's quiet like the dead. Ward glances over to Nat who has moved over to the kitchen and grabs a beer, throws one to Ward. ''She'll be fine''. She doesn't tell Ward that Skye has nightmares at least four times a week. She doesn't tell him that the dreams are so severe Skye leaves bruises on herself because she's trying to escape them.

　

Nat doesn't mention that Tony is the only one allowed to wake her, he's the only one that can calm her panic and soothe her worries. Because he understands, he relates to what she's been through. He too has experience in bad dreams. So does Ward but he doesn't think Skye would apperciate the help. Ward isn't even entirely sure he'd offer anyway. Skye detests him which Ward understands, most people that know the things he'd done do.

　

Steve is sitting on the couch his stance rigid. Ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. Nat sits beside him and puts a hand on his arm, ''she's fine Steve''. ''I know''. Ward glances at the two of them and then to the bedroom where he can hear Tony speaking his tone low. All of them care about her, like she's the glue holding all of them together. These people are her family and once more he wonders how it came to be this way. How she found them.

　

Ward rocks back and forth on his heels not sure what his next move should be. He goes to his own bedroom ten minutes later, Skye doesn't need him. Much to his own surprise he stays up all night, laying on his back in bed listening. Waiting his muscles coiled to react. For the screams to start, he doesn't know why he doesn't sleep. Why he's on edge waiting for Skye's nightmares to return. They don't. The sun peaks through curtains and Ward sighs soflty.

　

He doesn't see Skye all day. He works out in the gym, trains with Nat and has a beer with Steve. When Skye finally emerges Tony is on her heels, and it's only because they have a mission. To the untrained eye it would look as if she had gotten all the sleep she needed. But Ward sees the bags under her eyes, those heavy weights on her shoulders. The shadows of the dreams that haunted her. He's all too familiar with things like that.

　

Their next target is a man named Cecil and Ward knows him personally. He went with Grant on many missons to try and save John (not that Cecil knew what they were looking for, to him it was just another Shield/Hydra mission.) But he took two bullets in the chest for Grant and that isn't something he takes lightly. Doesn't consider Cecil a friend by any means and it won't be hard to pull the trigger, but that doesn't mean it won't bother Ward. It will.

　

Cecil owns a club in LA, Ward is waiting by a quin jet and lifts his eyes as Skye appears before him. He can't help himself. His eyes drink her in twice from head to foot. Her long hair is curled down her back, she's wearing this dark red dress that clings to her frame. She may hate him and he isn't exactly fond of her but she looks stunning. She's going to have every man's attention which was her intention. She's going to eat them alive.

　

''Eyes up here robot''. She tells him when she brushes past, he didn't even care that his eyes were glued to her chest like he'd never seen breasts before. She looked breath taking, Ward has a hard time getting his footing when he smells a rush of vanilla perfume. ''Oh my god get it together''. Kebo mutters as they board the jet and take off. ''You would have absolutely no chance with her Ward, she would kill you''. For half a second Ward right now in this moment would take it. ''Be a hell of a way to go''. He comments, staring at Skye like it's the first time.

　

''I'm disowning you for the evening for that. Ew. Don't speak until we get there''. Skye takes the seat behind the pilot and crosses her legs. There's a slip up the side and Ward has to devote his focus on anything and everything else to keep his eyes off her long legs. They may not be able to stand each other but she's gorgeous. Over the past couple of weeks it hasn't escaped Ward how attractive his partner is, she turns heads wherever she goes.

　

This isn't the first time he's been caught staring at her and he isn't ashamed of it. She's a beautiful woman and she deserves a beautiful life. Grant wonders yet again how she got roped into this line of work, full of bullets and Kevlar.

　

Skye walks into the club first and heads straight for the bar, her eyes missing nothing. Emergency exits, how many bodies are in the warm sweaty club full of bright lights and blaring music. There's only one upside to this mission, it's taking her mind off the dreams that plauged her last night. Sometimes she suffers in silence, hardly a whimper escapes her. But last night felt too real, she could feel the cold hands on her skin the tip of needles pressing into her.

　

Tony is the only one who has ever been able to drag her out of that lab when she closes her eyes. He too has horrors when he sleeps and he brings this understanding when he wakes her, she isn't alone. Before him Skye took sleep aids to knock her out, or she just drank a lot. Nat didn't approve and tried to make her stop but it didn't work. There are just some things you can't get over, things that will stay with you forvever no matter how much time has passed.

　

Ward comes inside five minutes later, Kebo behind him. ''Can I buy you a drink sweetheart?'' Skye bites the inside of her drink and flicks her eyes over to the man to her left. She's really not in the mood for this but she slaps a smile on her face and nods. All is going to plan, Ward has spotted Cecil and is going in for the kill. The plan is to lure him outside (that's Skye's job to get him out to the alley.) When a booming voice sounds through the club loud and annoying on the microphone. The music stops, the light stop their mad dance.

　

Skye turns to the direction of the stage, sees their target in the middle a wide grin on his face. ''Grant Ward you son of a bitch! I thought you were dead!'' All eyes turn to Ward who is standing in the middle of the room, a smile of his own. ''Come on Cecil you should of never believed that''. Cecil claps his hands and tells everyone drinks are on him, tells Ward to give him a hug when he gets off stage. The music returns to normal, the lights come back to life.

　

Skye sees Ward, Kebo and Cecil meet by the stairs on the stage. ''Should of known you'd be with him Kebo, you never leave him''. Kebo hugs Cecil and Skye laughs into her comm, ''yeah that's because you're Ward's bitch''. Kebo turns in her direction and flicks her off, Skye winks at him. While Ward and Cecil slide into a booth to catch up Skye assumes, she decides to have a look around per Nat's request, because there's got to be something evil in the basement when a Hydra member owns the club.

　

She weaves in and out of the sweaty bodies, slams her heels on a few toes of men that step entirely too close to her. She finds the basement no problem and gets suspicious when she sees bouncers guarding the area. Clearly he's hiding something. ''Nat you were right, Cecil is up to something I'm going to check it out''. ''Copy that''. Skye takes off her heels and disposes of the guards easily. The hall turns cool suddenly as she comes face to face with a steel door.

　

There's a keypad that is easily hacked into and a rush of icy air roams across her skin. Cautiously she peeks her head inside and then glances behind her. All clear. Skye slips inside, she doesn't have a lot of time. There's another small hallway she goes down and then another door comes into view. This one has a complicated lock on it but Skye gets through it. Tears the door open and the room is even colder than she expected, goose bumps raise on her arms.

　

The room is bleach white smelling strongly of latex. With a start she knows exactly what she's looking at and the breath leaves her lungs at a rapid rate. There are three operating tables in front of her, all freshly cleaned. There's nothing else in this room but those tables. The room shakes and Skye can't help as the panic sweeps inside. She has flashes of a smiliar room with a similiar table, her own screams taking over her brain.

　

A lab. Not identical to the one she was kept in but close enough. Cecil is experimenting, on people or Inhumans she doesn't know. It only takes her a second to wreck it, the white walls come crashing down, the floors sink and crack. Nat is asking if she's alright, also telling Ward to get everyone out of there right now, that something is wrong with Skye. She's going to bring the place down. ''Nat I'm fine''. Nat recogizes the dead tone in Skye's voice.

　

''Skye what's going on?'' She walks back up the surface of the club seeing people starting to head for the exit. Skye pulls out her gun to make them run faster, fires a few shots in the air. Yells at people to get out, her gun soon finds it's aim as she comes face to face with Cecil. ''What the hell are you doing?'' Ward demands, his own gun out. ''Stand down Skye right now''. ''Shut up''. With a wave of her hand Ward's weapon is in pieces.

　

All glass objects surrounding him and Kebo break and they duck for cover as the windows explode and glass covers them. ''You sick bastard''. Skye growls as she focuses her attention on Cecil who is looking at her with fear in his blue eyes. ''What are you''- He's thrown across the room by her hand, slammed hard into a wall. ''What's in the basement Cecil? What the hell are you doing to those people?'' Cecil laughs like it's funny.

　

''Should of known you'd come after me soon enough Quake''. He spits blood out onto the floor and stands. ''Where's your partner? She's a lot nicer than you, I'd like to speak to her''. ''She's not here''. Skye says her lips peeling back over her teeth, flicks her fingers and Cecil cries out in pain as the sound of bones breaking fills the empty club. He falls to his knees and gasps for breath, starts begging for his life. ''Please don't hurt me, please''.

　

Skye cocks her head to the side and puts her gun back in it's thigh holster. ''It's a bad day for you Cecil, I'm not in the merciful mood. Tell me what you did to those people and it won't be painful. It'll be quick, easy''. More bones break, more screams tear out of his throat. In the corner of her mind she registers Ward talking, trying to tell her to stop this. Just shoot him already that's what they came here to do. The police are on their way.

　

She walks up to Cecil and drags him to his feet, slamming him once more into a concrete wall. ''Who were you experimenting on? Inhumans?'' He spits out more blood his eyes going glassy and then he chuckles. ''They're dead, all dead. You're too late''. Skye swings out her fist and punches him in the face. Shattering his jaw. She's about to do it again, her past fueling her the feel of the crystal breaking in front of her, turning her into a monster.

　

A single shot goes off and Cecil slumps in her grip, dead. Skye lets him fall to the floor and turns around. Ward had another gun and is now pointing it at her. ''I wasn't finished''. ''What the hell is wrong with you? I had this entire situation under control you just ruined this whole thing''. Skye steps away from Cecil's body and rolls her eyes. ''Sorry I stepped on your moment''. She leaves Ward and Kebo staring at her nearly opened mouthed.

　

''Well that went well''. Nat commets before telling Skye to come back Stark Tower. She doesn't. Walks the streets of LA for a while before finding her own ride back home. But she doesn't go home, she isn't ready to hear Ward or Nat, she doesn't want to talk about it. Doesn't want to dive into her past again with those cold voices that tell her she's nothing but destruction. Chaos will bend at her command, that death follows her. Skye chokes and leans her head on the nearest building. Her destination not far off.

　

Quiet as she can she enters the familiar apartment to find all the lights off except for the small lamp by the bed. He's in the kitchen and doesn't turn at the door closing. Neither of them say a word as she stands in front of him, he looks down at her and puts a hand on her waist. ''Nice dress''. He comments as his fingers drift up and down her thighs. ''Didn't come here to talk about my dress''. ''I know''. He doesn't ask about the wrecked look she's wearing or why her face looks as if she's seen a ghost.

　

They don't do that. He hoists her up onto the counter and kisses her hard. This is what they do. Take comfort in each other because the world is harsh and cruel and just for a few hours they can forget about all the damage done to them. Escape the reality and just lose themselves to touch, to human contact skin against skin. And that's what she needs, a break a pause in her life. That's exactly what he gives her, every time.

 


	6. Show Me All the Scars You Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat convinces Skye to open up just a little with Ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little side note in this story because it comes up, Ward didn't kill his family. They are alive and well. After he escaped Shield he did go see Christian but no one was harmed afterwards.

 

''You never sleep in''. Skye cracks an eye open and groans, throwing a pillow over her face to shield herself from the incoming sun. Normally the curtains are sealed tight but just for her personal benefit this morning he ripped them open. ''Shut up and let me sleep I had a crappy night''. He says nothing but she feels the mattress dip beside her, his body heat close to her skin. A hand on her bare leg which she snatches away. ''Not in the mood''.

　

''Then why are you still here?'' Skye sighs and rolls over to face him, already dressed in a faded white shirt and jeans. ''I'm not ready to go back''. He doesn't comment, instead rises from the bed and goes to the kitchen. Makes coffee and pours her a mug, leaves without a word or glancing at her. Skye stares up at the ceiling her back becoming sore from the rough sheets and the amount of time she's slept. By the time he comes back she's thrown on her bra but otherwise hasn't moved.

　

He throws her a paper bag that has some kind of fresh pastry in it, she swallows it down without comment. ''You planning on staying here all day?'' Mug of coffee in her hand Skye shrugs. ''Need somewhere to lay low for a while''. He doesn't ask why she doesn't want to leave his bed or what happened last night. They sit quietly for a while, unsure of what happens next. They've never done this before, lingered. She's either gone in the morning or he is.

　

It's odd and Skye finds herself out of her element for a second. She finishes her coffee before sighing loudly and throwing the sheets away from her. ''Knew that wouldn't last long''. He comments as she slips her dress back on and gathers her shoes. ''Can't escape them forever''. He nods and turns on the TV as she leaves, he sips the rest of the coffee in silence.

　

When she makes it back to Stark Tower Jarvis tells her that Tony has left for the day as have Nat and Steve. Apparently Steve had something to take care of and Nat didn't want him to be alone, Tony had a charity event he needed to prepare for. ''Mr. Stark wanted you to accompany him this evening Miss Skye but you were not here''. Skye rolls her eyes, ''thanks Jarvis''. ''Of course''. She gets a water bottle out of the fridge prepared to head up to the roof when Ward appears around the corner.

　

She knows he's angry, can tell in the set of his shoulders. Not that she cares, the mission was finished reguardless of her issues. ''Was wondering when you were going to turn up''. ''Did you miss me?'' He narrows his eyes at the smile that lights her face. It's not genuine. ''This isn't funny''. Skye sighs and moves past him towards the elevators. ''What the hell happened to you last night?'' ''Nothing you need to concern yourself with''.

　

''You compromised my mission, again. I can't work with someone who's wreckless and can't handle her emotions. You should have stuck to the plan''. She reels and glares at him. ''Your mission? The only reason you're here Ward is because we needed a mole, a rat. And you were perfect for the job, from what I heard you're an expert at being a traitor. The second when we no longer need you you're done, gone. Stop fooling yourself into thinking you're important''.

　

He scoffs crosses his arms but she's not done. ''I can handle my emotions that wasn't the problem. The problem is Cecil was experimenting on humans or people like me and I couldn't stand there and let him get away with it''. ''He wasn't going to get away with it, I had it handled''. ''He deserved to suffer, a bullet to the head was too merciful''. Grant cocks his head to the side and studies her, the bags under her eyes like she had bad dreams again.

　

''It was personal for you''. He realizes, watching as he hit his mark because her eyes flash. ''You don't know what you're talking about''. She growls through clenched teeth. ''Nat and I thought Cecil had something going on behind the scenes and she told me to look into it. I found a lab and put two and two together. It's wrong and disgusting, he deserved what I did to him and if you hadn't of shot him he'd still be in pain right now''.

　

''I'm your partner Skye, if you and Nat thought there was something else going on you should have told me''. ''Would it have made a difference?'' His eyes soften, ''I could have helped you''. She laughs like it's a big joke. ''You're not here to help my issues, you're here to take down Hydra that's it''. She steps into the elevator in last night's dress and refuses to look at him. Keeping her gaze on the marble floor below her.

　

Ward watches her go until the doors close hiding her from view. What is her story? Why is she here in the first place?

　

Skye sits on the edge of the roof the wind breaking into her hair, wiping away the events from the previous night. She really needs a shower but it's nice up here, the weather making her calm. It's been almost ten years since she was locked in a lab, she's a completely different person. No longer scared or sad, broken beyond repair. Nat took her in and changed her, made her stronger and better. A weapon. So what happened to her as a teen will never happen again.

　

The lab in Cecil's basement brought it all back, she hasn't set foot in an environment like that in a long time. She just lost it. Doesn't want to admit that Ward is right but he is. She wasn't entirely in control of her emotions last night, let the anger at what happened to her cloud her judgement. Not the best move on her part. She's better than that, her training is golden she shouldn't of done that.

　

She survived the fall of Shield, the Winter Solider, Ultron. She's an expert in keeping her emotions in check to get the job done it's not a problem. Except for last night, in a flash she was that little girl again who cried over her dead friends and begged the men with needles not to hurt her. Believed them when they told her about the darkness inside herself, that she was responsible for everyone around her dying.

　

She shakes off the memories and decides to treat it like a bad night. It's a new day the sun is shining, the world is brand new right now. Anything could happen. She isn't the same person, that girl is long dead. After an hour she gets off the roof and takes a shower, avoiding Ward as much as she can. Slips out of the massive building undetected without a tail. Skye roams the city for a while, observes these boring people with their boring lives.

　

Her phone rings a few hours later while she's sitting on a bench in Central Park, a cup of coffee in her hands. She smiles as she answers, it's Clint. For half an hour she catches him up on what he's missed, complains about Ward and chats with his kids who love their Aunt Skye. ''Hill mentioned Ward a few times in passing, he's the best of the best Skye''. Clint tells her, causing an eye roll. ''He's an ass''. ''But he'll protect you, he'll get the job done''.

　

''You guys know I'm not a paper doll right? I can take care of myself perfectly fine. I don't need a man to sweep me away from danger''. ''I know, I've seen firsthand what you can do, but I worry. We all do. Look I have to go but I'll see you soon. Take care of yourself''. ''You too, kiss the kids for me''. ''You know it''. She ends the call and out of the corner of her eye sees someone occupy the empty space beside her.

　

''You could of told me there was a lab in Cecil's club''. Nat mutters taking the coffee out of Skye's hand and stealing a few sips. ''Wasn't time''. ''Ward is right you know you and him are partners in this and you should have told him''. ''Nat it wouldn't of made a difference, Cecil was still going to die. I just made sure he suffered first. You can't sit there and tell me he didn't deserve it''. ''Skye you know that's not our job, we're not a jury''.

　

''I know. I just snapped''. Nat glances over at the woman who has come so far, changed her skin so much. Skye is a weapon just like her, Natasha took all of her own training and perfected it into Skye. She understands why Fury isn't her number one fan or why her and Ward can't seem to get along. A part of Skye never really left that lab, she's always going to be missing something. Being tortured, being raised without parents scars a person.

　

There are some things you just can't get over no matter how much training you have. ''Clint says hi''. ''Skye Ward is our best shot at taking Hydra down. I'm not saying fall in love with the guy but you're going to have to stop crushing him at every turn. He's here to help''. Skye narrows her eyes at Nat, ''ever since Ward got here you've been defending him. Why? And it's not just because you have some weird kind of sympathy for him. He betrayed Shield Nat''.

　

''I know, but there's more to Ward's story''. ''So tell me''. Nat slips her a smirk. ''I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Ward when he said that to me. Not my story to tell, talk to him. Maybe if you crack your armor and not be so closed off, you might actually become friends''. ''I have plenty of friends''. ''No you don't''. Skye stands when Nat does. ''Come on what's the worst that can happen? You might actually like him once you get to know him''.

　

Skye follows as they head back home, Nat doesn't see the fear on Skye's face. Skye has made it a rule not to get close to people at all, the Avengers being the exception to an extent. That cold dark voice follows her around lingers in her dreams. Everyone she's ever known dies. Her parents her boyfriends her friends, she can still see all their faces when she closes her eyes. She hates Ward but she's afraid to get close to him. If she starts to care he's in danger.

　

''Is everything okay with Steve?'' Skye asks as they walk out of the elevator. ''He and Sam followed a lead on Bucky but it turned cold''. ''Oh''. ''Are you still helping him with that?'' Skye isn't surprised that Nat knows Steve asked her to help on the Bucky situation. ''Yeah. So far no luck, he's a ghost. I doubt we'll find him unless he wants us too''. ''That's what I keep telling Steve but you know how he is''. ''Nat Bucky is his best friend. He just wants him back''.

　

''I know''. ''I'd do the same thing for you''. Nat smiles at her, ''if I'm ever taken captive by Hydra and brain washed don't try to save me just kill me''. ''No promises. My life would be pretty boring without you in it''. Skye finds Ward in the gym (it's like he never leaves this place.) ''Hey can we talk?'' Ward cocks his head to the side to try and detect anything hostile or violent in her tone. ''Sorry he's unavaliable right now''. Kebo says, glaring at her.

　

''Well tell your boss that it's important and I'm being forced to do this so I want to spend as little time with him as possible''. ''Great way to start the conversation''. Ward says catching the towel Kebo throws at him and wipes his face. ''Can you just shut up and meet me on the roof please?'' ''What's your obsession with the roof?'' ''I'll get the beer''. Ward walks out the door leaving Kebo who's shaking his head.

　

The sun is bleeding orange into the clouds, starting to set. ''I can see why you love it up here''. Ward comments as she sits on the very edge her legs dangling off. He admires how the light frames her face, how her skin glows against the rays that dance across them. ''You're staring again''. ''Am I not allowed to do that?'' ''No''. He sits next to her and opens a beer. ''Look I don't admit this often so don't get used to it but you were right earlier. I let my emotions get the best of me''.

　

''What happened? Romanoff just said she had you check out the basement. Something set you off''. She licks her lips and glances at him. He's looking at her with an open honest expression that she doesn't deserve. ''I didn't have a great start in life, that's all you need to know. I have my good days and bad, last night was a bad one''. He nods into his beer and removes his eyes from her face to the sky. ''I understand that''. ''Really? I did my research, your family is rich, your brother is a Senator''.

　

Ward gets this bitter look on his face. Perhaps regret somewhere in there. ''Having money doesn't make you happy. It was all for show, the parties the fundraisers the mansions and summer homes. My mother is a drunk and my father is a sick bastard. My brother is no better, they were cruel when I was a kid. The only people I miss out of the Ward family is my younger brother and my sister. They're the good ones, me and Christian? Not so much''.

　

Skye is silent, wonders what kind of horrors he saw as a kid. ''Is that why you joined Shield? To get away from them?'' At the mention of the organization Ward grits his teeth. ''Yes and no''. She assumed beforehand it was because of Hydra but maybe that's not it. Nat did say there was more to Ward's story, that he was brought into this life unwillingly. ''Does it have something to do with John Garrett?'' He reacts at the mention of his old SO. Clenches his jaw tightens his fist.

　

''Garrett saved me from a hell. He got me away from my family''. Skye can tell the subject is a sensitive one and doesn't press. ''Nat saved me from a hell too. I was nothing when she found me just a scared little girl. And now I'm an Avenger. People change''. Ward thinks of John and how towards the end he wasn't the same man he met all those years ago. Thinks of how he himself has changed Coulson's team, every single one of them because of what he did.

　

''So why Hydra?'' She asks a few minutes later much to his surprise. ''I've never actually had a conversation with an agent before, so what was it? Did they lure you in with their tentacles and promise of world domination?'' He laughs and Skye despite herself likes the sound. ''I was never loyal to Hydra''. ''Nat mentioned that''. ''And you didn't believe her?'' ''Thought maybe someone lied to her, how can you be in Hydra and not be loyal?'' ''I had my reasons''.

　

She nods and opens another beer. ''I'm supposed to be loyal to Shield but I just can't''. ''Why not?'' ''I have issues with any organization good or bad that thinks they need to be in charge of the world. I get why Shield is here and I know why Hydra is. I don't know, my loyaties just lie with Nat. They always have, if she were to leave the Avengers right now I'd follow her''. ''I'd do the same thing for Garrett, hell I did actually''. Skye wants to know more about this Garrett person, but Ward looks as if he's in pain and she doesn't ask him for anymore information.

　

Knows that Garrett was Hydra and Ward did say he saved him from his family. Is that how? Did he tell Ward if he joined Hydra no one especially his family would hurt him ever again? If so, she and Ward aren't that different. Nat offered her a similiar olive branch. Only difference between her and Garrett is Hydra. Fury got to them on time, but Ward didn't recieve that. She wants to ask him so much more, about Coulson about Garrett.

　

Her curiosity has been spiked, she's suddenly very interested in Grant Ward. It's a dangerous game and if she plays the wrong card, his heart could stop beating. ''So does this make us friends now?'' Skye asks after the sun has long set and the city lights up in darkness. Grant chuckles and then shrugs. ''Maybe. If it doesn't work out we can just go back to hating each other''. ''Deal. Look if something comes up on a mission unexpected I'll tell you''.

　

''I'd appreciate that''. She looks up into those whiskey eyes lit up by the city around them. He's close to her, she can feel the heat from his body against her thin shirt. ''Just don't get in my way and we'll be peachy''. ''Wouldn't dream of it Skye''. They stay there well into the night, the air cool and inviting. It's the most content Skye has felt in a very long time.

 


	7. There's A Storm You're Starting Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter is probably my favorite.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

 

Ward keeps one eye on his surroundings and the other on the woman in front of him. He's only half listening to what she's telling him if he's being honest, picking out small snippets of her sentences to tune in if she asks him his opinion. He hasn't done something like this in a while, normally he picks up women in coffee shops or bars when he had free time. He hasn't been in an actual restraurant on a date in what feels like years.

　

It was probably on a mission for Shield he thinks, when he was undercover and the woman was his mark. This time the blonde woman in front of him isn't his target and it's odd for Ward. Being on a date with no strings attatched, still pretending to be someone he's not of course. That hasn't changed and probably never will, Grant feels as if he can never turn that part of him off. He's constantly going to be changing his skin as long as he's alive.

　

Rebecca, his date, smiles at him with shiny red lips as she takes a sip of wine. They met earlier when Kebo was being a clumsy idiot and spilled his coffee all over her as he and Ward were walking down the sidewalk. Ward ever the gentlemen apologized for his friend, leaking in just an ounce of charm like he does so well. And she fell for it hook line and sinker, like they all do. They can't resist, he isn't the best in the business for nothing. Shield and Garrett taught him well.

　

''So Zach what's your story? What brings you to New York business or pleasure?'' He gives her a slow smirk his intention clear when he answers, ''pleasure''. Rebecca hums in approval and drums her long red nails on the table. Ward already knows how this night is going to go, obviously. He knew the second she agreed to go out with him, not like she could refuse anyway. Ward knows how to play the game, the right buttons to push and prod.

　

He'll be back at Stark Tower in the moring and they will never see each other again. Thinking about Tony makes him think about Skye and he has a hard time focusing on whatever Rebecca is saying. Ever since he and Skye's conversation on the roof two months ago their relationship has developed into an easy friendship. She no longer looks at him with hatred in her eyes, instead trusts him completely in the field and out.

　

It works beautifully, like they were both searching for something they didn't know they needed until they found it in each other. Hydra has never been so afraid before. Ward knows that eventually Shield will probably find out he's involved and Coulson will come for him guns blazing, and while he's not nervous about it it makes him uneasy. He's done terrible things that Skye and the others don't know and he doesn't want Coulson shattering the bonds he's made with the Avengers.

　

Working with a team again has made Grant realize how much he's missed it, causing him to remember how lonely the life of a specialist is. He doesn't want to go back to that, being around Kebo all the time isn't enough. His eyes snap back to Rebecca and she's licking her lips gazing at him darkly. ''Why don't you pay for the check and let's get out of here?'' He agrees and gives her a smile that he knows will make her melt.

　

The waiter has just taken the cash and Ward is sipping the scotch in his glass when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Not taken by surprise because he felt a presence approaching him a few seconds earlier, he turns around. Eyes widen when he comes face to face with Skye who's got a mischievous grin on her face. Her tight dark jeans and leather jacket don't escape him, he's pretty positive it's Steve jacket. At least three sizes too big for her but she makes it work.

　

''Hi honey''. She says hopping into his lap and wrapping an arm around his neck. ''What the hell are you doing?'' She ignores him and turns her attention to Rebecca. ''She's pretty, you're pretty, nice dress''. Rebecca is staring at the two of them looking very confused. Skye helps herself to the remaining food on Ward's plate, polishing it off and draining the rest of his drink. ''Baby if you wanted to go out with someone else you could of just told me''.

　

Skye winks at him and adjusts herself on his lap, Ward ignores the weight of her well tries to anyway. Skye's warmth is seeping into his clothes he can smell her perfume. She's playing him, ruining his evening as a joke. ''I'm sorry are you, are you his girlfriend?'' Rebecca asks, anger slipping in her tone. Skye leans back into his chest her free hand coming to rest on the top of his thigh. ''It's complicated, more like the love of his life really''.

　

Ward laughs, ''bane of my existance would be more accurate''. Skye looks over at him her deep brown eyes causing everything to pause for a fraction of a second. All he can see in this moment is her. Very aware of how close she is how she feels beneath the hand that is on her back. ''You'd die without me robot''. Skye turns back to Rebecca who has started to get up and gather her purse. ''You should be thanking me really, you dodged a bullet with this one''.

　

Grant rolls his eyes. ''You disgusting bastard''. Rebecca spits at Ward who sighs when she picks up her wine glass intent on throwing the contents in his face. (That has happened three times to him before and he isn't looking forward to it.) But then Skye catches her wrist and tells her he isn't worth it, that she's going to kick his ass as soon as they make it back home. They've captured the entire restaurant's attention at this point much to his annoyance.

　

Skye remains in his lap when the waiter brings back his change, silently judging him. ''You just ruined my night''. She shrugs and follows him out of the restaurant. ''Please I saved you robot. She wasn't your type''. ''And you know what my type is?'' They pause in front of her sleek black sports car and she leans her hip on it. Tosses him a smirk, ''brown hair, brown eyes, can kick ass. Can make an earthquake with her hands''. Ward laughs, ''don't flatter yourself''.

　

''We have a mission''. She tells him as she slides into the car and starts it, the engine purring. ''It couldn't of waited until morning?'' He asks as they take off, she's already breaking the speed limit. Drives just like Natasha. ''Probably but I was bored. I can only take so much of Kebo and Tony in the same room together before I want to shoot myself''. ''So you wrecked my date for your own personal benefit''. Skye rolls her eyes.

　

''Please we both know that was not a date. That was just you buttering her up to have sex with you''. ''And it was working''. Skye crinkles up her nose like the idea brings her discomfort, ''whatever Romeo you'll get over it''. ''You owe me''. Skye changes lanes at lightning speed before taking a sharp left at the stop light. ''I'll let you take out the next guy on her list''. ''That's not owing me that's my job''. She sighs, ''fine what do you want?''

　

''Buy me a drink and we'll be even''. She smiles, ''deal''.

　

They walk into Stark Tower to find Tony and Kebo nowhere to be found. Jarvis informs them that they are in the lab and Nat left some time ago. Steve left a few days ago, he checks in every few weeks. Calls Skye on a regular basis, all the Avengers do. Make sure she's alright that she's safe and taking care of herself. Ward follows her down to Tony who starts laughing when they walk inside. ''I knew she was coming to get you when she left''.

　

Kebo sighs loudly before slipping a twenty in Tony's hand. ''We had a bet that Skye was going to ruin your night, I said she was going to go to a bar or something''. Kebo explains at Ward's questioning look. ''Who's next on our list?'' Skye asks coming to stand beside Tony, running her fingers across a cool bright peice of metal. He slaps her hand away, ''no touching''. She does it again and he slaps her skin again. ''Cut it out''. ''Are you going to give me the information I need?''

　

He hands her a tablet and the room falls captive to screens and maps all over the place. ''Victor Chavez''. Ward mutters as he sees the image in front of him. ''You know him?'' ''He hated Garrett, was always jealous of him''. Kebo and Ward share a look that makes Skye raise an eyebrow. ''Did they end on bad terms or something?'' ''You could say that. John didn't trust him, tried to kill him but Victor escaped''. ''Tell me why he didn't send you again?''

　

Kebo asks moving to stand beside his friend. ''I was on the Bus''. Skye recognizes the guilt that takes over Ward, and although she doesn't know the full story she knows that Grant doesn't like what he did to Coulson's team. He hasn't told her all of his ghosts, all the skeletons in his closet and she isn't expecting him to, but she's curious. Whatever happened between him Hydra and Shield is an untold story that she's dying to know the contents of every chapter.

　

Grant shakes off thoughts of his dead mentor and sets himself into mission mode. Has a strategy in place when he Skye and Kebo board the private jet. ''You're wearing that?'' Ward asks Skye who narrows her eyes at him. She's wearing her trademark suit, gun in a holster on her hip, another at her thigh. She runs her thumb across her leather gloves and the plane rocks just a but much to Ward's annoyance. ''This isn't an undercover mission super spy''.

　

He doesn't comment further and Kebo leans into him. ''You didn't tell her how much Victor hates you''. ''It's not relevant''. ''Just saying, once he sees it's you attacking his safe house he's going to throw everything he's got at you''. ''I'm aware''. ''He's going to shoot to kill''. Ward sighs, ''thought we talked about you doubting my skills''. ''Not doubting just saying''. ''I can handle it''. ''Whatever you say boss, just try not to get shot''. ''I'll do my best''.

　

''So what bar are we going to after this?'' Skye mutters when they approach the perimeter of Victor's house. ''The one by that pizza place is good''. Kebo responds taking out his gun. ''The one that smells like feet? No way''. ''What about the one by the''- ''You two can talk about it later. This is a mission and I don't feel like dying today''. Grant growls getting into position. ''Why don't we have backup? There's three of us and probably twenty of them''.

　

Ward looks over his shoulder at Kebo, ''because we don't need it. We've got her''. On cue with a wave of her hand the front doors burst open and shatter into pieces. ''Hey boys the party is here''. Skye says as the living room full of men take her in. Once Ward steps over the threshold the guns are out in a blaze, all the bullets aimed for his head. But Skye stops them all and she can nearly smell the fear that's starting to seep out of them.

　

''Yeah no one's saying Hail Hydra now are they? It's not going to save you''. Kebo wasn't lying. As soon as Victor Chavez came flying down the stairs and saw that it was Grant Ward attacking his house, the man threw it all at Ward. ''No one touches him, that son of a bitch is mine''. Skye from the corner of her eye as she has one of the men in a headlock, sees Victor charge straight for Grant. He never stood a chance. Ward is nearly perfect in combat.

　

''Kebo still following him around I see''. Victor says when he and Ward face off again and Kebo is reloading his gun from behind a wall. ''You always were his bitch weren't you?'' ''See? I told you I'm not the only one who thinks that!'' Skye yells as she dodges a blow meant for her face and sends three bodies tumbling down the stairs. Kebo flicks her off and takes out a few people that were headed for Grant. ''Who's the girl? She's pretty''.

　

''Don't even try it''. Skye says and with a flick of her wrist Victor is thrown through one of the windows, shattering glass everywhere. ''Don't need your help''. Ward comments as he finishes the last of Victor's men off. Skye looks around checks herself Ward and Kebo for injury, finds none. Victor comes through the window with a gun and Skye waves her hand so the bullet meant for Grant's head ends up hitting the wall opposite of him.

　

''I heard Garrett was dead, good riddance if I do say so myself''. Skye and Kebo stand side by side and watch as Victor and Ward circle each other. Victor is tense and bleeding while Grant is calm and ready, his breathing even and clear. ''Baiting him isn't going to work you moron. We all know it's a good thing John is dead''. Kebo says. ''Tell me how did it feel when you found out he died? That the only reason for your sad pathetic miserable life was over?''

　

Grant easily slides away from the fist aimed for his temple, lands a swift kick to Victor's ribs and the house is filled with the sound of a clean break. Victor cries out and Ward lets him go. ''When you see him, tell him I said hello''. Victor only has time to cock his head to the side before the tell of a bullet hitting flesh silences him. Kebo isn't about to open his mouth to make some stupid remark when Skye's phone vibrates against her leg.

　

''Crap we need to get out of here now''. ''What's wrong?'' ''Shield is here''. Ward's face falls and without a word he heads to the back door, only to find the house is beginning to fill with head lights. ''Damn it''. ''We're not going to make it out of here''. As quickly as he can Ward looks around deciding what to do, when Kebo mutters to himself and starts shoving Grant into a nearby closet. ''This is a horrible idea. It's the first place they will look''.

　

''Just shut up and get in''. Kebo moves like he's going to push Skye in the small space too but she raises an eyebrow. ''Touch me and I will cut your arm off''. Car doors close, foot steps sound on the porch and near the back door. ''So much for stealth''. Kebo comments as he closes the hall closet door and the trio is cloaked in darkness. ''I can't believe I'm hiding. I can't believe this is happening''. Skye whispers and Ward agrees.

　

''I'm sorry do you want to get arrested tonight? They'll probably shoot Ward and me, and then lock Skye in a lab. I'm sorry if this was the only option to prevent those odds''. No one's eyes has adjusted to the lack of light so they don't see Skye wince and fight off the bad memories that try to resurface. Quiet voices enter the air and Ward recongizes May's voice. ''Someone beat us here sir''. She's more than likely on comms with Coulson.

　

''Agent Morse anything out back? Hunter what about you?'' Skye can feel Ward's chest pressed against her back and she doesn't have to see him to know that his thoughts are probably unpleasant as well. Boots crack against glass as people come into the living room. ''Any survivors?'' ''Negative. Who do you think did this? Mercenaries?'' A hush falls over the room and Ward cocks his head, can hear shallow wet breathing somewhere to his left. Someone is still alive. ''You hear that Bobbi?'' ''By the kitchen''.

　

Footsteps to the kitchen where Kebo was and Ward elbows him hard in the ribs. They listen as Bobbi, Hunter and May seek out the source of the noise. ''Hey can you hear me? Can you speak? Who did this to you? Can you give us a name?'' Skye holds her breath and leans a little farther into Ward. Frantic quick breaths, choking gasping. ''What did he say? What did you say?'' May asks. There's a quiet hush that overtakes everything, Ward clenches his fists.

　

''Grant. Grant Ward''.

　

He's been made. Compromised. In the cover of darkness Skye takes his hand, curling it in her own. Offering comfort, support, taking them both by surprise. He takes it. Clutches her fingers like a life line. He knew it was inevitable that there was no way he could keep this up without Coulson finding out. But there was a small part of him that hoped he never would. ''Did he say Ward? Why in the hell would Ward do this?'' ''Coulson we have a problem. It's Ward''.

　

Skye's warm hand in his own is the only thing that keeps Ward calm and collected. Kebo's hand very silently pats Ward's shoulder, knows that the guilt will soon start to eat away at him once more. ''Orders sir? Ward is probably long gone. No sir, we think he was working alone. Took out Victor and his team''. ''May why would he do something like this?'' Feet pass over the closet, pacing a few times. ''I don't know''. ''You think it was personal?'' ''I don't know''.

　

All Ward knows in this moment is that Shield is going to come for him now and when they do, everything he's worked for this past months will be broken. Coulson will make sure of it, Ward destroyed everything about his team from the inside out. And Phil is going to return the favor.

 


	8. Who You Are Is Not What You Did You're Still An Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Ward handle Shield finding out that he's still out there and causing trouble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this chapter sets up how the rest of this story is going to go. Enjoy!

 

''Do you want to talk about it?'' Ward stiffens slightly at the sound of Skye's voice behind him. They made it out of Victor's safe house without detection from Shield. Since then Ward has been quiet and guarded, his face void of emotion. He abandoned Kebo and Skye and went to the nearest bar, drowning his sorrows searching for answers at the bottom of this glass. He hasn't found any yet.

　

All he can think about is his time on the Bus and how everyone once believed he was just this closed off emotionless robot. A specialist that went in and got the job down with no problems, a picture perfect Shield agent if they ever was one. Now the people he considered friends are going to try and kill him, try and destroy this new team he's found. And maybe he deserves it, maybe this is the world getting him back for all the awful things he's done.

　

He knows he should call Paul, doesn't care about the late hour. Grant says nothing as Skye takes the seat beside him and orders a drink. The bartender gives her a once over and normally Ward would glare but he just doesn't have the energy for it. Skye remains silent as he finishes his drink, and another and another. Ward sees everyone he's ever hurt, Fitz's face when he came down to Vault D and saw Ward was being held prisoner.

　

Simmons as she begged for him not to lower her and Fitz into the ocean. May and all her fury as she attacked him, he still thinks to this day her feelings were hurt because she didn't know who he was even when they were sleeping together. That he turned out to be someone she never would have guessed. The Ice Queen didn't really get it, she wasn't the one for him. It was a mutual attraction coupled with the longing to ease one another's suffering.

　

Nothing more. He glances over at Skye with her long hair and open expression, her fingers twitching against the bar like she wants to comfort him but doesn't know how. Her warm brown eyes that glance around the hotel bar every thirty seconds. ''You rented a room here''. It's not a question, he nods. ''Why?'' She already knows the answer, because he doesn't want to burden her or anyone else with his past.

　

Grant remains mute and she scoots closer to him. It's odd he thinks that weeks ago they were basically enemies and she hated him, wanted nothing else than to see Coulson put a bullet in his head. Now she relies on him, counts on him, saves him. That thought makes him stop cold. Saves him, from what? He knows the answer to that too. Skye has saved him from the monster Garrett created, the one Shield and his family molded him to be.

　

The weapon, the solider the gun. She's made a habit to pull him over the edge, to drag him back to the reality of their world. He trusts her with his life and she the same. He doesn't know if they will ever be anything more than friends and he hasn't really thought about it, but then he starts and his brain won't turn it off. What it would be like to feel her skin beneath his hands, taste her kiss, the feel of her hair in his fingers. It's probably the alcohol talking.

　

She's changed out of that suit into jeans and a tight black shirt, he knows that she has at least two guns on her. Never can be too careful. After two hours of sitting in silence Skye realizes that Ward is drunk. Which normally would amuse her if he didn't look so heart broken. She's never seen him drunk and knows that he has more self control than this, whatever memories are haunting him now must be more than he can take. The guilt, the anger.

　

''They hate me''. His words are slurring as Skye removes him from the bar and to the elevators. She has an arm across his waist and the other holding onto his arm to keep him upright. ''Who?' His head rolls to the side to look at her and rolls his eyes. ''Who else? Coulson, May, Fitz and Simmons. They think I'm a monster''. ''You're not a monster Ward''. She tells him as the elevator lifts them up to the correct floor. His eyes are cloudy when he responds, ''yes I am''.

　

If he wasn't so tall and huge Skye wouldn't have a problem helping him into his room. But he bumps into walls and nearly makes her fall over a few times. She huffs in annoyance wondering not for the first time why in the hell she followed him here. Kebo was more than willing to go with her but she said she'd call him if she needed him, she's regretting not doing that now. ''You have no idea what kind of man I am''. Ward tells her his voice low.

　

She manages to get him into his room and onto the bed. He sits there looking up at her, lost alone and sad. It moves something in her, to see a man like Ward being crushed under the weight of all his sins. His eyes are whiskey and smoldering sucking her in she can't look away, her hand moves of it's own accord to cup his cheek. He's warm to the touch and his breath hitches across her palm. ''You've done bad things Grant, it doesn't make you a bad person''.

　

He scoffs and shakes his head, ''tell that to my old boss. Coulson wants to kill me, he's going to try and maybe I should let him. Maybe I deserve it''. Skye moves closer to him so she's standing in the space between his legs, looking down at him with a sad expression on her face. ''No you don't. He's not going to hurt you, we're not going to let him''. His eyebrows scrunch together as if confused. ''Why would you do that?'' The smile she gives him is genuine.

　

''We're a team Ward, we protect each other. You're one of us now''. It's a far cry from their relationship before, when she didn't care if he lived or died. ''You shouldn't do that Skye. I'm not worth it''. Her free hand comes to jerk his chin up so he's meeting her gaze. ''Stop it. That's not true, everyone is worth saving everyone is worth a second chance''. He stays quiet and her fingers catch his wrist that was moving to touch her. She's surprised as her fingers drift down his skin.

　

A scar. She's never seen it before. He's hid it well. And a weight presses heavy on her chest when she glances at his other exposed wrist to see a matching scar there too. She doesn't say a word, just let's her fingers drift over his wrist before he snatches them away. Skye blinks whatever trance they were in broken as she helps him shrug out of his shirt and shoes. He lays down on the bed as Skye stands at the foot, unsure of her next move.

　

''I am not a good man Skye''. He mutters when she turns to go. Skye glances back to find him sitting up against the headboard. ''Yes you are''. She says her voice leaving no room for doubt. Even though alcohol is heavy and strong in his blood he gets up at an alarming speed and is towering over her before she can blink. Skye is caught up trapped in his heated gaze, the way he looks his face bruised and battered but still gorgeous.

　

God. The way he's looking at her right now like she's the only woman in the world like she's the light to his darkness and everything he's ever wanted in his entire life. Rough palms cup her face, his forehead leans against her's. She's pressed into his chest there isn't a curve of her body that isn't against his like they are two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly. Skye closes her eyes as her own hands come to rest on the tops of his shoulders, feels the muscles flex under her touch.

　

No one has ever looked at her like he is now. Stands on her toes just as his lips brush her's. Once, twice. Like he's afraid like he's going to break her in a million pieces. The taste of whiskey across her face is what causes her to pull back. ''Stop. Ward you're drunk you don't want this''. Does she? If something were to happen right here in this hotel room, would she want it? Does she want him like he clearly wants her? Is that even possible? Does she think of him that way?

　

Skye mentally kicks herself, of course she does. Who wouldn't? Yes they're friends, good friends. She doesn't want to ruin that, and there's a good possibility Ward isn't going to remember any of this in the morning. If they were to act upon whatever the hell has always been between them she wants him to remember she wants him to feel her without alcohol on his breath and his hands unsteady. (She doesn't know that his hands are only unsteady when he touches her.)

　

It's too soon. She doesn't want this one night to shatter the easy friendship they've built. It took her a long time to not want to shoot him when he walked in a room. She feels his eyes snap open and the rush of cold air as he moves away from her. That mask back on his face as he slips back into bed, trips over the sheets and waves her off when she tries to help. Skye briefly runs a hand across her face wondering if she's just screwed this up for good.

　

Her foot is over the threshold when Ward's tired voice drifts over. ''You can stay, if you want''. ''Are you sure?'' He groans in agreement and Skye can't remember any of her training as she slips in beside him. Turns the light off so they are crushed in darkness. A few seconds later she matches Ward's breathing to her own, his back to her. She can feel the heat of his skin and knows that she more than likely won't sleep at all. He's too close and she's too far.

　

What the hell is she doing? Why is she here? She doesn't do this, this is not her. For the first time in her life Skye doesn't know the protocol for a situation like this. There isn't one.

　

''I hurt them''. He whispers like it's a secret. ''I hurt them, all of them. They'll never fogive me for that Skye. They don't understand they never will. I was just trying to save John that's all I wanted. I'm a spy it was just a job, it wasn't personal. John was a father to me I did whatever I had to in order to save him''. Ward's voice is soft, like this is a weakness and he's not allowed to show it to her. ''And they think I'm a monster for that''.

　

Slowly her hand crawls across the sheets and touches his back in comfort, sending heat up both their spines. ''You are not a monster Grant, you're good and kind. You care, you care so much. You made a mistake, trusted the wrong person it sounds like. That doesn't make you a villain it makes you human''. He doesn't answer and Skye realizes that he's fallen asleep. She follows soon after, the smell of him next to her soothing and comforting.

　

Ward wakes to his head throbbing and a bad taste in his mouth. Takes in surroundnigs a little slower than usual, so it takes a second for last night's events to reach him. He doesn't remember much, just bits and pieces. He remembers Skye helping him he remembers talking to her some time last night but can't recall the context. The last time he drank too much had been when Kebo found him and they drowned and wallowed in their said lives. He feels another body next to him and knows without turning it's Skye.

　

He briefly recalls telling her she could stay. And much to his surprise she did. He's studying her face, so young and carefree as she sleeps. The horrors of her life haven't touched her yet, she's blissful and oh so close to him. Her cheek nearly touching his pillow, her palm in between them like she was going to wrap her arm around him then decided against it. It comes back to him in a flash quickly, how he almost kissed her, how much he wanted her.

　

He starts dwelling on that cursing himself for being so stupid and careless, he could have just ruined what they have, what they fought so hard for. ''You're staring again''. Skye mutters. ''Am I not allowed to do that?'' He watches a slow smile spread across her lips, she still doesn't open her eyes. ''Skye I''- ''Don't. It's fine we're fine. You were drunk nothing happened. Let's just go back to sleep''.

　

Grant glances at the alarm clock on the nightstand, it's nearly seven a.m. he never sleeps this late. The room is quiet once more and he starts drifting off again when his phone rings loudly. He groans his head killing him as he leans over to search for it on the floor. ''This better be important''. ''Well good morning sunshine where's my girl?'' Nat's cool voice makes Skye sit up and take the phone out of his hand. ''What?'' ''I need you back home now''. ''Copy that''.

　

Skye hangs up and stretches, yawns loudly. ''I'll make coffee''. She says, leaving Ward to shower and put on clean clothes. By the time he walks into the small kitchen section of the hotel room his head in clear. He was drunk, that's it. Last night didn't mean anything. Skye hands him coffee and he smiles greatful at her. ''You know I meant what I said last night, do you remember what that was?'' Grant shakes his head and jumps slightly when her hand caresses his arm.

　

''You're worth it Ward, you are my partner which means I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Especially not Shield. You're not a monster, you're a man that made a bad choice and has suffered for it. You're human, you are trying to make amends for the things you've done. I'm not going to let anything happen to you''. The talk he had with himself in the shower falls down the drain. Of course last night meant something it means everything.

　

It means that he's screwed. Indefinitely.

　

Nat and Kebo are in the living room when they return. ''What was so urgent that you couldn't let me sleep for another hour?'' Skye asks as she sits on the couch and Ward moves beside Kebo. Who is looking in between Skye and Ward with a rasied eyebrow. Grant gives him a warning look and Kebo just shakes his head. ''We have a problem, Shield''. All eyes look to Ward who sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

　

''Let me guess the price on my head just went up''. ''Bingo. Coulson wants to bring you in alive''. Kebo frowns, ''they're going to execute him if they get their hands on him''. ''They won't. Ward you've been a asset to this team and we're not going to let anything happen to you''. ''Romanoff I can handle Shield''. ''No you can't''. Skye mutters, glancing at him to see a flicker of annoyance pass across his face. ''Look all this means is we're going to have to be more subtle.

　

If Shield comes close to one of our missions again they could destroy everything. Ward eventually you might not just have Shield after you, it could be Hydra too''. ''Yeah I know''. Being hunted isn't new to him, ever since John died he's been a target. He isn't afraid of what will happen when he comes face to face with Coulson and the rest of them. He knows that Coulson will stop at nothing to make him suffer, to make him pay for all the hurt he's caused Shield and his agents.

　

He's really afraid that Skye, Tony, Nat and Steve will look at him differently. That they will see who he really is, the darkness inside. Dying to crawl it's way out of his throat.

 

 


	9. My Past Has Tasted Bitter For Years Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye finds herself dealing with emotions she never thought she'd have to on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always! Enjoy! Let me know how you feel about this one!

 

Kebo is walking through Stark Tower the bright sunshine filling the hall when he's pulled into a room by strong hands. ''What the hell?'' He turns to find Ward standing in the middle of the room anxiety all over his face. ''What's wrong with you boss?'' Kebo asks as he shuts the door. ''We have a problem, I, I have a problem''. Grant runs a hand through his hair in exasperation his face full blown panic mode at this point.

　

''What's going on? Are you alright?'' One hand on his gun just in case, Kebo takes Ward's saferty very seriously because no one else does. Not even Grant himself. ''Paul is in a meeting he can't get out of, he's supposed to call when he's done''. Kebo assesses Ward with caution like he's a wounded animal. ''Okay. Is it an emergency?'' Slowly Kebo inches closer to Ward who starts pacing. ''Is it about Shield? Sir no one is going to let anything happen to you''.

　

Grant almost looks offended, the idea that he'd be this worked up over Phil Coulson is ridiculous. ''It's not about Shield''. Ward sits on a nearby chair, a fancy piece of furniture that probably costs more than his many safe houses. Grant can't shake this feeling, these emotions that have woken in his chest and won't go away. ''It's about Skye''. He tells Kebo who gets it, his face finally kicks in understanding. ''You don't mean, boss do you have feelings for her?''

　

''I don't know''. Kebo groans and begins walking the short length of the room. ''We didn't come here for you to screw your partner''. ''I know that''. ''We came here because for some unknown reason you feel as if you need to prove yourself to someone or something. I get the whole redemption thing but there are other ways than this''. Ward glances at the knuckles on his right hand before responding. ''I told her about Shield, about Garrett''.

　

Kebo is surprised, Grant doesn't talk about John unless he absolutely has to. ''I was drunk''. ''Since when do you get drunk? When did you tell her this?'' ''Last night''. ''So that's where you were. Nat and I placed bets, she won''. ''I don't know what to do''. Kebo stops his pacing at looks over at Ward. ''Yes you do, it's what you do best. Only question is do you really want to?'' It's true. Grant could put Skye in a box inside his head, seal up tight fight whatever this is.

　

Or he couldn't. The thought terrifies him. He hasn't known her very long and when they first met he couldn't stand to be in the same room as her. She's violent, closed off, judgemental and she can be cruel when she wishes. But he couldn't imagine his life without her, the life he lived before was a lie, this one isn't. This is real, the real him. Not Agent Grant Ward, not a cover he's playing for Shield or Hydra. This is just Grant Ward and he wants Skye. Simple as that.

　

''She doesn't know the awful things I've done, how terrible I've been. She said I was a good man, that I'm not a villan''. Kebo's eyes soften. ''She's right. You're human you make mistakes. Shield won't ever understand that''. ''It's not an excuse you know, I had a choice and I still betrayed Coulson and the team''. It's like a broken record, one they haven't skipped in a long time. Kebo knows that the subject of Shield is coming up and Ward is beginning to reflect on all the wrong things he's done.

　

''Boss we've talked about this. Don't let Shield ruin all the progress you've made. You have come so far don't take one step back because Coulson knows you're not in hiding anymore. You're better than that''. Before Ward can respond his phone rings it's Paul and Grant sighs in relief. Kebo leaves him to it and on his way out the door nearly collides into Skye. Who braces herself for the impact leaving Kebo to crash into the wall.

　

''Bloody hell woman watch where you're going!'' ''Sorry''. She steps away from him, glances at the closed door and continues down the hall. ''Ward told me what he said last night''. Kebo tells her as she walks up to Tony's bar and pours herself a drink. Tony and Pepper are currently out of town and Steve is supposed to be stopping by for a visit in the next week or two. ''He was drunk''. Skye is brushing it off thinking Ward might be embarrassed for opening up to her.

　

''He trusts you, you know. He doesn't talk about Garrett with just anybody''. Skye looks as if she wants to ask more, but doesn't. Kebo sighs and pops open a beer. ''Look the John Garrett situation is a sore subject he doesn't like to talk about it. Since you're his partner I'm just giving you a head's up about Shield. They are going to do everything in their power to bring him down, to hurt him like he hurt them. As if they haven't done that enough but Coulson's team is full of vengeful bastards that think they're heroes but they are not''.

　

Kebo takes another sip before continuing. ''They were cruel to him when they found out he was Hydra. Didn't even try to see if there was a story behind his betrayal, a reason for why he was the way that he was. Just locked him in a cell. Tortured him for intel, I'm not justifying the things Ward has done. But it wasn't entirely his fault''. Skye thinks back to what Nat said in the beginning that he was brought into this life against his will.

　

''What do you mean it wasn't his fault?'' Kebo sighs, ''not my story to tell Cupcake. Let's just say there's more to Ward than what it seems''. Nat breezes into the room and leans against the bar, raising an eyebrow to Skye in a silent question. ''Don't start''. ''I didn't say anything''. ''You didn't have to. Nothing happened last night with Ward''. Kebo and Nat exchange a look. ''I hate both of you''. Skye grumbles as she walks away and into her own room.

　

She doesn't get to stay there very long. An hour into her Tai-Chi Nat knocks on the door and tells her she has a mission. ''Our next target owns a night club, name is Samuel Zimmer. Sound familiar?'' Nat asks Ward who shakes his head. His hour long session with Paul via phone call has drained him. He talked about Garrett for a while, then about Shield and that all too familair guilt settled between his ribs. He spent the rest of the time talking about Skye.

　

'' _She clearly cares about you Grant, and you've never had that before. Every woman in your life that you've known personally has left you_ ''. His mother, his sister, his grandmother, May. Not that he cared about the Calvary, but they were a team once upon a time _. ''So what do I do Paul?'' ''Your first reaction was to shut her out wasn't it?'' ''Yes''. ''Well maybe you could try letting her in. It won't kill you. Garrett was wrong, a woman isn't going to make you weak''._

　

Grant focuses back on the mission just in time. ''So I'll go in get Samuel alone and then cross him off. Ward you can just stand there and look pretty''. Ward rolls his eyes at Skye. Nat suddenly flashes Grant a grin. ''Sorry Skye but I don't think you're Sam's type. Romeo, you're up. Do whatever you have to to get Sam out of that club undetected''. Easy enough. Ward is a master at pretending to be someone he's not, he's done this before. Doesn't bother him.

　

Nat knows this, but she's surprised to find that it bothers Skye. Who's face slips right before she quickly covers it up. Jealousy. It's brief just a flash, Ward doesn't even catch it. If Nat didn't know Skye so well she probably wouldn't of noticed either, she keeps her discovery to herself.

　

Skye looks around the night club with distaste. The lights are too bright and throbbing, the music loud and annoying the same tune over and over again. She can feel every vibration near and far, humming fast in her veins hot in her blood. Every heart beat runs through her fingers, sporadic heavy. Her head is starting to ache under the weight of it all. She glances subtly to her left where a dark leather jacket comes to sit beside her.

　

Ward says nothing, just acts like she's another girl at the bar and they don't know each other. Samuel hasn't shown up yet. She wants to know what Kebo meant eariler when he said it wasn't all Ward's fault, what did that mean? There's more to the story that she's dying to know, Ward and his ghosts, if they breathe the same air as her's. If they keep him up at night if they give him dreams that make him scream in agony.

　

It's none of her bussiness really. She hasn't told Ward anything about her past. About how Shield stole her away from her parents who are dead now, how everyone she's ever known is gone. How she was locked in a lab and that's how she became Inhuman, she joined the Avengers because it was her last resort honestly. Without Nat and everyone else she'd be long dead by now. He was locked up, like her. They both were held captive for a long period of time.

　

''Target approaching. Coming in through the back door. Strike when ready Ward''. Nat says in their comms, Ward walks away from Skye quickly as he came. Not looking at her once. She turns and looks over shoulders to find Ward on the other side of the room. Keeping a distance between him and Samuel but also in line of sight. Once Samuel glances just to his left, Tall Dark and Handsome will be waiting quietly in the shadows. There's no way he could possibly resist.

　

While they wait for him to take the bait Skye can't help but think of the events from last night. Yes Grant was drunk, he told her that Garrett was a father to him and that's why he betrayed Shield. She understands that, loyalty above all else. He's a spy it was his job. No judgement from her on that end. She knows enough about Shield and how they operate, well Fury's Shield anyway. Coulson is running in the complete opposite direction Fury was so who knows what hes going to do.

　

There's just something about Ward that she can't shake. Maybe it's his sadness that relates to her own. Maybe it's the way he moves still like a solider, light on his feet. Whatever it is she can't turn it off. They barely know each other but at the same time she knows how he likes his coffee and that he reads the sunday paper in the study as the sun is rising. She also knows that he hates when people smack their gum and he always has at least four weapons on his person at all times.

　

How he perfers guns but will use a knife without a second thought. He's flawless in what he does, rarely makes a mistake. Can shape himself into an entirely different person in nearly half a second. That his favorite breakfast is pumpkin pancakes with pecan syrup, he doesn't eat them often but whenever Kebo makes them it brings a smile to his face. Skye briefly closes her eyes, pushing the way it felt when Ward's lips brushed her own and focuses back on the mission.

　

Samuel has now moved over to Ward and the two are speaking in each other's ear. Ward is giving Samuel his trademark cocky grin, placing a hand on his arm. The Hydra agent is falling fast for their trap, all melted goo under Grant's heated stare. She can relate. Dazzled, that's the only thing Skye can say for Samuel in this moment. The poor boy didn't stand a chance. After twenty minutes Samuel slings his arm around Ward's shoulder and Skye feels a spark of something.

　

Jealousy? She could vomit at that thought, she doesn't get jealous. It's not an emotion she's familiar with. Never really cared about anyone that much to really get it. But there's just a small pit of rage in her belly, much to her own surprise. It's disgusting and she needs to shut it down right now. ''He's handsome, I can see the appeal''. Skye starts at the thin accent to her right, not having felt or heard another person's approach.

　

Seeing who it is Skye smirks and takes a sip of her drink. ''Don't know what you're talking about''. Wanda Maximoff rolls her eyes, wondering why Skye can't see what she does. ''Sure you don't''. ''What are you doing here? Thought you were training with Cap and Sam''. Skye and Wanda became good friends after Sokovia, she stops by Stark Tower as much as she can. Also being locked in labs and experimented on can really bring people together.

　

''I needed a break. Besides Sam and Steve are following a lead on James''. ''Oh''. Skye turns to find Ward and Samuel leaning towards each other and he laughs at something Ward has said. Skye scoffs, ''he isn't even that funny''. Wanda shakes her head once more, ''how can you not see it? How do you not know?'' ''Know what?'' ''You care about him, you're jealous that he is flirting with someone other than you''. ''I am not''. ''What are you so afraid of?''

　

Skye can't manage to wipe the fear off her face in time. ''You know why''. Wanda blinks against the bright lights and puts a comforting hand on Skye's shoulder. ''You can't live your life in fear''. ''I'm not. I'm trying to protect him''. ''Whatever excuse you want to go with. I see how he looks at you''. Wanda has only met Ward once and the entire time his attention was on Skye, completely and without wavering. That was a month ago.

　

''He doesn't, I don't know what you're talking about''. Wanda casts her eyes down for a moment and then says, ''he looks at you like you are the sun''. Skye doesn't really know how to respond to that. She doesn't get the chance. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Samuel and Ward headed out the side door, Samuel's hand in Ward's back pocket. She's in charge of taking care of the other Hydra agents in the club and she doesn't have the patience to be quiet about it.

　

''You want to have some fun?'' She asks Wanda who looks nervous, her and Skye share different opinions on the word fun. She follows Skye into the mass of sweaty bodies to the side wall where a fire alarm rests. ''Do the honors?'' Wanda pulls the lever and then with a small flick of her finger the sprinkler system comes on. Soaking all of them in a matter of secods. Skye wastes no time in seeking out the Hydra agents, takes them down so fast it's nearly laughable. Everyone else has either left or is in the process of running out to notice them.

　

Wanda keeps the guns at bay, making sure no harm comes to Skye while she's kicking ass. As Skye finishes the last guy with a sharp kick to his temple the door next to her bursts open and Samuel lands in a heap on the floor. Still breathing, clutching his face full of blood. ''Grant Ward you son of a bitch. You've been hunting us''. ''Guilty''. Ward says taking out his gun. ''You won't get away with this''. ''We kind of are''. Skye chimes in while checking her partner and Wanda for injuries.

　

''Hydra knows, they know you've betrayed us''. Ward flicks his eyes over to Skye, they were afraid of this. ''And they'll be coming for you''. ''Not too worried about it Samuel''. Ward is about to pull the trigger when the other man starts laughing. ''You have no idea what's coming for you, who's coming for you''. Ward Skye and Wanda all glance at each other, Nat is dead silent in their comm. ''How did Hydra find out?'' Skye asks, moving to Ward's side.

　

''You're going to die''. Samuel says starting to get up until Skye slams her heel on his chest, keeps it there. ''Who's coming for him? Who's Hydra sending? A strike team?'' Samuel laughs and starts choking on his blood. ''Something so much worse''. ''What?''

　

''The Winter Solider''.

　

Ward pulls the trigger.

 


	10. Run Boy Run They're Trying To Catch You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you, this one isn't as long as I would have liked it to be. But it had to be done so they next chapter can flow easier.

 

Bucky Barnes walks through the streets of Turkey, the night is cold the air smooth. Looking over his shoulder has become second nature since he left Hydra. Since Steve has been looking for him. Steve. His head is a jumbled mess filled with screams sometimes he can't remember if he's here or back there again with that machine. Some days he wakes in fear that he's turned back into that monster Hydra made. The man who did terrible ugly things without remorse.

　

Nothing makes sense except for the memories of Steve. When they were growing up, his mother with her warm smile and always invited Bucky over for dinner. It's an odd feeling being older than he feels. Everyone he's ever known is dead while he keeps on living and doesn't deserve to. He should be in a grave by now next to Steve, they shouldn't even be here. Bucky turns the corner to enter into his small one bedroom flat, shivering against the cold.

　

The room is dark and he sets the keys onto the kitchen counter, warming his hands against his mouth. Flicks the only light on and goes to make a fresh pot of coffee, picks up the local newspaper he fetched that morning but didn't read. The world is so different now, darker. More fragile, evil doesn't bother to hide in the shadows anymore. Hydra is out in the open and the organization that Peggy started, Shield is too. It's war and Bucky wants no part of it.

　

He's seen too many bad days wants nothing more than to be left alone. To sort through the mess his brain has been left in to try and remember who he is. He is no longer James Buchanan Barnes and he will never be the Winter Solider again. Hydra would have to kill him before he became that way again. A small whisper in the back of his head tells him that Steve would never let that happen and he shakes it off. Guilt eating away at him.

　

He remembers everything, everyone all of them. The people he hurt, the lives he destroyed. He knows who Steve Rogers is, every memory they ever shared is fresh in his mind. There's just too much blood on his hands for Steve to ever forgive him, is what he thinks anyway. He's a horrible man who's done horrible things and nothing he can ever do will repay for the crimes he's committed. He doesn't deserve pity, sympathy or a second chance.

　

''Hey sailor''. He jumps, which takes him by surprise. He didn't feel anyone else in the apartment when he entered, thought he was alone. The lamp beside his bed flickers on and he relaxes, the stiffness in his muscles leavess quickly as it came. ''What are you doing here?'' ''I was in the neighborhood''. ''Turkey isn't exactly down the street''. He joins her on the bed and puts his flesh hand on her thigh dragging it up and up until her breathing hitches.

　

''I didn't come here for that''. He's surprised, that's the only reason she ever contacts him. That's when he sees the stress on her face, ''what's wrong Skye?'' She sighs and gets up starts pacing the room. Puts her long pretty hair in a ponytail and he admires the way her legs look in her jeans. He and Skye are friends he thinks, take comfort in each other when the world is a cruel cold place. When they need to forget all the bad things they've done.

　

Skye is closed off and distant, a freezing rush of artic water to his fire. She doesn't sleep with him because she wants a relationship, he makes her not think for a while. Bucky would say the same thing about her. With Skye everything is simple and easy. He never has to question her motives if she has a trick up her sleeve, never has to worry that she's going to stab him in his sleep. He trusts her and he knows she trusts him.

　

And Skye doesn't see him as the Winter Solider, doesn't care that he's not the man he once was. She would have liked James, he thinks. She just sees him as Bucky and he hasn't had that before, she's the first person besides Steve to treat him like a human being instead of a weapon. ''Hydra is looking for you''. She tells him. ''I know''. ''They're trying to send you on a mission to kill one of my friends''. He notes the anxiety in her voice, she's worried.

　

Very rarely does Skye ever show her emotions around him so he's surprised, taken back. ''Who is it?'' She glances at him and plays with her fingers. ''Does the name Grant Ward mean anything to you?'' It sounds famiiar but he can't remember why. Perhaps he heard it in passing once. ''No''. ''Hydra wants him dead and I can't let that happen''. At first all the hair at the back of his neck stands up at attention because he thinks she might be here to kill him.

　

Then decides against it, she wouldn't do that. ''I just came to warn you that they're looking for you Bucky. You need to leave here right now and keep moving. I'll hide you for as long as I can. But Steve is looking for you too and you and I both know he isn't going to stop until he finds you''. Another thing he feels guilty for, asking no begging her to not tell Steve where he was. He's still surprised she did it, that she hasn't breathed a word to anyone.

　

''Okay''. His movements are mechanical, praticed. Pack up the few belongings he has while Skye scrubs the room clean leaving no evidence he was ever there. ''I have a safety deposit box in Australia, everything you need is in there''. They leave the apartment quietly and Skye has one hand on her gun. ''And if I didn't want to go to Australia?'' There's a light teasing in his voice that she rolls her eyes at. ''Then you can handle Hydra on your own''.

　

She and Bucky hide in alleys and back roads until they find a decent car to hotwire. ''The airport isn't far from here, I wrote directions on this if you need it''. She hands him a waded up piece of paper which he stuffs in his pocket. ''Thanks''. Skye glances around to make sure they don't have a tail. Bucky is opening the car door and Skye slinks back into the growing dark night when black unmarked SUV's sorround them, as do three helicopters.

　

''It's Hydra!'' Skye yells and only a second passes before they open fire. Skye throws her hands up to stop the bullets from touching her while Bucky makes a dive for the car. Using it as a weapon, his metal hand throwing it into two of the vehicles rendering them useless. Skye takes out the agents who get out of the cars, she and Bucky exchange a look. Run. She takes out the nearest helicopter with ease, it crashes to the ground and explodes in flames while her and Bucky duck for cover.

　

''How the hell did they find us?'' ''No idea''. They make a run for it again not entirely sure where they are going but they need to get as far away from Hydra as possible. Agents are surrounding them again weapons hot. Skye is flawless in hand to hand combat, they never stood a chance. ''Who trained you again?'' Bucky asks as he lands a punch to someone's face and they go down instantly. ''The Black Widow''. She answers, kicking another agent in the ribs before shooting him.

　

She looks up just in time to see some sort of explosive device headed straight for them. On instinct her palms shoot up to protect her and the weapon directed at them crashes into a nearby building. Skye only has half a second to panic before the building explodes and she's thrown back her head hitting the concrete hard. There's a strong ringing in her ears she tastes blood, there's a sharp pain in her left leg. Smoke is in her eyes her lungs she can't breathe.

　

Someone is telling her to run yanking on her arm and she's too disorientated to fight back she can feel glass sharp in her hair. There's screaming, many people are screaming the whole world is on fire. She has flashes of the Battle of New York, of Ultron as his metal fingers clutched her throat. Then as quick as a heartbeat her vision clears, the haze lifts from her eyes. She sees Bucky in front of her his hand shoving her up and pushing her down the street.

　

The street and other buildings are in ruins debris covers everything, it's all on fire. ''We can't just leave we have to help those people!'' ''There's no time! Hydra is going to kill you and capture me''. ''I can't leave them!'' ''You have to! Do you want to live?'' Bucky's face is full of sweat smeared with dirt and oil, he smells of smoke and blood. She doesn't answer instead moving around him to take out a few agents headed their way. ''I can't''.

　

And Bucky covers her back as she runs into the burning buildings. Skye sprints through the maze of flames and smoke getting out whoever she can. She does not think about the dead bodies on the ground, the blood on the floor. The cries of people she hasn't reached yet. She sprains her ankle and breaks two fingers fighting through rubble while Bucky fights off any Hydra agents that have followed them. Eventually after she's light headed and swaying on her feet the building is clear.

　

Skye and Bucky continue running as much as they can before going on a roof to check and see if they lost Hydra. She can hear various alarms going off, the smoke is rising high into the black sky, even from here she can hear screaming, or maybe that's just still in her head. Bucky looks over at her, her face covered in ash soaked in sweat. Her clothes have been torn and covered in blood. She's missing a boot, her bright blue sock sticks out like a sore thumb.

　

''You okay?'' ''You so owe me after this''. He laughs something rare for him and she does too. ''You know we're not out of the woods yet''. He says looking behind him. ''I know''. Skye takes one step to jump off the roof her hands spread out to catch her when the door to the roof flies open and Hydra agents charge them. Skye turns and flexes her fingers, their guns fall useless and Bucky is ruthless in his attack. Skye doesn't hold back, her own feelings for Hydra bleeding into her punches.

　

She knows it's only a matter of time until Tony gets word of this, until he and the rest of the team gets involved to ''protect her''. And that would be the last thing she needs for her sake and for Bucky's. ''You have to get out of here''. She yells over to him, ducking an elbow aimed for her stomach, flipping the guy over and tossing him off the roof. Bucky gives her an incredulous look as he slams another agent into the ground.

　

''Steve will be here soon, Hydra will probably call in reinforcements to bring you in and Shield will more than likely join the party too. I can handle that, can you?'' She brings the last guy down with Nat's signature move, wraps her legs around his neck and cuts off his airways. Skye jumps to her feet, coughs for a few seconds her eyes watering until she looks up at him. ''I know the last thing you want is to face Steve right now. So go, I got this''.

　

It takes a few more minutes that they don't have to convince him to go. He kisses her hard, no passion behind it just guilt. A promise to stay safe. He leaves just in time because military helicopters swarm her and government agents overpower the roof in a matter of seconds. Skye puts her hands over her head in surrender just as James Rhodes lands in front of her, War Machine is supposed to intimidate her she supposes, but it never does.

　

''Congratulations Quake''. He says, lifting his helmet and scanning the area for Barnes. ''You just became a criminal''. She flashes him a smirk, ''don't really think I ever stopped being one. You know Tony isn't going to like this''. ''I'm aware. Give me your hands''. She doesn't really have a choice, she's out gunned. And Tony will spring her anyway. This isn't the first time he's had to pull strings to get her out of trouble.

　

　

 


	11. I've Got Thick Skin & An Elastic Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to Skye when she's in custody?

 

Skye looks around the cold bland room she's in. Pale gray walls, one door, one way glass. She's been in interrogation rooms before so she's not intimidated, knows how to play the game. She's hand cuffed to the steel table not that it means anything, she can easily break out of them. But the US government knows about her and her powers so there are also gauntlets on her wrists which keep her powers dormant until they come off. Bastards.

　

She could still get out of here but Skye knows she's out gunned on this one, not even Nat could beat these odds. Rhodes and the team he brought with him saw her let Bucky go, he's a wanted man which makes her an accomplice. She could be facing actual charges here and it should worry her, make her sweat a little. But she's not, Tony will get her out of this and if not well she's just going to have to risk her luck and escape.

　

Skye has played this game before, they are letting her sit here and stew about the ''crime'' she committed. Then some government tool bag will come in here with his dark suit and glare that's supposed to intimidate her but will only make her want to punch him in the face. He'll ask her about Bucky, why she was with him if they are on the same side. Is she loyal to Hydra?

　

Does she understand how serious this matter is? Bucky Barnes is a wanted man and by helping him she's in so much trouble facing years of jail time. Then they will offer her a deal, she tells them where Bucky is and all the charges will be dropped. She's a free woman. Not happening. She will continue to lie for him because he doesn't deserve to be caught and trapped like some kind of animal.

　

He's just a man that was taken from the only life he'd ever known and forced to become a machine. He's a killer but not by choice. Who is she to take the life he's found for himself away from Hydra and turn him in? Just because some dick with a gun strapped to his hip tells her so? Not likely. It's wrong this whole thing is wrong. Bucky is war hero who doesn't deserve any of this, the guy just needs a break.

　

She regrets not telling Steve. She didn't because Bucky begged her to, he didn't want to face Steve he was too afraid. Afraid that he would see him differently after all the awful things he's done, that he'd blame Bucky for nearly killing him when Shield fell. And while Skye tried to reason with him saying that Steve would understand, in the end she kept her mouth shut.

　

There was just something about the desperation in his voice that kept her mute, the look in his eye when he asked her not to breathe a word to anyone. A deep sadness that called to some part of her. Not even Nat knows about her and Bucky and Skye supposes she should have said something to her, but never got around to it. Besides it really wasn't any of Nat's business if Skye's being honest, she didn't think anyone would be hurt.

　

The heavy door opens in front of her and Rhodes walks in along with another man behind him. ''Why did you do this to me Quake? I had plans tonight and they didn't involve bringing you in''. Skye shrugs. ''Felt like it. How long before Tony gets here?'' If Rhodes didn't call him already the news feed more than likely alerted her team already. Rhodes smiles at her and the chair scrapes along the floor as he takes a seat. The other agent remains standing.

　

''Let's just make this easy for both of us for old time's sake, yeah? Just tell me where Barnes is and I'll let you go. Take those things off your wrists and you'll be on your way back to Stark Tower in no time''. ''Why in such a hurry War Machine? Got a hot date?'' ''Skye''- ''What about you?'' She asks the other agent who is stone and silent next to Rhodes. He gives no response. Skye tosses her hair over her shoulder, ''I want my lawyer''.

　

Rhodes sighs and closes his eyes, mutters how sometimes she's like Tony. ''I have the right to an attorney''. She doesn't have one but she's buying time, time for Tony to get here or until she can break out of these cuffs without anyone seeing. Rhodes nods to the other agent who leaves the room. ''What's his problem?'' ''He doesn't like you''. Skye smirks, ''most people don't''. ''Skye please just make this easy for me, for once. Just tell me why you were with Barnes''. She presses her lips together dramatically.

　

''Look Tony isn't going to be able to spring you out of this one. I'm trying to help you, do you realize how much hot water you're in right now?'' All she does is narrow her eyes at him. It takes another hour before anything more happens. Skye is shifting in the seat her butt starting to go numb when the now empty room fills once more. With someone she wasn't exactly expecting. ''Fury. What hole did you crawl out of to help little 'ol me?''

　

The former Director of Shield frowns at her and takes the chair Rhodes previously occupied. Folds his hands atop the table and glares at her. ''What the hell have you gotten yourself into? Do you have any idea the damage you've caused?'' ''First of all it was Hydra who attacked me, I was just defending myself. I don't really see the problem here''. ''The problem is that you let the Winter Solider escape, he's a threat''.

　

She chuckles. ''No he's not. Bucky isn't under the control of Hydra anymore, he's basically harmless. He just needs a break''. Nick cocks his head to the side, observing her. ''Why are you really here Fury? I can't be just to help me out of the good of your heart. You and I are far from best friends''. ''I came because Nat asked, wanted me to pull some strings I still have. The Avengers know that you're here and why''.

　

What she doesn't expect is her stomach to drop. Guilt. Skye feels guilty for lying to them, to Steve. And now they know about Bucky, not the nature of their relationship but that they are aware of each other. That she let him go. Skye doesn't want to tell them how she knows Bucky, how she'd been hiding him for months now. Ward's face flashes before her eyes and half of her wonders how he will take it.

　

Skye quickly brushes that off, they are just friends. Who she sleeps with is none of his damn bussiness, it's not Tony's or Steve's. It's her life and how she chooses to live it is up to her. ''If you want to talk let's talk about the real issue at hand here. Shield is after him''. Nick doesn't have to ask who she's talking about, reads it in her eyes. Ward. ''They know he's not hiding anymore the price on his head went up''. Nick sighs softly.

　

''I'll protect him, nothing is going to happen to him''. He says. ''And how exactly are you going to do that?'' ''Coulson will listen to me''. ''Hope you're right. Because if anything happens to him that's one you, you have to live with that. You won't have to worry about Kebo putting a bullet in you because I'll beat him to it''. Fury studies her again and then starts laughing. ''Not really seeing how me threatening you is funny Nick''.

　

The older man sobers up and wipes his eye. ''Oh you'll understand when you're older. Look all you have to do is tell Rhodes where Bucky is. Doesn't have to be the right location, you can just say he got away. Between Tony and I they'll let you off with a warning. Besides Steve wants to be the one to find him and I doubt he'll let the governement beat him to it''. Skye gasps in mock shock. ''Nick Fury are you telling me to lie? That's just so wrong''.

　

He gives her a look and she nods. ''I could always break out of here you know''. She comments. ''You could but you'd be shot down''. ''Doubting my skills Nick, I'm offended''. ''This is why people don't like you Quake''. She winks at him and tells Rhodes to come back in.

　

Three hours later another faceless government tool bag comes and removes the cuffs from her. Skye gave them a location of one of her own safe houses claiming her and Bucky had a plan that if something like this ever happened they would meet back there. They didn't, but no one needs to know that. Thanks to whatever puppet strings Fury was able to pull they are letting her go with a warning. That if she ever crosses paths with Bucky she's to turn him in immediately. It's not going to happen but she agreed anyway.

　

''You know the only one hurt out of all of this is Steve''. Fury comments as she gets up and fights the urge to punch both him and the agent in the mouth. ''You know I didn't ask you for your opinion''. ''I deserve a thanks at least, if it weren't for me you'd be in a cell''. Skye rolls her eyes, ''if Tony didn't get me out I would of found my own way old man''. ''Whatever you say''. He opens the door for her and Skye comes face to face with Nat.

　

Who's face in blank and unreadable. ''Romanoff why is your girl always getting in trouble?'' Nat has her arms crossed behind her back and is observing her apprentice carefully. Checking for injuries for a reason for the truth. ''She's been hanging out with Tony too much''. Is all she says before spinning on her heel and walking down a bleached white vacant hallway. Skye follows her, when they get to the elevators Nat throws her a change of clothes that were tucked under her arm.

　

''There's a bathroom go wash up you look like crap, we'll wait here''. Skye does as she says, and knows that Nat isn't angry. She just doesn't understand and is waiting on an explaination, they all are. Skye changes and winces as a sharp pain shoots through her ankle. She already set her broken fingers back into place, still missing a boot, there's a hole in her sock. There's dried blood all over her leg from where a piece of glass got stuck. It's not deep at all.

　

After she's done changing she throws away her ruined clothes and glances at herself in the mirror. Face pale and streaked with dirt, long dried blood clinging to her right cheek. One eye is swollen and her lip is split. She grabs a paper towel and scrubs her face clean. Skye puts her hair back up and leans on the counter, hands braced against the sink. Hangs her head down low and releases a breath puffing out her cheeks. All she was doing was trying to protect Bucky, Steve would do the same.

　

The only person she's worried about is Steve, how he'll react. He will feel betrayed especially after he asked her to help and she knew where Bucky was the entire time. Tony will be angry just because he isn't Bucky's biggest fan but it won't last for long. Clint more than likely when he hears about it will be more concerned for her than anything else, Banner too. Ward is the puzzle she can't solve, she has no idea how he will feel about it, not that his opinion really matters. But he is her partner, she was in trouble and he should of been informed.

　

Either way this is not going to be a fun night. Nat and Fury are quiet as they leave the building she was being held in, no one says a word as they board the quin jet. ''Shield isn't going to give up you know. Coulson had Agents May and Hunter infiltrate Hydra last week just to see if Ward was still in the organization. They're not going to stop until they kill him sir''. Fury shakes his head, ''that's not going to happen. I'll talk to Coulson''.

　

Silence again as they take off and then Nat fixes her gaze on Skye. ''Did Barnes find you or did you find him?'' ''I found him''. Skye knows she owes it to Nat to tell her the truth, they don't have any secrets from each other. ''You went to warn him about Hydra''. Skye nods and Nat asks her why. Skye doesn't answer, her face revealing everything Nat needs to know. Fury can't read her eyes but Nat and Skye have known each other too long, they don't need words.

　

''Oh, Skye''. ''I did what I had to. Hydra was going to put his brain in a blender''. ''That's not the only reason you warned him''. Nat can read in between the lines, she was trying to protect Ward. ''Well you've made a mess. Tony wasn't thrilled when Rhodes called him and said he had to bring you in. You're all over the news you know''. ''Wouldn't be the first time''. Skye looks out the window until they reach Stark Tower. Tony is waiting for them when the jet docks, Wanda by his side. ''You okay?'' He asks as she steps out and Nat wraps an arm around her.

　

Wanda and Skye exchange a look as they walk inside where Steve, Kebo and Ward are standing in the middle of the room staring at her. Skye refuses to meet Steve's eyes and instead focuses on Ward. The color of his eyes as he checks to see if she's hurt, frowns when he can tell she's in pain. She and Nat sit on the closest couch, Wada beside her while Steve and Tony stand in front of them. Ward Kebo and Fury sit on the couch across from them.

　

''You alright?'' Ward asks her his gaze burning into her like fire. ''Yeah I'm good''. ''You're trending on Twitter you know''. Skye rolls her eyes at Kebo. Tony speaks up, ''hashtag QuakeSolider''. ''You are not helping''. Nat hisses and the two of them. ''Skye''. She swallows and finally meets Steve's eyes. He's looking at her with the same desperation Bucky did when he begged her to keep quiet. The same kind of sadness from two people that have lost their best friend and afraid they are never going to get them back.

　

''Steve I''- ''Why were you there? Why were you helping him?'' ''Hydra hasn't gotten to him yet Steve, I was just warning him''. ''How did you know where he was? Did you find him and just didn't tell me?'' Skye nods and watches his face fall. He trusted her and now he's finding it was for nothing. ''You didn't tell me where he was, why? How could you? You know how long I've been looking for him''. ''I wanted to''. ''So why didn't you?''

　

Skye isn't a nervous person, hasn't been for a long time. But this conversation is making her uncomfortable, she plays with her hair before responding. ''Because Bucky asked me not to''. It's the sentence that does it, revealing that she has known Bucky for a lot longer than just one night. ''How long have you known and didn't tell anyone?'' Steve's voice is guarded. ''A while''. ''And he told you not tell me''. Skye nods. ''Why would he do that?''

　

''You'll have to ask him. Steve I never wanted this to happen''. He gets up and turns away from her, pacing the room. ''I asked you help me look for him but you already knew where he was. You sat there and lied to my face Skye''. She hangs her head, ''I know''. ''Why? There has to be more to the story Skye. How long have you known him? How many times did you talk to him? Where is he why doesn't he want me to find him?''

　

Skye doesn't respond. ''Skye''- ''I promised Bucky I wouldn't say anything, he trusts me and I'm not breaking that''. ''And what made you choose him over me?'' There's so much hurt in Steve's voice that it brings tears to her eyes, Nat squeezes her hand and tells Steve to cool off. He ignores her, just keeps looking at Skye with his big blue eyes begging her for answers. ''You've been seeing him''. Tony mutters, filling in the gaps. Skye nods.

　

For some reason all eyes move from Steve to Ward, who keeps his face still and blank as he can. But there's a twitch in his jaw, that's all. Kebo eyes are wide as he says, ''you've been sleeping with the Winter Solider? Oh my god. If I had zero respect for you before you've just gained it all back. I'm impressed Quake''. Ward basically shoves him out of the room with a smack to the back of his head. Grant follows his number two however, the rest of this conversation is none of his business.

　

Fury sweeps out of the room as well, waiting to be filled in later. Steve looks crest fallen, he's looking at Skye as if he's never seen her before. A stranger, a woman he's never met before sitting in front of him. ''You've been lying to me''. ''I didn't want to. Steve you have to believe that I wanted to tell you but Bucky was too afraid''. He closes his eyes for a moment and then starts walking away. ''Steve please, I didn't think it was a big deal. I was just trying to help''.

　

He's reached the elevators when Skye puts a hand on his arm. ''Thank you for getting him out of there, for protecting him''. He tells her his teeth clenched but she knows he means it. He leaves without another word and much to Skye's surprise she feels tears on her cheeks. Not from shame for what she's done, but because Steve got hurt in the process and that was something she never wanted.

　

When her and Bucky started this she just always thought it would end before anyone found out. They would stop seeing each other and that was that, no one had to know.

　

She never thought she'd regret it.

　

 


	12. I Fell Flat On My Face But Didn't Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye deals with the aftermath of her relationship with Bucky.

 

Skye is laying on the roof looking up at the stars, if she squints hard enough she can see a few. Watch the planes pass by, feel the cool wind in her hair. Can't get Steve out of her head, how he looked at her. Like she was someone he'd never met before, someone cruel and untrustworthy. It hurt and that's what she feels guilty about, not telling him. After he left Skye escaped up here to her safe haven, a place where everyone knows not to bother her.

　

She just lays here staring, trying to find the few constellations she knows, plays their names over and over in her head to keep her mind busy. A few minutes later she hears the door open and doesn't turn around to see who it is. But is rather surprised to see Ward as he stands above her holding a few items in his fingers. Without a word she sits up and he lowers himself to her level, looking at her in that way of his, like no one ever has before.

　

Trying to read her eyes, study her face. He slides her an ice pack and she frowns at it, ''for your hands''. He nods towards the bruising that the gauntlets left, no one else noticed them. She sets it on her left hand and nearly sighs from the relief it brings. Ward puts a first aid kit beside them and Skye rolls her eyes. ''I'm fine''. ''No you're not''. ''It's just a couple of scratches Ward, no big deal''. ''Then humor me''. His hand drifts over to her chin and she jerks her head back.

　

''There's dried blood all over your face and you've been favoring your left leg since you walked in. Leaving injuries untreated can''- ''Fine fine I'll do it if you shut up''. He smiles and reaches for the kit. And even though her life is a mess right now and she has indeed been hiding Bucky from the team, it doesn't escape her how close Ward is to her right now. His eyes are focused on his current task cleaning her face, but she can feel his breath drift across her cheek.

　

His palm as it holds her face still for a second is warm and inviting, strong. That night in his hotel room comes back in a flash and Skye has to hold her breath to keep from leaning in. Clenching her hand so hard to keep from touching him she nearly breaks a finger once more. She wanted him then wanted to feel his skin on her's, wanted to hear her name tumble from his lips. Her relationship if you could call it that with Bucky was only physical.

　

Nothing romantic about it, just two people that had terrible things done to them and seeked a few hours to forget, to feel alive again. To feel something anything but that dark void pressing into them every single day. When she dated a local doctor named Lincoln a few years ago she liked him a lot, enjoyed his company. But he wanted more and she couldn't give it to him in fear of his life so he eneded the relationship.

　

When she was a teen she was head over heels in love with Miles, now Skye thinks it had more to do with she'd been alone for so long and someone came in and swept her off her feet. But then he died and Skye thought she would too, every relationship she had after him was nothing but a fling. Especially after Lincoln, no man would ever get close to her again. With Bucky she didn't have to worry about feelings or attatchments, they were both clear of what they wanted.

　

But with Ward? She's never felt like this before. Sure they haven't known each other long but it was like before he came along the sun only set in her life. Now it rises every day all the time, she feels lighter calmer, better when he's around. Like her time in the lab, the people that have died because of her he makes her not want to dwell. To move on to have a future and she doesn't know why or when it happened.

　

Just that one day she woke up and never wanted him to leave. He dug his way inside her skin made a home out of her chest and refuses to budge. She wonders if he feels the same way and maybe he does, that night in the hotel he made no move to hide that he wanted her too. Granted he was drunk but still. Skye knows she has to tread carefully, Ward can't ever get attatched to her, he can't ever care about her. It would be a death sentence.

　

She wasn't lying to Wanda when she said she was afraid, Skye is afraid all the time. That any second Nat, Tony, Steve one of them will die from a horrible accident or in battle and it will be all her fault. Skye shudders as the memory of the lab comes back, those cruel men who threw cruel words at her as they stuck needles in her arms. ''You okay?'' Ward's hand gently cups her face. ''Didn't hurt you did I?'' Skye shakes her head as he tosses a few used bandages in the kit.

　

''Why are you up here?'' She asks him after he picks up her hand to observe her fingers that she'd already set. Ward gives her a confused look. ''You're hurt, why wouldn't I be?'' She licks her lips, ''because of what happened''. Ward rolls his eyes still holding her hand. ''Your relationship is none of my business Skye''. There's a flash, a tell in his eye when he says this. He let her see that, it was deliberate. She doesn't call him on it.

　

''Wasn't really a relationship''. ''Skye you don't have to explain it to me''. Her free hand comes to rest on top of his and he meets her gaze. ''Yeah I do''. She closes her eyes briefly. ''I've done things terrible ugly things that I shouldn't of when I first got my powers. I hurt people and if wasn't for Nat I would be dead now. There are things about me that you wouldn't like if you knew. I'm not good I'm not soft or warm, I'm not kind. And Bucky understood that''.

　

Ward blinks, let's her continue. ''It was just sex, nothing more. He begged me not to tell Steve so I didn't''. ''Skye you really don't have to tell me. I'm not angry and I'd have no right to be. It's your life''. ''I want to tell you, I do''. Her hand is so small and rough against his. She looks so vulnerable in this moment which is rare, Ward has never seen her so open before. Skye isn't the kind of woman to spill every detail of her life.

　

''And I understand why Steve hates me right now, I should of told him''. ''You were trying to protect Bucky, he put you in this position with Steve and he shouldn't of. It wasn't right, and Steve doesn't hate you. How could he?'' Skye smirks and looks back up into the night. Watches the city for a while as Ward cleans up. ''Nat should look at your leg, you might need stitches''. He says and neither of them make a move to get up, the wind strong and almost violent.

　

''Skye you're not the only person on this roof who's done things they aren't proud of. I'm a killer, I've been one for years now. In the name of Shield, Hydra. I've done unspeakable things, things that you wouldn't like if you knew''. He bumps his shoulder into her's as he repeats her words from earlier. ''But I've learned that dwelling on them doesn't make things easier, living in the past isn't living at all''. ''Preaching to the choir here partner''.

　

''All I'm saying is I'm here, my shoulder is free''. Skye looks over to him can feel the warmth of his body through her shirt. ''I know''. She settles back into her original position staring up into the night. ''Steve won't ever forgive me''. Ward lays down next to her his knee brushing against her own. ''You know him better than I do but I really don't think he's the type of person to hold a grudge. Just give him time he'll come around, he saw on the news you were protecting Bucky''.

　

Skye rolls her head to look over at him, he seems peaceful his face relaxed. It's in this moment that she realizes her affair with Bucky is probably over. He'll be on the run now going dark, hidden in the shadows. It took her a long time to track him down in the first place and now that he knows Hydra and Steve are looking for him more than ever, she doesn't stand a chance. It was always going to end, they were doomed before anything ever begun.

　

''One thing I hate about the city, too many lights''. Ward mutters looking over at her. She doesn't say anything, wondering once more who this man in front of her is. His history with Shield, with John Garrett. How he became this robot in human form with whiskey eyes that look at her like she's the only person in the room. A few minutes later Nat comes onto the roof and nods at Skye, ''let me see your leg''. Who sighs and leaves Ward underneath the bright lights.

　

Skye is sitting on Tony's work bench with her pant leg rolled up while Nat shuffles through a first aid kit. ''I should have told you about Bucky''. Skye says when Nat swipes her skin with an antiseptic wipe. ''Skye who you sleep with is none of my business''. ''I know, but it was with Bucky. You know how much he means to Steve''. ''So do you''. Ouch. ''I should of told him''. ''Yeah you should of. You ready?'' Nat is holding up a needle and thread. ''Do it''.

　

They've done this too many times before for it to be a big deal, Skye hardly notices the pain anymore. ''How long do you think he'll be mad at me?'' Nat glances up from her work to Skye's face. ''Not long. You let Bucky go, got him away from Hydra in one piece. Steve knows that, he saw it on the news. Just apologize and keep hunting down Hydra and you'll be fine''. Tony walks in and winks at her. ''Hey there's my little criminal''. Nat shoots him a warning look.

　

''Banner has been calling for you non stop it's exhausting. Call him back when you're done so he can leave me alone, you know how he is when he gets worried''. ''Okay''. Tony sits next to her and frowns at her hands. ''Those from the gauntlets? I told Rhodes never to use those on you''. Skye shrugs. ''It's fine''. ''No it's not. Consider them no longer a problem, Jarvis find me every known model of the gloves that were placed on Skye. Send them to me''. ''Yes sir''.

　

''Oh and by the way you ever pull a stunt like that again I'm grounding you. Seriously if I get another call saying you've been arrested I'm locking you in your room with no dinner''. Skye rolls her eyes and lays her head on Tony's shoulder. ''Sorry I had you worried''. ''Just if you're going to sleep with someone can it be Ward next time?'' Skye blanches while Nat smacks his arm. ''Ow. Come on you know we're all thinking it! He's not a bad guy''.

　

''Says the man who hated him as much as I did when he first got here''. ''But now I don't. Now I think you should be with him. Hashtag SkyeWard''. Nat really does try to fight her laughter but fails and both her and Tony nearly tumble over from it. ''I hate both of you''. Skye stays silent as Nat finishes up her stitches. ''No you don't''. Tony squeezes her shoulders gently before leaving them alone. ''Is Fury gone already?'' ''Left a few minutes ago''.

　

''Do you really think Coulson will listen to him about Ward?'' Nat wraps Skye's leg in gauze before responding. ''I hope so. Fury has always been a role model for Phil from what I heard''. ''And what if he doesn't? What if Coulson doesn't stop hunting Ward?'' ''Then we deal with it as it comes. Careful my young Padawan, your emotions are showing''. Nat smirks at Skye before walking away, leaving Skye to roll her eyes and throw something in her direction.

　

Later that night after Tony has gone to sleep and Nat has left for the evening, Skye finds herself at the bar the lights dim. Feels someone approach to her left and take the seat next to her. It's Wanda. ''Interesting day''. Skye nods and opens a bottle of bourbon sliding Wanda a glass. ''Steve will forgive you, you know. You are like a sister to him he will not be able to stay angry at you for long''. ''Maybe I deserve it, maybe he shouldn't forgive me''.

　

''Skye you made a mistake, should you have told Steve about Bucky when you found him? Yes. But you didn't because Bucky asked you not to. You were trying to protect a friend and there's nothing shameful about that. Steve will come around just wait''. Wanda clinks her glass with Skye's and the two women drink in silence. ''How long do you think this will take to blow over and things will get back to normal?'' Wanda fixes her eyes on the smooth wood of the bar lost in thought for a moment.

　

''A couple of weeks. Are you worried about Hydra? I am sure they too also know about Bucky. That you let him go''. The thought had crossed her mind. ''Not really. You think I should be?'' Skye watches a shudder rips through Wanda and shadows cross her face. Skye can tell she's thinking about when her and her brother were held captive by Hydra. ''I think you've only had a small taste at what they are capable of, I think you have no idea how evil they really are''.

　

Wanda has no idea that Skye does know how cruel and disgusting that organizaton can be. How dangerous. No one besides Nat and Fury knows that Hydra was the one who snatched Skye when she was a teen and locked her in a lab, they are the reason she's Inhuman. They are the reason she became this person, this locked down cold woman who spends her days sharpening knives and using her powers out in the field. They are the reason the potential for a normal life is dead.

　

And Skye will stop at nothing until she's hunted down every single head and made sure one never grows back.

　

 


	13. I Wish I Could Feel Your Skin & I Want You From Somewhere Deep Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this one you guys.

 

Ward wakes to the sound of screaming. He's alert at once, walking out the door eyes steady. He already knows the source of the noise, it's Skye. She went to bed an hour before him, and Tony isn't here. Neither is Nat. Tony is in a meeting that's running late and Nat went to go check on Steve. Without even thinking about it Grant reaches her bedroom and shoves the door open. Half of his brain is telling him this could be crossing some line, he ignores it.

　

Skye is thrashing wildly against the sheets, a thin layer of sweat on her brow. She looks to be in pure agony like whatever she's dreaming is causing her physical pain and she can't escape it. Ward is all too familiar with those. He sits on the mattress and takes her shoulders in his hands, shaking them, calling her name. It takes five minutes and finally the room stops shaking. The books on the nightstand stop moving, the water bottle beside her stills.

　

Her eyes snap open she's breathing heavy, Ward keeps his hold on her. ''Hey it's okay, you're okay. It was just a dream Skye you're safe, everything is fine''. His voice is soft, tender even. It doesn't do any good Ward can see she's still stuck in her nightmare. She snatches herself out of his hands and gets off the bed in one fluid movement. Her breathing rapid and unsteady, the room starts shaking again. She's muttering something about needles, about being hurt.

　

''Skye look at me, you're safe you're alright no one is going to hurt you''. Grant approaches her slowly, hands up in front of him to show he means no harm. Skye starts pacing the room running her fingers violently through her hair. It takes another five minutes for her to calm down, to stop in the middle of the room and regulate her breathing like Nat taught her. Grant takes a step to her, his hands up as to not startle her.

　

''It's alright, you're alright''. He says again, she looks up at him and takes another deep breath. ''You woke me up''. He doesn't understand why she seems surprised by this, why she's gazing at him in near wonder. ''Was I not supposed to? You were''- ''no no I'm glad you did, thanks. It's just normally no one can snap me out of that besides Tony''. Skye cocks her head to the side, examining him. He sees her pause at the scar on his forehead, the ones on his wrists.

　

''You okay?'' He asks her and Skye nods, runs her hands over her face. ''Yeah I'm good''. She puts her hair up and walks out of the room. Ward of course follows. Stark Tower is low lit, it's very late. She heads to the kitchen and fills a glass with water, they are silent as she drinks. ''Do you want to talk about it?'' He already knows the answer. He and Skye maybe friends but there are some things you just can't tell another person, he understands that.

　

She shakes her head and tells him thank you anyway. ''Didn't mean to wake you up''. Ward shrugs, ''no big deal. Are you sure you're okay?'' ''Yeah I'm good. Go back to sleep''. ''Will you be able to?'' Grant can tell she's about to lie to him, but then decides against it. ''No probably not. I'll be up for a while''. She heads to the elevators and he doesn't have to ask where she's going. The roof is her safe place, where she can clear her head and calm those voices inside.

　

Without dwelling on if he should join her, he does. Sits next to her as they look out over the bright busy city. He glances over at Skye who has her knees drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around her body. Protecting herself. ''Steve still won't speak to me''. She says not meeting his eyes. ''It's been two weeks he could at least answer my phone calls. If Nat can't convince him I don't know what will''. ''I'm sure he just needs time''.

　

For the most part everyone has gotten past the Bucky situation, Ward would be lying if he said it didn't bother him just a little. Not the relationship they had but the fact that she didn't tell him she was involved in something dangerous. He is her partner it's his job to watch her back. He doesn't say these things to her, wouldn't do any good just make her feel worse. ''Or he'll just hate me until the end of time''. Ward chuckles, ''can't imagine Cap hating anyone''.

　

Skye rests her forehead on her arm and looks over at him, the lights dancing across his face. She's still reeling over the fact that he was able to get through to her when she was dreaming. Tony has been the only one who can do that, can pull her through and talk her down from that state. Skye isn't sure how she feels about this. Just that Ward's hands were warm on her skin and she didn't want him to let her go.

　

She thinks about what Wanda said that night in the club when they found out that Hydra was going to use Bucky to hunt him down. That Grant looks at her like she's the sun. Does he? She hasn't seen him show anything as intense as he did that night in his hotel room when they nearly kissed. She thinks about that a lot no matter how hard she tries not to. Does he? Does the feel of how close she was that night haunt him? It does her. All the time.

　

He's looking at her now worry in his eyes. ''I'm fine''. He nods. ''If you ever want to talk, my shoulder is free''. She smiles and he gives her one of those rare ones that light up his whole face. It sets something off in her chest, something warm and heavy. Skye's phone beeps at her side breaking the moment and she sighs. ''What's wrong?'' ''We have a mission. The name Ronald Lines mean anything to you?'' No. Sounds like a fake name''. ''Probably is''.

　

Skye scrolls through her phone for a few minutes before tossing it aside. ''He's hosting a party tomorrow night, I just got us invited. Nat is on her way back she'll be joining us''. ''What's our cover?'' Skye gets up and stares into the view for a moment. ''Don't know yet, I picked last time. It's your turn''. She winks at him. He joins her as the cool wind starts to pick up. ''Hey you want to see something cool?'' Skye looks nervous for a second and then excitement takes over.

　

He nods and she scoots as close to the edge as she can get, her bare feet hanging off the ledge. ''What the hell are you doing?'' She says nothing just takes his hand and crushes it to her own. They both ignore how right it feels, her hand molded perfectly into his. ''Do you trust me?'' ''Yes''. Skye looks over her shoulder at him she looks so young and carefree, a side of her he hasn't seen yet. Almost giddy, not a word he would have ever described her with.

　

''Don't let go''. And then she jumps off the roof.

　

He registers Skye laughing like they aren't about to fall to their deaths.

　

He doesn't have a damn parachute.

　

This fall is going to kill them.

　

The ground is coming up fast the wind strong as it tears through his clothes and hair, the only thing that keeps him calm is Skye's hand in his and her loud laughter. Then they slow and something catches them, cradles them safely as they land gracefully on the ground. The adrenaline is pumpig through him he's breathing hard. Takes Ward a few seconds to realize he's alive, does inventory of himself. No broken bones, Skye is alright.

　

He looks over to her with her wind blown hair laughing so hard tears are on her cheeks. She's squeezing his hand and looks her age right now. Not this cold heartless woman she pretends to be, not the Inhuman who causes chaos wherever she goes. It's just Skye. ''Found out I can fly a few years ago, it comes in handy''. She tells him and wipes her face with her free hand. ''That was amazing''. The sensation of free falling hasn't fully left him yet. ''You weren't scared?''

　

All amusement is gone from her face as she studies him. ''No. Skye I trust you''. She grins at him and runs her fingers through his hair, fixes it from the damage the wind caused. No one has ever done that before, just casually touched him that way. ''Want to go back up?'' He laughs and tells her hell yes. This woman is probably going to death of him but right now at three in the morning in this small piece of stolen time, he doesn't care.

　

When Nat arrives at Stark Tower a few hours later she walks into the living room and stops in her tracks. The sight not one she was expecting. Skye is fast asleep on the couch her head on Grant's shoulder who is also asleep. Snoring softly, one arm is slung across her waist, one of Tony's thick blankets is thrown over them. Nat just grins to herself, she's so going to win the bet against Steve. ''Been like that for a couple hours''. Kebo tells her in passing.

　

Nat stays as silent as can be until they wake up. She leaves the room as to not disturb them and so she doesn't make it awkward. How can Skye not see it? How can she look at Ward everyday and not notice how he gazes at her? He's head over heels. Nat knows even if Skye did notice she wouldn't say anything, she's too afraid to let anyone in. Scared that Ward will die if she allows herself to feel for him, to care about him like he clearly cares about her.

　

Grant ignores the stare Kebo is sending his way when he and Skye wake up. They didn't count on falling asleep, after coming back up to the roof Ward suggested they get a drink since sleep wasn't an option. It turned into sitting on the couch and the last thing he remembers is Skye's head on his shoulder. They say nothing but she gives him a smile as they join Nat in the kitchen. Nat glances at her apprentice and gives her a knowing look that Skye brushes off.

　

''This mission is similiar to the one you two had in the beginning. Find Ronald crash the party and then come back here. Simple''. Skye and Ward exchange a look and Skye raises an eyebrow at Nat. ''There's something else''. Nat just grins into her coffee mug. ''Your cover is a little different, I wish Tony was here he would of loved it''. Skye narrows her eyes. ''It's a couples only party so congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Anderson''. Kebo chokes on his beer.

　

He starts laughing and Ward shoots him a glare which is ignored. ''Oh I'm so tagging along for this one. Can't wait to see how it goes''. It doesn't fail, in fact it goes flawlessly.

　

Skye stands in the extravagant ball room, everything is shiny and bright. Glittering under all the lights like diamonds, it's all so polished and beautiful. Her and Ward got into Ronald's party easily, it's packed with wealthy Hydra members that chat on and on about how great and powerful the organization is. Skye adjusts the black fabric of her dress and glances around for Ward, her thumb drifting over the wedding ring on her finger.

　

It's just a cover, they find Ronald and get out. No feelings involved this is just a game. A play. ''You look beautiful Mrs. Anderson''. Warm breath drifts across the back of her neck and then Grant is in front of her and hands her a drink. In his all black suit he looks dangerous on edge, sexy. ''I think the matching was a little overboard''. She comments as Ward takes her elbow and they walk the room. ''I think Nat and Kebo are enjoying this a little too much''. He responds.

　

They pass couples who glance at them with adoring expressions, it makes Skye want to roll her eyes. ''Oh you two are just adorable, how long have you been together?'' An elderly woman asks them as Ward wraps an arm around her waist. ''Three years. I'm a lucky man''. Grant smiles at Skye and it melts her, that's not an act. He's looking at her like he's so in love, so much adoration in his warm eyes. He's good. So good. His fingers run up and down her waist for a moment and the woman gives them a grin before walking off.

　

''God people actually enjoy themselves at parties like this?'' Skye comments as they pass Nat and Kebo who are sitting at the bar not paying them any mind. ''It's just for show. They all talk about being masters of the universe and then throw their money around, it's easy for a guy like Ronald''. Grant says his voice low before he drifts down and kisses her cheek. In turn she wraps her arms around him and lays her head on his chest as he leads them around the room.

　

It's easy as breathing. Acting like they're together, like they're so blissfully in love. Skye doesn't even want to touch why that is, why it feels normal and right when he touches her. That fear is sitting inside her belly always ready to strike whenever she looks at Ward. He'll die. If she falls for him allows herself to give into these feelings she's going to wake up one day and he will be dead and gone. If Skye can prevent that, well of course she's going to. If she has to sacrifice her own happiness to keep him alive then that's what she'll do.

　

A few minutes later her and Grant are standing on the edge of the dance floor when he grabs her hand and leans down to catch her eyes. ''Dance with me''. He says as a slow song begins to play. His voice is low and heavy and Skye finds herself caught up in his gaze, nods. He leads her into the middle of the floor and places his hands on her waist, she slides her fingers up to his shoulders. He's a good dancer and Skye wonders if it's something Shield taught him or his wealthy family.

　

They sway across the floor and somewhere in between the music Skye finds herself enjoying it. The feel of him so close, the rush and cool air of the room as they move. Grant's firm hands on her hips and when Skye looks up he's staring at her like he did that night in his hotel room. Like she's the only person in the world, the only one who matters. Like Wanda described, she's the sun the only thing he sees. His whiskey eyes are smoldering sucking her in, drinking in how she looks in her black dress.

　

She's lost in the moment, caught up in the spell he's creating. She's completely relaxes in his embrace, crushes herself if at all possible closer to him, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she meets his burning gaze. Everything just fades. The party, the mission, the people around them the lights the music just become background noise. A small buzz in the back of their minds as Ward wraps both arms around her waist and holds her tightly.

　

Her hands move from his shoulders to his chest, the heat of his body on her palms. There's nothing in this moment but her but him as he rests his forehead against her's. He watches as Skye closes her eyes trusting him, letting her gaurd down. He can feel her breath across his cheek, she can feel his heartbeat underneath her hand. It's a little unsteady and she would smile and tease him for it if her heart wasn't doing the same thing.

　

Skye takes her fingers off his chest and wraps her arms around his neck bringing their faces closer together. All he would have to do is lean in just a little and he'd be kissing her. It wouldn't be odd, they're supposed to be married after all. Grant thinks of that evening in his hotel room, how he nearly kissed her then too. How she slept beside him all night, how they woke up together this morning and it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable.

　

He wasn't lying when he told Kebo he thought he had feelings for her. And he can no longer deny it here in this moment. He does. He wants her, all of her. Skye and all of her ghosts, he wants the whole damn thing. He's followed Paul's advice and has started letting her in, allowing her to mold herself into his space and he isn't regretting it. He closes his own eyes for just a second the feel of her tearing down all his defenses.

　

Removes one hand from her waist to cup her cheek, his thumb roaming across her skin. She doesn't pull away even when his lips brush her's, once. And just when he moves in to kiss her fully like he's wanted to for so long the music stops and a glass breaks somewhere nearby. The spell is broken, Skye jumps and steps out of his embrace. Her cheeks are flushed and her hands are shaking as she takes a wide step back. Won't meet his eyes.

　

She leaves him in the middle of the dance floor and heads straight for the bar. She's ordering a drink and taking deep slow breathes, bracing her hands against the bar when she sees Nat walk up to her. ''Don't''. Skye growls as she yanks the glass out of the bar tender's hand and downs it in one gulp. Demands another while Nat just stares at her, her lips lifted in a smirk. ''You two even had me convinced''. Is all Nat says before she's walking off in the direction Ward slipped out of the room. Nat finds him in the hall, searching for Ronald.

　

''Cameras are down, you have a five minute window''. She tells him as Ward enters Ronald's office with his gun out. ''You know it won't kill you, just tell her''. Ward takes out a few on Ronald's gaurds as Nat takes down the two to her left. ''Romanoff I'm not talking about Skye with you''. ''Why not? I see how you look at her''. They enter into a side room in the corner of the office to find Ronald pointing a gun at Ward. ''Who the hell are you?''

　

Ward pulls the trigger of his own gun before turning back to Nat. Who runs a hand through her hair and shakes her head at him. ''She likes you, you know. And it scares the hell out of her. I've known Skye for a long time and I've never seen in her like this before. You challenge her, make her happy. And she needs that she's been alone for so long. You're good for her even if she doesn't see it''. Kebo bursts through the door and frowns when he realizes he's missed the action.

　

''Oh so everyone heard that shot we need to leave right now. Skye has already erased all footage of us being here and has handled security so we're free to go. She should be on her way to the quin jet''. Nat puts a finger to her comm and asks Skye's position. ''On the jet waiting for you guys. Everyone okay?'' ''We're fine''. Ward answers and she gives no response. They exit the now empty house and Kebo turns to Grant with an eyebrow raised. ''Don't start''.

　

''All I'm going to say boss is that you're screwed''. Grant has no choice but to agree. Yes he is.

　

 


	14. He's Raised On the Edge of the Devil's Backbone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward and Shield finally come face to face.

 

''Just admit it already''. Skye leans away from the fist aimed for her face and sweeps her leg out, Nat rolls her eyes and dodges the move easily. ''Nat don't''. ''Come on you like him, just say it out loud''. ''Can you stay out of my love life and keep focusing on Steve's please?'' ''I just don't want you to be alone''. A moment passes between them and Skye relaxes her fight stance. ''I'm not alone. I have you and Tony and everyone else''. ''It's not the same thing and you know it''.

　

Skye takes a sip from her water as Nat watches her. ''Skye ever since I've known you you've been living your life in fear, all the time. One day you're going to have to stop being afraid it's not doing you any good''. ''You don't think I know that? You think that what happened out there on that mission wasn't fun for me? I loved it, I can't stop thinking about it. But you and I both know the reason it wouldn't work out between Ward and I''.

　

It's true, what happened at the party less than an hour ago has been on replay in Skye's mind since they made it back to Stark Tower. How gentle Ward was with her, how she never wanted to leave his safe strong arms. ''Skye he's not going to die''. ''Nat I really don't want to talk about this''. ''Well we're going to. Skye I love you, you know I do. And it's because I love you that I want you to be happy. You deserve it, those men lied to you''.

　

Skye's expression darkens, her hands shake. ''No they didn't''. Her teeth are clenched as those images swirl and twist before her eyes. ''Skye what happened to your friends and family it wasn't because you're cursed. Bad things just happen and I am so sorry that you lost them. But it wasn't your fault''. ''Yeah it was. They were right, they made me into a monster. I killed people after you saved me from that lab, Fury was going to put a bullet in my head if you hadn't of vouched for me. It's my fault, everyone I've ever cared about is dead''.

　

''What about us? What about me and Tony, Steve and the rest of the Avengers? None of us are dead and you've been around us for years''. Skye takes a long sip of water before responding. ''Tony nearly died in the battle of New York''. ''But he didn't''. ''And I was so scared, I thought I'd never see him again, and that would have been on me. You want to know the first thing I do every morning? I pray to whoever is out there that when I get out of bed all of you are still breathing''.

　

''Skye''- ''I pray that after I get up and brush my teeth Tony is still in the living room being a smart ass, that you're out there somewhere destroying some man and are on your way back soon. That Steve, Clint, Bruce and Thor are safe that while I've been sleeping someone hasn't come and slaughtered them. That's the first thing on my mind every day. You're right and so is Wanda. I am afraid, I have found this life this family and the last time I was so happy like this I lost it all. Everyone. And there's nothing I can do to stop it''.

　

Nat knew that Skye has suffered since the day they met. That the trauma she went through in that lab would never truly leave her, she just didn't know it was still haunting her like this. She studies Skye slowly who's trying not to cry, trying to steady her shaking hands. ''Skye if you need to talk to someone I''- ''No Nat I don't need a shrink. You want to know why I'm so scared to let Ward in? To let him love me? Because I can't handle the thought of waking up to his dead body beside me''. Skye breezes out of the room, Nat doesn't follow.

　

She passes Ward who's at the bar and then slams her door shut. Kebo whistles and looks over to Grant. ''You want to talk about it?'' ''Nope''. ''Because you looked pretty smitten with her on our mission, just saying. We didn't come here for love boss''. ''You know Kebo it's a huge building lots of rooms, go find one to drink by yourself''. Kebo mutters something about him being an ass, steals the bottle of scotch they've been drinking and walks off.

　

Grant decides after half an hour he's no longer going to sit here and feel sorry for himself. He and Skye are both grown adults, are attracted to each other, they should talk about what happened. So he knocks on her bedroom door, and to his surprise she lets him in. She's sitting on her bed leaning against the headboard, her phone in hand. ''Close the door''. Is all she says so he takes that as an invitation to walk further into the room.

　

He can sense her anger it rolls off of her in waves, but there's also fear. Even though she tries to hide it he's picked up on her tells now. He sees the dread in her eyes, her muscles are tense and readu to spring like she's going to run. To give her some time he looks around her room, notices little things he didn't before when he woke her from her dream earlier. There aren't many personal touches except for a photo of her and Nat on the bedside table.

　

Another photograph of Skye and all of the Avengers on the roof of Stark Tower. She looks happy, the brightest smile he's ever seen on her face. Other than that the room is bare and functional, very similiar to his own. ''You're upset''. He states and Skye nods, not looking at him. ''Because of''- ''It's not what happened on the mission robot. Nat just said some things that I didn't like''. A small bit of relief enters him, she doesn't notice.

　

''Do you want to talk about it?'' ''No''. Skye finally flicks her eyes over to him and she's not fast enough to cover what splashes across her face when she meets his gaze. Her cheeks flush as if embarassed and very subtly she bites her lip. ''Skye''. He says her name just her name, softly, like it's the key to unlock all the secrets he's been holding. ''If we're going to continue working together we have to talk about it''. She closes her eyes like those words cause physical pain.

　

It. This thing between them, this chemistry they have both been trying to fight since they met. Ward feels it Skye feels it. All the time. ''What happened at that party I know''- ''Ward please don't''. She holds up a hand to stop him and he does, raises an eyebrow. ''You can't do this''. ''Do what?'' ''Ward I'm not, I'm not good okay? I'm bad, bad for you. I'm cruel and heartless and I can do terrible horrible things. You don't want to go down this road okay?''

　

She's trying to push him away, in her mind she's trying to save his life. ''You think I don't know that? Skye we're the same''. She shakes her head and gets off the bed, stands right in front of him. ''I'm dangerous I can stop your heart in a second any time I want. I can feel it right now, every vibration in this place, I could end your life before you can blink. I'm not the person you want Ward, I'm too screwed up too locked down. I'm not soft or kind''.

　

Grant takes a deep breath his fingers twitch to touch her but he stops himself. She's looking at him with all these warning signs, trying to end something before it even begins. ''You're hiding something''. He says finally and she winces, he's hit a mark. ''You're trying so hard right now to push me away, why?'' Skye stares into his whiskey eyes and crosses her arms. She has to do this, even if it kills her she has to shut him down. She doesn't want to wake up one day and not feel his heart beat across the room or hear his laughter close to her ear.

　

''Skye you don't have to be afraid, I know you are I can see it all over your face''. He has no idea what she's afraid of. ''You should be afraid''. She mutters running her hands down her arms. He smirks like what she said is funny. ''Scared of you? I know you won't hurt me''. _I could kill you._ She thinks and the room shakes slightly. He's too close to her his body heat is seeping into her shirt, she can smell his after shave the gun poweder on his tan leather jacket.

　

Skye takes a deep breath to steady herself and then steps away from him. ''I'm trying to protect you''. Is all she says before leaving the room. He knows where she's going and for once he doesn't follow. Instead he pulls out his phone and calls Paul who answers on the second ring.

　

Two days later Natasha tells them they have a mission late one night, it can't wait. Their target is on the move and they need to strike now if they want to catch him. Skye suits up and she's slipping on her gloves when Tony pulls her to the side. ''What did you do?'' Skye raises a brow, ''what are you talking about?'' ''Did you break Ward?'' Skye sighs. ''Tony I really don't''- ''Because he's been walking around drinking all my booze looking like a kicked puppy. You broke something didn't you? Cut a wire, something''. ''I don't want to talk about it''.

　

Tony's eyes soften when he sees how deflated Skye looks. ''What's wrong cupcake?'' ''Nat didn't tell you?'' Tony shakes his head and she glances over to Ward who's tucking a gun in the back of his jeans. ''Just the usual''. ''Oh you mean the usual brooding you do because you're afraid one of us is going to drop dead at any second?'' Skye winces and out of character for him, Tony pulls her into a hug. ''We're not going anywhere Quake I promise''.

　

Skye leans closer to him and whispers, ''did Fury talk to Coulson?'' Tony shrugs, ''don't know. Haven't heard from him since he sprung you from jail''. She nods and steps away he tells her to be careful and her and Grant board the quin jet. Kebo had to leave yesterday for some emergency and Nat snuck out last night and Skye doesn't know when she will be back. ''You don't know this target?'' Skye asks Ward when they are in the air and he shakes his head.

　

She walks into the cock pit and stays there the entire ride, things between them have been tense and awkward since he confronted her in her bedroom. It's obvious that Skye isn't telling him everything, he isn't an idiot she's clearly scared of something. And he's been in the game long enough to tell that she's attracted to him, that they have the potential to be more than just friends. He just has no idea what's holding her back.

　

When they reach their destination, a hidden place in the woods so no one sees them, beside a deserted highway. It's late at night there are only a few street lights. Michael Young their target is leading a convoy full of weapons and it should be passing through any minute. Nat has friends in low places so the intel is solid all they have to do is wait. Skye is crouched behind a cluster of bushes while Ward is behind a tree nearby, he stays silent in their comms.

　

Soon headlights flash their way and Skye recognizes the armored black SUV's pounding into the pavement. ''You're up Quake''. Grant says like she doesn't know it. She growls at him to shut up before stepping out of her spot and onto the road. Walks calmly to where the vehicles are heading down the highway and stands in the way blocking their path. She's powerful she's dangerous they have no idea the mess they have just stepped into.

　

Skye hears the hiss of brakes, they all steer away from her. One comes close to hitting her but at the last minute swerves and runs into the road blocker a few feet away. Skye raises her palms gives them a smile before they all go crashing down. The SUV's go flying into each other, off the road, soaring into the air and wreck into the road behind her. It's chaos when the smoke clears. There's screaming she hears guns being cocked, glass being stepped on.

　

''The suspense is killing me here''. She yells a few minutes later her arms out. And then the bullets start firing, none touch her. Men come out from the cars and take aim again but before they can they all start dropping like flies. Ward has joined her now and soon they are alone in the road. ''Get ready for the second wave''. He tells her and she nods. The second wave of Hydra agents is more powerful than the first, more SUV's more men more guns.

　

A few agents manage to escape and Skye gives chase knowing full well Ward can handle himself. He's in the middle of breaking Micahel's arm and using another agent as a human shield when the man that was shooting at him gets a bullet in the head. Thinking it's Skye he doesn't react, finishes his task then turns around. And freezes, just for a second. Words die in his throat. Garrett's voice comes back to him angry and loud, tells him to shoot the person in front of him.

　

Phil Coulson is standing there gun raised, May is next to him. Bobbi and Hunter flank them weapons hot and ready. ''Hey Phil, long time no see''. ''You son of a bitch''. Coulson growls his knuckles growing white on the gun. ''Nice to see you too. May''. Her expression is so full of ice of hate and anger that she doesn't even need to say aloud how displeased to she is to see him. ''Agent Morse it's dangerous for you to be here, Hydra doesn't like traitors''.

　

''Neither does Shield''. Hunter says glaring at Ward like he hurt him personally. ''You got me there''. Ward responds not lowering his weapon. ''You have three seconds to put your gun down''. ''Not happening''. ''You have two options Ward. One you can put down your gun and come quietly, your brother still wants you''. It takes every single ounce of training not to react to the mention of Christian. ''Or I can just shoot you. I like option two''.

　

So Fury didn't talk to him yet, or he did and Phil just doesn't care. Ward looks at the man he thought a friend, a positive father figure so different from John. And he wonders what would of happened if he was honest from the start, if he told Coulson about Garrett the second he arrived on the Bus. He probably wouldn't be in this situation right now. Facing the people he once considered family who now all want him dead.

　

He wants to apologize to tell Coulson how sorry he is for choosing Garrett over them. For trusting the wrong person. But then he figures it wouldn't do any good, he doesn't care. All Coulson wants from Ward is closure, the revenge he feels to finally be settled and the only way that's going to happen is Grant no longer being able to breathe. ''Either way Ward I win. So how is this going to go?'' ''I'll tell you how it's going to go''. A voice behind Ward says.

　

Skye comes into view the ground below them rumbling the trees around them shaking. ''You're going to get the hell away from my partner''. In half a second she takes control of the situation, stands next to Ward and glares at the Director of Shield. Smirks at all the fear she sees on their faces. ''You should be afraid. You okay?'' She asks Ward who nods. ''Quake? What the hell is going on?" ''God I wish you had stayed dead after New York''. She tells Coulson, inspecting her nails like this entire thing is boring her.

　

''Sir is that?''- ''Quake, the Black Widow's apprentice? Yes. So if I were you I'd do exactly what I say or you will all find yourselves in an enormous amount of pain in the next few seconds''. Skye cocks her head to the side. ''Or you can try and kill Ward in which case I will have to kill you, I like option two''. Coulson bites the inside of his cheek and Skye winks. ''Your pick. Whenever you're ready''. All the Shield agents glance at Coulson for orders.

　

''You're working with Grant Ward now? Do you have any idea who he is, what he's capable of? He's a monster, he's only going to betray you in the end. He is a serial killer and deserves to be in the ground. He's Hydra Skye, he's killed my agents, innocent people. He's nothing but a cold blooded killer a traitor. You're protecting a heartless man who deserves''- ''I'm going to stop you right there Phil''. Skye says, notices that Ward doesn't even try to defend himself and it stirs something in her.

　

''You have three seconds to take your agents and walk away before I do something you won't like. The only reason you're still standing here is because Steve is fond of you but if he could hear you right now I think he'd change his mind. Back off Coulson or else you won't like how this ends''. Phil knows what she's capable of, he's seen footage of the destruction she can make. She's right there's no way he can get to Ward as long as she's around.

　

''You took out our mark''. Coulson says and Skye nods. ''Why?'' ''Because Hydra is the bad guy. Look are you just going to stand here and bullshit me or are you going to do something? Make a choice, leave with your life and the lives of your agents or your term as Director of Shield will be very short lived''. May looks over to him and tells him they can't just let Ward walk free. ''Oh that's exactly what you're going to do''. They stand off and face each other until Phil breaks.

　

''This isn't over Ward''. May tells him through clenched teeth and Ward remains silent as Shield walks away. In fact he's quiet the entire ride back to Stark Tower. Skye tries to coax him into talking to her but he doesn't budge. She ends up sitting next to him and clutching his hand, he holds her fingers like an anchor like she's a life line. She sees guilt and regret bleeding into his face, can tell that whatever darkness he's seen in the world is slipping back into him. However he hurt Coulson's team is coming back to him and he hates himself for it.

　

He bolts when he reaches the living room, leaving Tony and Skye staring at him as he heads to the elevators and up to the roof. ''He's stealing your pouting spot''. Tony says and Skye sighs loudly, falls into a nearby chair. ''What happened out there?'' Skye gives him the run down of Coulson's dramatics and Tony grimaces. ''I guess Fury didn't talk to him''. ''That or Coulson just doesn't care. He hates Ward you should of seen his face Tony. Ward didn't even try to defend himself, he just stood there''. After an hour Tony tosses Skye a bottle of his best scotch.

　

She winks at him and heads up to the roof. Wondering exactly what kind of demons Ward has opened up again, how much trouble he's in. He's sitting on the edge of the roof and is hanging up his phone when Skye approaches him. Without a word joins him, shoves the bottle in his hand. ''Figured you could use it''. He drinks and drinks until the silence gets too much. ''They said some pretty messed up things to you''. She mutters, Ward's face remains blank.

　

''Ward they were wrong''- ''I know. They don't know me Skye, they don't know how Garrett and my family''. He trails off and blinks against the sky that has now started to lighten, the morning approaching. ''But he wasn't lying Skye. I did kill his agents, I have done horrible things''. Skye places her hand on his. ''So have I. Grant you know my shoulder is free if you want to talk''. She expects him to tell her no, that he can handle it. But much to her surprise he opens up.

　

Everything just tumbles out of him at once. He tells her about his abusive family how he set his family home on fire. How Garrett left him in the woods for five years, about Buddy, Shield and Hydra. Why he was on Coulson's team in the first place, Garrett's death, Vault D. The only thing he doesn't mention in his suicide attempts. When he's done he takes a deep breath and something heavy feels as if it's been lifted off his shoulders.

　

Like he's been stripped clean like he's just laid all of his sins at her feet. He looks at Skye the sun peeking around the edges of her hair making her look like something holy, there are tears in her eyes. He's about to say he doesn't need her pity but before he can she wraps her arms around him, crushing him to her chest his face in her neck. Her fingers are warm and shaking slightly when they run through his hair but he doesn't mind. Being in her arms he feels right.

　

Settled. Like he's home. And he never wants to leave.

 


	15. I Didn't Know That I Was Starving Until I Tasted You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think the title speaks for itself on this one. 
> 
> Let me know what you think thanks for reading!
> 
> Also the next chapter is going to be wild so brace yourselves.

 

''You asked me earlier what I was so afraid of''. Ward pulls out of her embrace slightly to find Skye playing with her fingers, a nervous habit. ''You don't have to tell me''. ''Yeah I do''. She thinks of Ward's younger self how lost he must of been, how afraid. Terrified of his older brother and his parents, how angry he must of been to set his family home on fire. How desperate he was when Garrett offered him the sweetest olive branch around.

　

He's a survivor that's all he's ever been. Left out in the woods all alone for five years and then thrown into Shield. How did no one at the organization notice that John had gone that far off the wagon? How did no one see the toxic relationship the two men shared? How abusive and terrible it was? Maybe that's why Fury gave Ward a second chance, maybe he feels guilty for not seeing all the damage that had been done to Grant.

　

She sees Ward hurt and broken in Vault D, can only imagine the horrors Coulson and his team put him through. Skye has noticed the scars on him for a while but never comments, when he's ready to tell her about them she'll be there. She looks at this man in front of her, so handsome and strong but so sad. It's been months since he was in Shield and maybe he isn't as guilty as he was before but there's still something inside that causes him pain.

　

Grant studies Skye as she looks away from him and to the ground, takes a deep breath to steady herself. ''When I was a baby Shield took me away from my parents, my mother was Inhuman and I guess they thought I was in danger. My father spent years looking for me but he never did find me, they're both dead now''. Ward recongizes the sadness in her face and crushes her to his chest. ''I spent so many years in and out of foster homes, no one wanted me.

　

When I was eighteen I finally left the orphanage and the Rising Tide found me. I don't know if you noticed but I'm good with a computer''. ''I noticed''. ''Anyway they gave me an apartment, clothes, food. I had friends, a guy who loved me. I was happy the happiest I'd ever been in my entire life. And then one day I found an old file about my parents, Miles warned me not to get into it. That there were some things better left alone. I wish I'd listened to him''.

　

Her voice is heavy with grief, she grips his shirt like she's holding onto him for dear life. ''He died. Everyone around me started dying, all my friends everybody that I cared about. I didn't know what was going on until these men cornered me in an alley and took me. Locked me in a lab and did god knows what to me. They made me into this''. She flexes her fingers against his shirt and he nods in understanding. They made her Inhuman.

　

''I was there for what felt like years. They told me that I was the reason everyone I loved was dead, and they were right''. He attempts to tell her that isn't the case but realizes it's probably no use. He's sure she's heard it from Nat and Tony many times over the years. ''Nat saved me, attacked that lab and got me out. She wasn't supposed to have anymore involvement than that but then she found out Fury was going to kill me so she stepped in.

　

Promised him she'd train me. That I would never have to be that scared little girl anymore locked away with needles and those men. I'd never be at the mercy of anyone else, and since that day I haven't. Ward I'm scared that one day just like before all of this is going to be gone. I can't stop it or control it. I've already lost people I love before and I won't be able to survive if it happens again. Which is why you can't, we can't do this''.

　

She gestures between them her face still hidden in his chest. And he gets it. Skye is afraid that if she allows him to get close to feel for her he's going to die. He sees this strong beautiful woman in front of him who's been through so much, it makes sense. How cold she was when they first met how she keeps her guard up at all times. The nightmares that plague her, why she attacked Cecil on one of their first missions together. Her personal hatred towards Hydra.

　

''Skye look at me''. She doesn't and it takes a few minutes of coaxing for her to raise her head from his chest. He takes her face in his hands her eyes swimming with tears but never fall. ''I can't promise you that I'm not going to die tomorrow or the next day or next month. Because I don't know, no one does. You're not in control of who lives or who dies, you don't get to decide that. What happened to you was horrible and I am so sorry you had to go through it.

　

But I can promise you this, I promise that no matter what happens I'm not going to leave you. People die Skye, but it's not on you''. She just stares at him for a moment he's looking at her like he always does. Like she's the only person who matters to him. ''I'm scared''. She admits, and Skye is sure that she's never been more vulnerable with a man before until now. Ward gives her a reassuring smile and caresses her face before responding.

　

''You think I'm not? You scare me Skye''. She rolls her eyes. ''You do. You make me want to be better, a better man. And I've never had that before''. It's true, both Paul and Kebo have pointed it out a few times. ''When I look at you I want to move on, be someone else than the bastard who betrayed Shield. Agent Grant Ward was jut a cover, something I had to do to save John. But with you''- ''You feel like yourself, the person you were meant to be''. She finishes for him.

　

It's cheesy and the most romantic situation Skye has ever been in but she wants it. Grant telling her all about his past his ghosts makes her for once in her life want to open up to someone else. She wants to tell him about all the dark parts of herself, these burdens she carries. And didn't even notice that until now. ''I don't care what Shield says, you're a good man Grant Ward''. Her hand comes to rest against his cheek and Ward finds himself leaning into it.

　

''Why didn't you say anything to Coulson?'' She asks him out of the blue, her hand still pressed against his cheek. Ward shrugs, ''he's justified in being angry at me. I was a spy I betrayed his team''. ''But that doesn't give him the right to send you back to Christian or to execute you. Especially if he didn't even try to understand why you were on his team in the first place. They don't deserve your guilt Ward, not one bit''. He briefly closes his eyes, trusting her.

　

''Paul and I are working on that''. ''Paul?'' ''My therapist. Fury and Kebo talked me into it a few weeks after I escaped from Shield''. Skye smiles, ''I'm glad you have him. Where is Kebo by the way? Is everything okay?'' A flash of something enters Ward's eyes but it's gone as quickly as it came. ''He just needed a few personal days. Why you miss him already?'' She chuckles and moves into the safety of his arms, he holds her to him efortlessly.

　

''I just think he helps you, grounds you''. ''He does. We've been friends for a long time. He's the one who helped me escape Shield''. Kebo is the only friend Grant has ever had, they've been through so much in all their years together. ''He didn't like you at first''. Ward tells her and smiles when she laughs. ''Most people don't. I'm not warm and fuzzy''. In a bold move he kisses the top of her head and she relaxes farther into his arms. ''Yes you are''.

　

Skye looks up at him and he leans down to kiss her like he's wanted to since he met her. ''Hate to break this up love birds but we have a mission''. They turn to find Nat winkiing at Skye and waiting patiently for them to get off their asses. ''Sorry to cramp your game''. She says to Ward as he passes, Skye bites back a laugh. ''Shut up''. Is all he says as they get off the roof and down to where the details of the mission are coming in on the video monitor.

　

It's nothing different than what they've done before. Which is how Skye finds herself walking through a flea market by the beach, her arm through Ward's. They're in Cancun of all places and Skye for once is grateful to their target, she's considering staying here a few days after they take care of him. ''Remind me to thank Arnold before we kill him, this is the first vacation I've had in years''. Ward rolls his eyes, ''wouldn't call it a vacation''. ''We could''.

　

We. He enjoys the sound of that. Skye's hair is down curled across her back and she's wearing a simple white sundress but he can't take his eyes off her. Maybe it's because of the fact that he knows his feelings are no longer one sided, she cares about him. Quake who has made it her reputation to not give a crap about anyone or anything, a cold machine who no one wants to ever cross. Wants to be with him. Grant can't remember a time when someone did.

　

''Stop looking at me like that''. He grins at her, caught. ''On your right''. Nat says into their comm. Skye passes Wanda who came in Steve's place because he is still upset with her, she can't say she blames him. Wanda continues to sip her tea but Skye can see the grin into her cup which she rolls her eyes at. ''There you are''. Ward says and Skye follows his gaze. Arnold Walters is sitting inside a nearby cafe with three body guards.

　

''You take the guards I'll get Arnold''. ''Whatever you say boss''. Skye grins at him about to move away from his side and then something or someone catches Ward's eye. He stops her, pulls her back and holds her close to him. ''Can I help you? Robot what's wrong?'' ''Nat are you seeing what I'm seeing? White hat, five o'clock''. Skye and Nat both look and then curse. ''Shield''. ''Why are they even here?'' Skye hisses as she throws off Ward's hold and crosses her arms.

　

''Arnold is pretty high in Hydra ranks, maybe they got word that he'd be here''. ''Or you would''. Skye says. ''It's possible''. ''Ward you have Shield agents coming your way. Twenty seconds, better think fast super spy''. Skye and Grant look at each other, she can cause a quake as a distraction. Or they could try and get out of here unnoticed. Neither one of those plans sit well with Ward, he sees a couple of agents coming around the corner and he just acts.

　

Skye was in the process of saying something but then he grabs her face and kisses her. And it's like he's never kissed another woman before. The mission is the farthest thing from his mind as she gets over her surprise and starts kissing him back. It's like he'd been drowning his entire life and didn't know it until this very second, until her arms wrap around his neck to pull him closer. All too soon she breaks away. ''Public display of afffection makes people uncomfortable''.

　

''I know''. Skye takes a second to compose herself, fixes her hair and glances around the area. ''They're gone''. Ward says and runs a hand across his face. She's ignoring that warmth in her chest the way her hands shake, the taste of him on her lips. He's doing the same. They look at each other and Skye raises an eyebrow. In a move unexpected she grabs Ward's shirt stands on her toes and kisses him again. This time she's not taken by surprise, can kiss him like she means it.

　

She runs her fingers through his hair like she's wanted to for a long time. Molds the shape of her body into his and kisses him softly, at first anyway. Then she just loses herself in it. Is aware when Grant starts moving and her back hits something firm, the position allowing him better access to which he doesn't take advantage of. His hands are warm in her hair on the back of her neck on her hips, he seems to be everywhere at once. He pulls away to let her breathe but his lips don't leave her skin, moving down to her throat up her jaw.

　

He's kissing her again her hands slipping underneath his shirt, her nails on his skin when Nat's voice comes flooding in. Skye has a feeling this isn't the first time she's tried to interrupt. ''While we're all enjoying the show you might want to calm yourselves. Shield is closing in on the target so if you two are done can we get what we came here for?'' Skye laughs and Ward removes himself from her. Whispers later against her lips, kisses her once and walks away.

　

Skye fixes her dress and makes sure her hair is decent before following. Ignoring not only the looks she can feel Wanda and Natasha burning into her back but from everyone else who saw them. Arnold puts up a small fight but between Skye and Ward he and his body gaurds didn't stand a chance. When all is said and done and the crowds have been dispersed and Shield is nowhere to be found Grant turns to Skye who is looking at him with a sly smile.

　

''Is this the part where you spin me around and kiss me while the sun is setting? Because that''- Grant cuts her off by taking her in his arms and kisses her hard before indeed lifting her up and spinning her around. Her squeal of surprise is smothered by his lips, her hands clutching the top of his arms so she doesn't fall. Ward doesn't let her touch the ground, keeping her pinned to his chest while he kisses her like it's the first time. ''I'm so going to win the bet''. Ward growls at the sound of Nat's voice in their comms. He rips the device out of his ear and tosses it on the ground. Skye laughs and does the same, cupping his face and kissing him again.

　

''You know I was serious about the vacation thing''. She says when they catch their breath. ''Hydra can wait a couple days don't you think?" Grant looks down at Skye this beautiful woman who wants him craves him and how can he say no? ''Lead the way''. She grins and kisses him again he sets her down and she takes his hand. ''I don't think Shield will be a problem, I have a safe house here''. He couldn't give a damn about Shield right now.

　

All he wants is a few hours where no one bothers them, where he can kiss her as much as he wants. And as Skye leads him to her small safe house tucked into the middle of nowhere, that's exactly what he gets.

　

 


	16. Forgive Me For My Wrongs I Have Just Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week of bliss turns sour in just a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo. This one was so fun to write. 
> 
> It gets crazy.
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think!

 

Skye cracks an eye open and frowns at Ward who has risen out of bed and is putting on his sweat pants. ''Where are you going?'' He gives her a small smile and leans down to kiss her softly, ''Make some coffee''. She glances at the alarm clock on the nightstand, it's five a.m. ''You know vacations are meant to sleep in. As in we don't have to be up before the sun''. Ward just shakes his head and leaves the bedroom.

　

It's day three of their spontaneous get away in Cancun and Skye has enjoyed every second of it. Besides the fact she hasn't really relaxed and taken time for herself in years. The last time she did was when Tony whisked her off to Paris but she spent so much time doing things for Fury she never got the chance to do anything else. But this time it's with someone she cares about, they can sleep all day and eat breakfast in bed without any interruptions.

　

No Hydra no Shield or Fury or anyone else. Skye falls back into the pillows and smiles thinking of the last seventy two hours. How amazing they've been how she'd rather stay here and not go back into the real world. Just be Skye for a while and not Quake. Not the girl everyone is afraid of with earthquakes in her palms, not the girl who's cold to the touch and sharp around the edges. She can be who she wants to be with Ward, doesn't have to hide anything.

　

It's nice, different. She's never had something like this before. When she dated Lincoln a few years ago she wasn't honest with him about anything. Didn't tell him who she was or what she was capable of, hid every part of herself until he couldn't take it anymore. With Ward it's the exact opposite. The past few days they've talked endlessly and have a lot more in common than Skye realized. But that fear hasn't gone away, it swirls around in her brain while he's asleep.

　

Telling her not to get too close, that she can look and indugle herself but don't dive all the way in. Hold herself back just enough so he doesn't get hurt. Skye knows she shouldn't listen to it, that Grant was right when he told her she doesn't control who lives or dies. But she's built her life around this fear for nearly a decade and three days isn't going to change that. With a yawn she gets up and joins him in the kitchen, slipping his shirt over her shoulders.

　

His back is to her and she's very much enjoying the view watching him make coffee. ''You're staring''. He comments. She doesn't say anything just walks over to him and runs a lone finger down one of the scars on his shoulder. Tracing the outline of it before doing the same to another one. He has many to choose from, just like her. Grant glances over to her when she hops on the counter next to him, admires her bare legs for a moment.

　

''You know we can't stay here forever''. He says and she rolls her eyes. ''Way to kill a moment there Ward''. ''I'm just saying''. ''It's only been three days robot''. But in the three days since they've been gone their phones have been constantly ringing. Kebo has been calling Ward every couple of hours, Tony, and Clint have been doing the same to Skye. She ended up having to shut off her phone and Ward followed shortly after.

　

''I'm supposed to be negative one here, not you. So you and your pretty face just keep making coffee okay?'' She kisses him a hand on his shoulder before he smiles and continues his task. Hands her a cup and she sips it gratefully. ''Do you want to go to the beach today?'' Skye scrunches up her nose, ''no''. ''Do you have something against the beach?'' ''Nope''. He's on his way to the fridge when she catches his hips with her legs and wraps herself around him.

　

''Maybe I just want to stay in bed all day''. She raises an eyebrow at him, running her hands through his hair before kissing him lightly. He all but tosses his mug onto the counter before kissing her and running his warm hands up her thighs. It's in this second that Skye decides he has probably ruined her for all other men, her breathing hitches as his palm slips under his shirt she's wearing and down her skin. Without saying a word he lifts her in his arms and carries her back to the room. It's well into the afternoon before they leave again.

　

She's sitting in the small living room a few hours later flipping through the news to see if they've missed anything while they've been gone. ''Did the world end?'' Grant asks her as he takes a seat next to her. Skye shakes her head and puts her feet in his lap, he immediately rests his hands on the tops of her thighs. ''No I think we're safe. You were right earlier though we probably do need to go back soon, Hyda isn't going to take care of itself''.

　

It's later that night when they are trying to fall asleep when Skye asks him what he wants. It takes him a second to understand her question. He can make out her form in the darkness of the room she's turned towards him, one hand tucked under the pillow while the other is running lazily across his skin. I'ts soothing and causing his eyes to grow heavy. ''I want this''. She whispers like if she says it too loud someone is going to come and snatch him from her.

　

''And you? What do you want?'' Her fingers stop their dance and pause over his heart. He rolls over so he's looking at her and takes her in his arms. Doesn't even have to think about his answer. ''What I want is to stay here with you and imagine the world outside doesn't exist''. He kisses her slowly the way he's learned she likes and she doesn't have to say a word for him to know she agrees.

　

When they make it back to Stark Tower two days later Nat is waiting for them in the living room. ''Hope you enjoyed yourselves''. Is all she says before winking at her protege who rolls her eyes. ''Anything crazy happen while we were gone?'' Skye is momentarily distracted by Grant running his thumb over her knuckles. ''Besides Tony freaking out? No. Oh and Kebo is back, he isn't exactly happy that you ran off without telling him''. Natasha tells Ward who sighs just as the man in question comes around the corner.

　

''The hell is wrong with you? Sure let's just disappear to god knows where for five days and not tell me. Sounds like a great idea! I think my ulcer has come back. Jesus Ward you could have called me''. Skye gives Ward an amused look only to find he doesn't share the same expression. He looks guilty and aplogizes to Kebo twice before the other man responds. ''It's fine. Call Paul when you get a chance, he's worried about you too''.

　

Grant understands why Kebo has been so wracked with worry, it's been a tough couple of weeks for him. A few days ago was the anniversary of his girlfriend's death, it's always hard on him. It's why he took a couple days off to visit her grave and see her family. Ward is the only family Kebo has left, he's very protective of him. Makes sure no harm comes to him anymore, Ward's family, Shield and Garrett have done more than enough damage for one lifetime.

　

It's then Kebo looks down at Skye and Ward's joined hands. ''Oh bloody hell''. ''Kebo be nice''. ''Dammit I can't believe this!'' Ward frowns at his friend. ''Kebo if you can't''- ''Oh I'm not mad about you and Skye''. Kebo pulls out his wallet and slaps a fifty into Nat's waiting hand. Who smirks at him. ''You owe me fifty dollars''. Kebo growls at Ward before going to make himself a drink. ''So you have a mission for us?'' Skye asks, eager to change the subject.

　

''I do. Well for your boyfriend anyway''. Skye ignores the word and glares at Nat. ''What do you mean for Ward?'' ''I mean you've raised too much attention over social media. Arnold in Cancun someone caught you on a cell phone camera using your powers again. Hydra latched onto you, if you go on this mission they could eaily recognize you and this one is too important to blow. You're going to sit this one out. You can run surveillance in the van with me''.

　

Skye clenches her jaw and crosses her arms. ''It's not like Hydra doesn't know who I am already''. Nat gives her a look, ''come on. You know what's at stake here, you know how this works. You'll be on the next one. We leave in an hour. It's a party so Ward you'll need a suit, I would say a date too but we don't want to piss Skye off even more''. Skye glares at the back of Nat's head until she's out of sight. Grant kisses her knuckles and promises he'll be fine.

　

''Still think this is a bad idea''. Skye mutters as her and Nat watch Ward walk into the extravagant mansion where the party is being held. ''Pouting isn't an attractive quality my young padawan''. ''Oh bite me. I hate sitting here in this damn van just as much as you do''. Nat shrugs and zooms into the security cameras Skye hacked into a few seconds ago. ''Alright Ward your target has just entered the room. Sean Benn, white suit, red rose in the pocket''.

　

Skye turns up her nose as the man comes into view. ''He looks like a Hydra tool''. Ward walks into the party and looks around, sees Sean come down the stairs. There are a total of fifteen body guards, an entire team of security and the other Hydra agents are stocked full with weapons. ''Just don't get shot''. Skye says and Ward mutters that he won't, that he's the best at what he does. Kebo who's somewhere in the party nearby rolls his eyes.

　

Ward plays his part perfectly and Skye not for the first time admires how flawless he is at pretending to be someone he's not. Grant is all smooth smiles and charming looks as he talks to people, all the while getting closer to Sean. Analyzing every weapon he sees, sizing up the security team and all the agents. ''Hill was right, he is so the best since me''. Nat says. ''Don't talk about Maria Hill, it's a sensetive subject''. Kebo comments as Ward hides his grimace.

　

It was all going according to plan. Ward had made it into the circle of trust, starting a conversation about golf with Sean when something catches Skye's eye on one of the monitors. She leans in closer, zooms in until she can make out a face. And her stomach takes a sharp twist, ice fills her veins her hands grow clammy her vision swims in and out. ''Skye? Skye you alright?'' And then the fear fades as she focuses back on the image of the man before her. Fear turns to anger, so pure and raw and it consumes her suddenly and without warning.

　

Floods her system she sees red, she sees her younger self in that lab screaming begging for them not to hurt her. Her movements are mechanical, she hardly registers them it's just all instinct and hate and anger feels like fire as it licks up the base of her spine. She throws open the door to the van shattering the one window and she pounds across the road to the sidewalk. Someone is speaking in her ear trying to calm her but she's too far gone to even care.

　

The guards outside the door are quickly disposed of and with a wave of her hands the front door is blown off it's hinges. They crash into the main ballroom with a loud bang and then the screams start. The security detail try and fail to detain her, to slow her down. Their weapons are quickly in a million pieces and Skye takes them all out with her bare hands. She isn't even aware who she's fighting they are all just faceless enemies who are keeping her target from her.

　

It's all a blur just one after another after another. It isn't until a pair of strong familiar hands grab her around the waist to face them that she's pulled out momentarily of her haze. Ward opens his mouth to say something but she doesn't let him get it out. ''Get all the civillans out''. ''Skye what''- ''You want these people to live? Get them out now or they're going to die''. She's dead serious. The look on her face is not to be questioned or taken lightly.

　

He doesn't have a lot of options because Skye doesn't pause to let him reason with her. She rips out of his hold and continues on her path to whoever she saw on camera. Ward keeps one eye on her and the other on the poeple evacuating. Once they are all out he pulls out his gun to help her but then realizes she's taken every single Hydra member there was in the room out. Bodies liter the floor, he sees Sean lying at the foot of the stairs eyes wide and glassy.

　

Only two remain, older, and one of them is huddled in the corner begging her not to hurt him. Ward watches as Skye cocks her head to the side and laughs. It's not her laugh at all. It's full of something dark, something he hasn't heard since his time with Garrett. What the hell is going on? What is she doing? ''Begging isn't going to save you. It didn't save me''. Ward sees her fingers twitch and the man struggles for breath for a minute, and then falls to a heap on the floor.

　

The only survivor seems calm, too calm. Hands folded together over his chest, and he's smiling at her. Ward recognizes him after a moment, it's Daniel Whitehall. ''Did you think I wouldn't recognize you dear?'' He says eyes roaming over Skye intimately in a way that makes Ward uncomfortable, on edge. Skye says nothing just watches Daniel like a predator watches it's prey. ''You truly are as they say you know, a monster''. He gestures to the bodies below them.

　

''You talk too much''. Is all Skye says before throwing her hand out and Daniel is pinned to a wall, gasping for breath. Skye walks over to him and the sound of breaking bones fills the room. Blood starts to trickle out of his mouth. ''You're the only monster here''. Skye growls before using her free hand to punch him in the face. ''That's not true. My sweet Daisy, you have become the most beautiful weapon''. Ward and Kebo exchange a look. Daisy?

　

Skye reacts to the name, if it all possible it makes her angrier and Daniel cries out in pain more than once. Skye is stiff, every muscle locked into place so tight. ''Skye you don't want to do this''. She doesn't even acknowledge Ward's voice, her entire focus on Daniel. Nat comes into the room and tells him Shield is here, that they need to get out now. When she sees what Skye has done her eyes widen, even her attempts to calm her apprentice down are ignored.

　

''Skye I don't know what's going on but''- Skye pulls out her gun and fires, the two men in the hall to her right were aiming for Nat. The weapon is then pressed into Daniel's temple who cackles like this entire situation amuses him. ''Do it''. But Skye shakes her head and leans in close to his face, ''you deserve to suffer. Like I did''. Shield agents storm into the room and everyone is distracted by them no one notcies when Skye slips away until it's too late.

　

The mansion starts to fall to pieces, Nat Ward and Kebo manage to run out the back door just in time to see Skye shoving Whitehall into the back of a car, is about to get in and speed off down the road when Shield vehicles block her way. Grant sees that smile that chlls even him as she walks down to meet them head on. ''Skye you don't have to do this''. Skye's hand is in the air when she finally meets Natasha's eye. ''Yes I do''.

　

The SUV's never stood a chance. When the smoke clears they have been thrown off the pavement and the agents that try to stop her are knocked out and cleared out of her way. Both Grant and Nat attempt to jump into the car as she speeds off but it's no use. ''Tony I need you to track Skye''. Nat says into her phone. ''Can someone tell me what the bloody hell just happened?'' Kebo cries, looking back at the mansion that is now a pile of rubble.

　

Natasha frowns in the direction Skye went, the chaos and destruction she left behind. ''Quake''. Is the only answer they get.

　

 


	17. I Can't Help This Awful Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye deals with finding Whitehall while the rest of the Avengers try to track her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first things first you guys,
> 
> TODAY I MET BRETT DALTON & IT WAS AMAZING & HE'S AMAZING I LOVE HIM SO MUCH.
> 
> Pictures are on my Tumblr if you guys want to see them, @kayjay-stew
> 
> I'm still star struck in a daze he's hilarious and completely gorgeous I had heart eyes so much. 
> 
> Anyway let me know what you think of this chapter!

 

''What do you mean you can't find her?''

　

''I'm saying Skye knows how to disappear. If she doesn't want to be found we have no hope''.

　

''So that's it? She's out there on a rampage and we're just giving up? She could be doing god knows what to Whitehall''.

　

''I could care less about Daniel Whitehall. We just need to find Skye, Ward you have no idea what she's really capable of. We do. She can be cruel when pushed over the edge''.

　

Ward leans against the side of the surveillance van and watches Nat pace, a worried expression on her face. They left the mansion not so long after Skye crashed the party and destroyed everything inside, she then kidnapped Daniel Whitehall and they haven't heard from her since. That was two hours ago, and Tony who's been on the phone with Nat this entire time can't trace her either. Kebo who's standing nex to Ward turns to look at him.

　

''You were with Skye for like three days and now she's having a psychotic breakdown''. ''You're not helping the situation''. ''The situation where your girlfriend went bat shit crazy and started killing people? How would you like me to help if not even Iron Man can find her?'' ''Just stop talking''. Kebo doesn't listen. ''So why Whitehall? I mean yeah he's awful but it seemed personal. Skye had it in for him it looked like''. Ward nods in agreement.

　

Nat hangs up with Tony and calls Clint, it's a rushed and hurried conversation, Hawkeye hasn't heard from her at all. She calls Steve next who of course hasn't seen her, Sam, Wanda and Rhodey tell Nat they will keep a look out. ''Natasha why did Whitehall call her Daisy?'' Grant asks when they make it back to Stark Tower. ''That's her real name''. Kebo slaps Ward's arm, ''told you Skye wasn't her real name!'' All Kebo gets in response is an eye roll.

　

Tony is surrounded by screens and newsfeeds when they walk into the living room. Wanda who arrived a few minutes after Nat called her is next to him. Jarvis is in full swing searching everywhere for Quake who it seems has vanished off the face of the earth. ''Any luck yet?'' ''No. I regret teaching her my golden skills in this moment in time. Girl is good''. He mutters, eyes flying from image to image in front of him. Ward stands next to him and Tony flicks his gaze over to the specialist. ''If you hurt her I will kill you slowly, painfully''.

　

　

He mutters before going back to his task and Ward simply crosses his arms. ''I won't''. ''That's what they all say. Skye is the Avenger's love child''. Nat despite the situation cracks a smile at this. ''Which means if you break her heart we'll all be after you. And I seriously doubt you want Dr. Banner to get ahold of you''. Tony claps Ward on the shoulder before returning to his work. ''Is this just like last time?'' Tony asks Nat who nods, concern coloring her features.

　

Tony curses under his breath casuing Ward to wonder what happened last time, and how often Skye goes off the rails like this. ''When Skye first got her powers she wasn't exactly mellow about them. People got hurt, she couldn't control herself. This is the first time in a while she's lashed out, the last time was in California a couple years ago. We were in a coffee shop and the owner told Skye he didn't serve her kind, freaks. She didn't react well''.

　

''Shield will be after her, Hydra too probably''. Grant mutters, pulling out his phone and calling Skye just in case. No answer. ''Which is why we need to find her before they do''. Tony and Nat exchange a look and then glance to Ward. ''Where the hell would she take him? Why did she take him? It was personal Nat''. ''I know. In the van she looked like she knew him from somewhere''. Nat and Tony share another look before Grant asks, ''maybe he was in the lab?''

　

Natasha looks surprised, ''she told you about that?'' ''Yeah''. She looks thoughtful before turning her attention back to Tony. ''You were there, you didn't recognize him when you saved her from that hell hole?'' Nat shakes her head. ''No. Maybe she knows him from when she was a teenager, maybe he hurt her, was in the wrong place at the wrong time''. Kebo grabs Ward a beer and hands it to him. ''You sure know how to pick 'em boss''. He gets a elbow to the ribs.

　

A few minutes later Natasha's phone rings and whoever it is is yelling. ''Sir we're handling it. No. Yes Ward is fine. I'll call you as soon as we find her''. She hangs up the phone and tells them it was Fury. ''He's not thrilled when Skye decides to use her powers for something other than what he needs. We need to find her soon Tony''. ''I'm trying''. A few screens flicker and Tony flips through them at lightning speed. Ward and Kebo are sitting on the couch when Tony yells that he's found her. Gives them directions and tells them to hurry.

　

Natasha pulls out her phone before stepping out onto the elevator, waiting for Ward who went around the corner to grab something. ''Hey it's me. I need you, it's Skye''. The person on the line promises to be there as soon as possible and asks where she is. ''Bring her home Nat''. Tony calls out and she vows she will. Kebo stays behind with him just in case Skye moves from her spot. ''You ready super spy?'' Ward enters the elevator and nods.

　

Skye can't feel anything but this anger in the pit of her stomach. It burns low and travels from her belly to her feet, hot as iron it never ends. Whitehall is in the back knocked out cold, Skye couldn't handle his endless attempts at talking her out of hurting him. The highways are a blur she isn't even sure where she's going. All she knows is that the little girl in her who suffered who bled who wept in that lab full of darkness is begging her to get revenge.

　

To make him suffer like she has. That's exactly what she plans to do.

　

The sun is setting by the time the car starts to slow down and when Skye glances down she could curse, running out of gas. Such a rookie mistake. She pulls off the highway and just drives until the car dies. She's in a low lit area somewhere in the city, not a lot of people around. Abandons the vehicle and pulls Whitehall from it, drags him into an alley and deposits him hard on the ground. He grunts and his eyes open, searching for her.

　

''Are you going to kill me Daisy?'' She blanches and the building next to them shakes. ''That's not my name''. Her teeth are clenched so hard it's painful. Whitehall laughs and gets to his feet, running a hand through his hair. ''But it is my dear, at least that's who your mother called for in her last moments''. He's slammed into the nearest wall so hard something cracks and he cries out. ''Don't you dare talk about my mother''. ''She was so beautiful you know, like you''.

　

Images flash behind her eyelids of a woman she's never met before, holding her as a baby. Maybe singing her to sleep, before Shield stole her away. Before Whitehall killed her mother and father. The ache that hasn't left since her days at the orphanage throbs in her chest, tight and heavy. ''What would she think of you now I wonder. Would your father be proud of the monster you've become?'' ''You're the only monster here''. She snarls moving closer to him.

　

''You locked humans in a lab and did experiments on them, turned them into Inhumans. That makes you a monster''. ''No that makes me a genius. I made you Daisy into a beautiful weapon. It's a shame Shield stepped in, Hydra would of loved you''. Skye flexes her fingers and he struggles to breathe. ''You have no idea who or what I am''. When Whitehall is able to catch his breath he says, ''but I do. Did you really think I would stop looking for you when you left my lab?

　

I've been watching you Daisy. How the chaos in your bones makes you strong, how Shield's training makes you hard and cold. The fear that eats away at you so much so that you're afraid to live. To fall in love. You're the perfect solider''. Skye glares at him, shifts her weight from her left leg to her right. ''Hydra would flourish with you by our side''. She let's out a chuckle full of venom. ''I'd never join you''. Whitehall gives her a smirk that matches her fire.

　

''In time I could make you comply''. ''You'll never get the chance to find out''. He cocks his head to the side. ''You won't do it''. A wave of her hand and he's on his knees below her, looking up into her eyes. ''I think you know I will''. Her palm twitches, ''after all I am a monster''. He tries to say something but his air ways are cut off and he's gasping desperately. This wave comes over her so fast and burning it takes her by surprise, white flashes behind her eyes.

　

She's blinded for a moment in this fit of rage, is aware of something warm on her face soaking her shirt. ''This is for my parents''. Her voice doesn't sound her's at all, low and full of ice. Then it's gone. The anger the hate is gone when she blinks and looks down. Whitehall is slumped dead at her feet, her hands are covered in his blood. And she feels nothing at all. She's empty like he sucked everything out of her with her last breath. Cold, she's shaking.

　

Her legs give out and she sits next to his body, knees drawn up to her chest. Hands facing up they are warm, the only warm thing it seems in this mess. Skye doesn't know what she feels. Just that he was right. Whitehall made her into a monster. And now he's dead she killed him. Bright lights flood her vision, she hadn't noticed it was dark outside. How long has she been sitting here? Voices nearby, the sound of car doors closing.

　

Doesn't know if Shield Hydra or Nat has found her first. Can't find it in her to care.

　

When Natasha pulls up the spot Tony told her Skye would be, she curses at the four Shield vehicles surrounding the area. Gets out of the car and slams the door. Sees Skye huddled in the dark alley looking lost and scared, Coulson and a few other Shield agents are crowded around her. ''Get the hell away from our girl Coulson''. Everyone turns at the voice behind them, instant fear comes into their eyes when they see Bruce Banner walking into the situation with Nat.

　

''Stole my line''. Nat mutters and Bruce nearly smiles. ''Dr. Banner what''- Bruce ignores Coulson and shoves his way through the Shield agents until he's crouched in front of Skye. ''You alright sweetheart?'' She doesn't react, just keeps looking at her hands that are drenched in drying blood. ''She's in shock Nat. We need to get her back to Stark Tower''. ''That's not happening''. Coulson says, his voice loud like he's trying to talk over them.

　

Natasha walks up to him her face inches away from his. ''You have no authority here Phil. Walk away before things get ugly''. ''They're already ugly. Look what your precious apprentice did to Daniel Whitehall''. He gestures to where the body of the former Hydra member lays, Nat doesn't linger on it. ''You're in way over your head, you have no idea what's going on here. Walk away, you are sadly out numbered''. Phil, May and Bobbi look around them.

　

''Fine, I'll let Skye go. On one condition. Give me Grant Ward''. Bruce chuckles his eyes never leaving Skye. ''You're not in a position to negotiate Coulson. Here's what's going to happen we're taking our girl back to Stark Tower and you are going to make this disappear. It's what you're good at right? Unless you're asking for a fight and I don't think anyone would like me when I'm angry''. Everyone cringes back from Bruce at this.

　

Before anyone can say anything Bruce asks Skye in a soft voice if she can walk. Nothing. She won't even look at him. ''Nat help me get her to her feet''. Natasha pushes through the Shield agents and her and Bruce lightly pull Skye up. Bruce has an arm around her waist and Nat has one slung over her shoulder. ''You're going to be fine Skye''. She tells Skye who looks very far away. In a daze in a dream. Not here.

　

They are halfway to the car when a bullet flies past them and lands close to Bobbi Morse who has pulled out her gun. ''What the hell was that?'' Coulson cries. ''A warning shot''. Nat says not breaking her stride as she gets Skye in the back seat and slips into the driver's side. What Shield is unaware of is that Ward is on a roof top far enough away that Coulson won't see him, with a sniper rifle. (It's a pretty good shot and Nat is impressed.)

　

The Black Widow leaves Shield behind not looking back, Bruce is sitting next to Skye who hasn't said a word. ''Skye are you hurt?'' Nat asks, no response. ''I don't see any injuries. We need to get her home''. ''On it''. She calls Ward and tells him that Skye is safe that they are on their way back to Stark Tower. Offers to swing by and pick hm up but he doesn't want Shield to find him just in case they decide to follow Natasha. The worry in his tone the fear doesn't go unnoticed.

　

When they walk into the living room Ward is waiting by the elevators, anxiety rushing into his face. The doors open and the only thing stopping him from taking Skye in his arms is the look on her face. Blank, empty. Sad. There's dried blood on her cheeks, her hands are shaking so hard and they too are colored in scarlet. For the first time Skye looks up and she reacts to Ward. It's subtle but she shuffles as if to move over to him but then thinks better of it.

　

''Skye I'm going to get you in the shower okay?'' Grant reaches for her anyway and she jumps away from him like he's burned her. ''Give her some time''. Bruce says, watching Nat lead Skye to her bedroom. 'What the hell happened out there?'' Tony demands of Bruce who sits down on one of the couches. Ward stands off to the side with Kebo, arms crossed. ''He's dead, the doctor''. Bruce says looking up at Tony who curses under his breath.

　

''Shield was there''. Ward tells him, really wanting that warning shot not to be so shy. ''They wanted to trade him for Skye. Why is that? What do they want with you?'' Bruce asks Ward and he's surprised, he thought all the Avengers knew who and what he was. ''There's a lot of bad blood between Ward and Shield''. Kebo answers for his friend. Banner simply nods, not asking for an explaination. They hear the shower start and a second later Skye starts screaming.

　

Grant doesn't even blink before he's opening the bedroom door and barging into the bathroom. Finds Nat at the edge of the tub and Skye under the warm spray of the shower, watching the blood fade from her skin. Natasha yells at him to get out that she can handle this, she doesn't need his help and the last thing Skye would want is for him to see her like this. Wanda comes into the room and slams the bathroom door shut in his face. Leaving him to listen to Skye sobbing loudly like someone she has loved so much just died.

　

He doesn't know what to do. He understands what she's going through, neither of them are strangers to taking a life. Not for the first time he wonders Skye's connection to Whitehall, how they know each other. Why she hates him so, why she killed him. Grant wants to hold her to make her sadness ease just a tad. He's never seen her cry before at the sight of it his chest ached, he wants to save her from this. To take her in his arms and hold her until she doesn't hurt anymore. Until her tears stop until she's no longer afraid.

　

No one speaks, they all breathe as one when Skye stumbles into the living room, sandwiched between Nat and Wanda who have a hold on her as they set her down on the couch. Nat sits next to her and sweeps her hair back, Skye doesn't do anything. Just looks at the ground, Wanda takes her hand. ''Skye do you want to talk about it?'' Natasha asks, Skye bites her lip but doesn't respond. Her leg bounces up and down never taking her eyes off the floor.

　

The silence lasts for ten minutes before Skye looks as if she's going to break. Ward walks over to her and gets on his knees, taking her chin between his fingers so she can look into his eyes. The other hand is resting on her thigh and Bruce raises an eyebrow to Nat. She mouths that she will catch him up later. ''There you are''. Ward mutters as Skye's eyes meet his and light flickers back into them. ''Blood. So much blood''. She tells him her voice empty.

　

He moves his hand from her face to her free hand and rubs slow circles into her palm with his thumb. He's about to comfort her when she jumps up from the couch and sprints over to the kitchen nearly running Tony over. She vomits into the sink and Ward is there holding her hair. Runs his hand up and down her back, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. After Kebo hands her a few pieces of gum she turns back to the sink and turns on the water.

　

Mumbling to herself that she has to get the blood off her hands. The water is scalding hot but she doesn't wince as she washes her hands. Scrubs so hard her skin starts to bleed, Grant attempts to pull her away but she moves out of his reach. Bruce warns him to be careful that he knows how Skye is feeling and she will lash out at anyone right now. Ward turns off the water and whispers that her hands are clean that she's alright. She turns to him and shakes her head.

　

''Skye look''. He takes her hands in his and holds them up for her to see. ''Your hands are clean just like mine''. With wide frantic eyes she looks from his skin to her's. After a beat her fingers grip his hard and she all but falls into his arms. One arm snakes around her while the other hand is cupping the back of her neck, telling her she's safe she's alright he's not going to let anyone hurt her. In almost un-like Skye fashion she's begging him not to let her go. To help her.

　

He kisses her forehead and promises her that he will, that he won't leave her.

　

All the while the present Avengers are staring at the two of them in shock. They have never seen Skye like this before, so vulnerable with another person. Kebo is wearing the same expression, reading into what Ward may not even know yet. He's so in love with Skye. If it wasn't obvious before it is now, which is wonderful but also dangerous. No one really takes the constant fear Skye lives under seriously, that everyone she loves will die.

　

But Kebo does, he believes it. Take Whitehall for example, wherever she goes death follows.

 


	18. I'm All In Through Thick & Thin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye deals with the aftermath of Whitehall and Shield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skyeward makes me so happy. I love writing them in this universe. 
> 
> As always thank you so much for reading and commenting!

 

Ward waits anxiously by the elevators, trying not to let his emotions show. But it's no use, Tony and Nat see right through him. ''Would you relax? She'll get here when she gets here. Bruce said they were close by''. Ward doesn't respond just continues his pacing. Shortly after Skye returned to Stark Tower after killing Daniel Whitehall she decided she needed a few days to compose herself. To deal with what happened, what her powers did to him.

　

Bruce offered to stay with her and she accepted, leaving Ward and the rest of the Avengers for a week. They went completely off the grid not even Tony and all of his money could find them. Grant told Skye he could come with her but that was shot down, he has a feeling it's because she either hates herself for what she did or she doesn't want him to see her like this. Weak and damaged and guilty. (Not that he would, she's not weak.)

　

So he's spent the last week worried about her while having session upon session with Paul who came to Stark Tower and didn't leave for three days. Grant talked about his recent run in with Shield, his new relationship with Skye and how he doesn't know how to be everything she needs. Paul assured him that even if she doesn't show it or express it openly, Skye does need him. Ward also expressed his guilt involving Shield, how he hasn't fully healed from it.

　

It's been months and even though he's not as bad as he used to be, those feelings of regret for what he did to the team still linger. How days and weeks pass and he knows John was a cruel son of a bitch, he misses him. Misses him when he's feeling lost and empty, he misses the father figure Garrett used to be even if it was an unhealthy toxic relationship. Paul told him that's normal, Garrett was in Ward's life for a long time of course he's going to miss him.

　

But he has to remember that Garrett brain washed him, molded him into a weapon made him into the perfect solider to use at his benefit. The Shield subject was talked about at length and Paul explained to Ward that his guilt over what happened will only heal if Grant stops punishing himself. He has to forgive himself first before anymore progress can be made. If the team never accepts him for the person he is, it's okay.

　

As long as Grant is okay with the man he is now, the man that wants Skye and nothing else then it doesn't matter what Coulson thinks. That chapter of his life is over, that story done with. He can't go back and change it maybe those relationships are too badly burned to mend. He's going to have to accept that if it's the truth. Fitz and Simmons may forever hate him for dropping them into the ocean. They may never understand why he did it, he was trying to save them.

　

If he didn't give them a fighting chance Garrett was going to put a bullet in their heads. Paul knows this, so does Kebo and Skye. They also briefly talked about Skye's recent behavior because Ward is beside himself on how to help her. Paul offered to speak to her she need only ask. He then told Grant to just be there for her whatever she needs, if it's space or him holding her and telling her it's all going to be alright. Assure her that he's not going to leave.

　

So that's what he's going to do. If she needs more time away from him she'll get it. If Skye needs him to never leave her side to offer comfort and support that's what he's going to do. He wants to help her however he can. Kebo is at Ward's side who's recent attitude hasn't gone unnoticed by the specialist. Kebo has been on edge more clingy to Grant since Skye left. Ward knows that Kebo is afraid that something is going to happen to him, that he'll lose the only family he has left.

　

Grant hasn't had the chance to reassure his long time friend that nothing bad is going to happen to him, that Skye isn't going to hurt him. Not intentionally anyway. ''Stop hovering''. Ward tells him. ''Just looking out for you boss''. ''You can look out for me without breathing down my neck''. Kebo doesn't move just leans against the wall, his gun fully visible. Grant is rolling his eyes when the elevator dings and the doors open.

　

Revealing Bruce Banner who has an arm slung across Skye's shoulders. Skye herself looks better than she did a week ago, lighter. There's life back in her face, brighter like she was when they first met. He's about to say her name when Nat shoves her way past him and takes Skye's face in her hands. They have one of those silent conversations for a few seconds before Skye nods and Nat hugs her hard. It last for a minute or so before they walk out of the elevator and Bruce moves to stand beside Tony.

　

''You okay?'' Tony asks her who takes a deep breath and looks around the living room. ''Yeah. Yeah I'm good''. He hugs her then and it's then that Grant notices her wince. It's subtle but he catches it. She still feels guilty. Guilty that everyone is hugging her like everything is normal, like she didn't just go off the wagon for a while. He can understand that. Finally after what seems like an eternity she turns to him her brown eyes searching his.

　

Looking for what? To see if his feelings have changed for her in the course of a week? If he's scared of her? That he sees her any differently now? Ward breathes her name like it's something precious and she cracks. Her face falls and he's striding across the room taking her in his arms. He doesn't ask if she's okay just holds her close running a hand through her hair and down her back. In turn she clings to him, wraps her arms around his waist her face in his neck.

　

They don't see Natasha wink at Bruce who is smiling at the two of them, Tony as well. This is a side of Skye they've never seen before, relying on someone other than the Avengers or herself. ''I missed you''. Skye mumbles against him and Ward let's that sink in. Can't remember a time anyone missed him, doesn't recall someone ever saying this to him. Causing him to kiss her hair and settling both hands on her hips. ''I missed you too''.

　

Something settles inside Skye as Ward continues to hold her. This weight over what she did to Whitehall stops lingering, it lessened in her time with Bruce but now she can hardly feel it. She just feels better more herself in his arms, like everything is okay. Right now she doesn't care if it's an illusion or false sense of security, she'll take it. She feels safe like the world can't touch her when she's in his warm embrace. Skye feels invincible here.

　

''Is this awkward for anyone else? I'm feeling uncomfortable here''. Tony comments. ''You're not the only one''. Kebo responds, receiving a glare from Ward. Skye removes her face from Grant's chest and leans back, keeping one arm around him. ''What'd I miss? Anything Hydra or Shield related?'' And just like that it's normal, back to the life they lead before Whitehall came into the picture. ''You really didn't miss much, Ward and I went on a few missions''.

　

Nat tells her as they sit in the living room, Ward notices Bruce keeping a close eye on Skye. Grant has never been the kind to openly show affection, he's never had the opportunity to do so in the first place. This is all new to him as well. So when Skye sits in his lap on the couch and burrows herself deep into his chest at first he isn't sure how he's supposed to react. Especially since everyone is looking at her like she's just grown a second head.

　

He supposes they have never seen Skye like this, with someone she cares about. If Skye notcies in their stares she doesn't show it, just puts Ward's hands in her lap and carelessly plays with his fingers. ''Whitehall deserved it you know''. She says after a while, looking down at Grant's hands tangled with her own. ''Skye we don't have to talk about it''. Nat tells her glancing at Bruce. Who has spent all week with Skye so he knows all about Whitehall and why she did what she did.

　

''No you guys deserve to know''. She takes a deep breath and Ward glides his hand down her spine in comfort. ''It was justified what I did to Whitehall. Nat he used to visit me, tell me about what they were doing to me, how I was nothing but an experiment''. A shudder runs through Skye and Ward wraps both arms around her back. ''He killed my parents''. Nat briefly closes her eyes while Tony runs a hand down his face. ''I never thought I'd see him again, that he just vanished into a dark corner somewhere''.

　

There's so much sorrow on her face her hands are shaking. ''I'm so sorry Skye. If I had known he was still out there''- Skye shakes her head, ''you didn't know. I should of told you what was going on before I reacted, both of you''. Skye looks at Ward and he tells her it's okay, she wanted revenge for what happened to her parents. The world is a better safer place without Daniel Whitehall. She licks her lips, ''it's not okay. But thank you for saying that. What happened, well I haven't done something like that in a while''.

　

Stark Tower rumbles and Bruce mutters for her to take deep calming breaths, she turns her attention to Ward when his hand ghosts up her shirt and the shaking stops. ''Skye if you need anything just call''. Bruce tells her a few minutes later as he goes to leave. Skye gets off of Ward's lap and hugs Brcue hard. ''Thank you''. ''Any time sweetheart''. She kisses his cheek and he nods to Tony, then he's gone. Skye sighs and gets a beer from the fridge.

　

Narrows her eyes as everyone stares at her. ''I'm fine. Okay? I'm not going to go on a rampage again and destroy the city. Stop looking at me like I'm about to break''. Ward who suddenly remembers that Kebo is present looks over to his friend who looks crestfallen. Eyes are wide and full of old sorrow, Grant could kick himself. How could he have forgotten that the same thing that happened to Skye when she was a teen, happened to Kebo's girlfriend so many years ago? ''Hey you okay?'' Nat asks Kebo and everyone looks over to him.

　

Not enjoying being the center of attention he leaves the room quickly. Ward passes Skye and squeezes her shoulder before trailing after Kebo. He finds him in a far room away from Skye and everyone else, pacing and taking deep slow breaths. ''Skye was locked in a lab''. Kebo says his voice soft. ''Yes''. Ward closes the door and leans against it, all too familiar with Kebo's sadness. ''By Hydra, not Shield''. ''So she says''. ''And Shield rescued her after she turned Inhuman''.

　

Grant nods and watches as Kebo bites the inside of his cheek to keep it together. Kebo turns to the wide windows and braces both hands against it, his head hanging low. And then Kebo starts laughing, loud painful laughter that has the potential to become hysterical sobbing but he refrains. ''Got to love the universe right? Hydra locks Skye up and Shield rescues her. Shield locks the love of my life up and Hydra saves her, Skye lived, Lauren died. Funny, so funny''.

　

''Kebo I'm sorry, you shouldn't of had to hear that''. He waves Ward off but won't look at him. ''It's fine, I'll be fine. Go be with your girlfriend boss, she needs you. I don't''. ''Kebo''- ''Seriously I'm fine. I'm just going to go grab a drink''. ''I know what that means. You need me, I'm here I'm not going anywhere''. Kebo finally turns to Ward, his expression clear. ''I appreciate the concern boss but I'm good. Skye just took me back is all, wasn't expecting that''.

　

Kebo's hand drifts over a spot on his chest, his shirt covering Lauren's name forever imprinted into his skin. He does that a lot, especially when he misses her. Ward was there when Kebo got the tattoo, he was there at Lauren's funeral, was there when Kebo sunk into an alcohol driven depression that he never fully got out of. Grant also saved Kebo when the sadness became too much and he tried to end his own life, ever since then they've always had each others backs always worried about each other.

　

Which is why for the fist time Ward finds himself torn between helping his friend or being there for Skye. He wants to do both but they are both suffering, both want him there. What does he do? Kebo solves the problem for him a few seconds later by leaving the room. Ward of course follows and asks him where he's going when he reaches the elevators. ''Relax boss I can handle myself. Go tend to Skye, I'll be alright''. The doors close and he's gone.

　

Grant takes a deep breath and makes a note to go out and look for him later, perhaps when Skye has fallen asleep. ''Everything okay?'' Skye asks him, comes up to him and brushes a hand down his back. It's still odd to him, this casual touch. He's still not used to it. Touch to Ward either means violence or the promise of something intimate that has no emotion tied to it, no feelings involved. But with Skye it means everything, she's willingly touching him without meaning harm, because she wants to because she can, she wants to offer him comfort.

　

He's never had that before. He needs to discuss that with Paul as well, decides to call him in the morning. Ward turns back to her and takes her in his arms because he can, he can do that now. Without worry or hesitation. It also hasn't escaped his notice that Tony and Natasha have vanished, giving them privacy. He expects Skye and Nat will discuss what happened at length some time later but right now he holds all of her attention.

　

She steps out of his arms and leads him outside onto one of the platforms. Already knowing what's coming he holds fast to her and she holds out a hand, sending them flying up to the roof in half a second. Ward doesn't think he'll ever get used to this amazing woman in front of him, how strong she is. How the rest of the world thinks of her as this hard and cold monster but with him she's anything but. Not anymore. She's soft and kind, warm and forgiving.

　

''Are you mad at me?'' She asks as they sit on the edge of the roof, her arms linked through his and her head resting against his shoulder. Ward gives her a confused look, ''why would I be mad at you?'' ''Because I left. I'm sure you were worried''. ''Skye you needed time to yourself, I would never be mad at you for that. As long as you're okay I'm okay''. She looks down and her thumb grazes the back of his hand. ''I think I'm okay. Bruce helped a lot''.

　

He bends down and kisses her hair, ''then I'm glad''. ''Still I should of told you and Nat about what was going on instead of just reacting the way I did''. ''It's understandable. He was a monster, you're not''. Chills run up her spine at his words, Whitehall said she was a monster and she believed him. ''Skye look at me''. She does and Ward's expression is serious, not to be taken lightly. ''You are not a monster. Whitehall deserved what he got, what he did to you and your family wasn't something he should of gotten away with''.

　

She wonders how he knew that's what she was thinking about. Was she so open in her expression or is he just that good? ''I can read you pretty well now''. Ward says, amusement in his tone as he answers her unspoken question. She shoves his shoulder and curses his super spy skills to which he laughs and kisses her forehead. ''I'm sorry''. ''You have nothing to apologize for Skye''. ''Hydra won't forget about this, Whitehall was pretty high in their ranks''.

　

''We'll deal with it when the time comes''. She suddenly stiffens in his arms and he looks away from the city to her face. ''What?'' ''I just, if this is too much for you if I, if you don't want to deal with me and all my problems I'd understand''. She doesn't look at him when she says this, her eyes focused hard on the buildings in front of them. His fingers brush against her chin lightly before lifting it to face him, his eyes are warm and soft, inviting.

　

''Do you honestly think you're going to scare me off? Skye I don't lie to you, when I said I wanted this that I want you I meant it. I'm in this no matter what happens, I'm here for you''. Her thumb traces the shape of his jaw and she leans in close to him their noses touching. ''Why?'' Instead of answering he kisses her slowly, his hands moving from her arms to her back. Pulling her into his lap while she wraps both arms around his neck.

　

He'll never tire of this, of her. Skye who is just as damaged as he is, just as broken and glued back together. How did he find her? How did he get so lucky? Seven billion people in the world and all he needed was just one, just her. Just Skye. She is the piece he's been missing his entire life. Does he love her? Does he know how? Does he even understand love? Maybe. He continues to kiss her like the world is ending all thoughts leaving his brain when she leaves his lips to trail kisses down his neck.

　

No one comments on Skye taking up permanent residence in Ward's bedroom, in the days that follow her nightmares are so rare it's better for her to just be next to him. Kebo comes back four days after Skye returned from recovering with Bruce. He then spends a few hours with Ward and Paul in a spare room, Skye was invited but declined. Claimed therapists make her nervous, feel like she's crazy. ''Got a mission for you''. Nat tells Skye as she sits at the bar.

　

''Hit me with it, I'm ready''. ''I know you are''. After Skye and Ward came down from their talk on the roof a few days ago Nat and her went out for a few hours to one of their favorite spots. This small bench in between a library and a park, it's where Skye decided to fully take on Nat and all the responsibilities to become her Number Two. They talked and drank out of a silver flask, it left Skye feeling better, lighter. Bruce got her back on her feet, Ward made her feel loved and Nat healed all the parts Skye hated about herself. (she has a habit of doing that always has.)

　

''Hydra will be on the look out for you and Ward now so you need to be careful''. ''Fully aware. I've been dying for a mission let me have it''. ''Target's name is Isaiah Winters. Fury believes he's got his hands on an bomb. Find him, Ward disables the bomb and we're all clear''. ''Piece of cake''. Skye is reading over the contents of the file Nat handed her when Grant walks into the room. Only has eyes for her and Nat smiles at the two of them before hopping off the bar stool.

　

Ward comes up behind Skye and wraps his arms around her, kisses her shoulder. ''Finally we have a mission''. His breath is warm against her skin and Skye has a hard time coming up with a response. ''Um yeah. Isaiah Winters sound familair to you?'' ''Nope. What's the cover?'' ''No cover. He's meeting in a wearhouse tonight to transfer a package, a bomb. We go in I kick ass and you disable the bomb''. Grant kisses her cheek, ''easy enough''.

　

It's actually not. They don't know it but Shield is also planning to be at that wearhouse. And they are just hoping that Ward makes an appearance.

 


	19. Please Don't Make Any Sudden Moves You Don't Know the Half of the Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward just can't seem to catch a break, especially where Shield is concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really enjoyed this one, mostly because it was pointed out to me the other day about May and Ward's relationship. When you get to that part you'll see what I mean, and I really do believe that's why May hated Ward so much. I don't think it was all about his betrayal.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and thank you for reading!

 

''You're staring''. Skye smirks, caught. ''Am I not allowed to do that?'' Ward glances up from putting his gun in it's thigh holster and winks at her. They're on the quin jet on the way to the warehouse where Isaiah is waiting possibly with a bomb. Skye has been momentarily distracted at the sight of Ward strapping on a bullet proof vest over his maroon shirt. Grant says nothig just strides over to her and takes her in his arms, she goes willingly, gratefully.

　

Skye isn't entirely sure how to be everything he needs, she has very limited dating experience. Miles was when she was a teen, a completely different person. She can't really compare Ward with Lincoln because her entire relationship with Lincoln was built upon lies. This is all new to her. Skye has to remind herself that it's new for Ward too, he's never had anyone in his life besides Kebo that really truly cares about him, is loyal to him.

　

He bends down to kiss her softly and Skye runs her hands through his hair. It's strange she thinks, relying on someone trusting someone with your emotions. That they won't break your heart, it's been a big leap of faith for her. Yes being with Ward has been easy as breathing, they fit perfectly together and Skye can hardly remember what her life was before he walked into it. But at the same time she's worried that he'll see her exactly how Whitehall did, a monster.

　

Their conversation on the roof not too long ago soothed her anxieties, she knows he won't leave her. But she's still afraid that one morning she'll wake up in his bed and he'll be dead next to her. ''I'm sorry that my boyfriend looks so hot I couldn't help myself''. The word slipped out without her notice and she freezes in his arms, eyes wide and frantic. Surprise colors Ward's face for a moment and then he's tracing the shape of her cheek with his thumb.

　

''Boyfriend huh? I like it''. Skye grins and runs her hands down his ribs. ''My stupid ridiculously hot impatient boyfriend''. Grant ducks his head and hides his laughter in the skin of her neck. He's about to find a dark corner in the quin jet to press her against and kiss her endlessly but the pilot calls out that they are about to land. Skye moves to the gun on her hip, checking reassuring herself it's there.

　

It's late when they land, there's a chill in the air as her and Ward map out the perimeter of the warehouse. Without saying a word Skye knows exactly how they are going to move, how they are going to get into this building undetected. This is what they do, what they're good at. Her and Grant have easily slipped into a role where they don't need words to communicate, it comes in handy in situations like these.

　

He'll sneak in the back and she the side door, she'll take out whoever is in they're way while he searches for the bomb. If all goes well it shouldn't take too long. Skye winks at him before disappearing around the corner and there's a tightness in Ward's chest when she does so, it's been there since they went on their first mission together. He worries about her, wants to protect her. She maybe the infamous Quake, the dark Avenger that men tremble before.

　

But he just can't help it, the thought of something happening to her doesn't sit well with him. He slips through the back door his eyes missing nothing as he takes in his surroundings. The warehouse is dark the atmosphere cold and damp, he can hear slow breathing to his left. Isaiah from what he can tell so far didn't bring a lot of men with him, any second now Skye will distract them and Ward will make his move. He contines his search undetected until he finally finds it. Hidden behind a beam he sees the weapon in the middle of the warehouse.

　

Seven guards stand around it, pistols on their hips. Easy. There are three floors to this building, from his vantage point he can tell there are ten Hydra agents on the second level, a few on the third, Skye is going to wipe the floor with them. As soon as he thinks it there's a flurry of movement above him and a force knocks over the men. Throwing them off the platform and onto the first floor, directly in front of the bomb. Ward hasn't seen Isaiah yet.

　

All of the Hydra agents direct their attention to the floor above them where screams begin to sound, broken bones echo throughout the building. Gun shots are harsh and loud, quickly finding out the source of the chaos and firing. There's a small laugh that he knows is Skye's before he hears guns clatter to the ground, Ward removes himself from his hiding spot and easily takes care of the agents covering the bomb.

　

''On the third floor robot. Meet you in two minutes''. Skye says in her comm. ''Got it''. ''How's the bomb?'' Ward glances at it, his finges already knowing what to do, which wires to clip and end. ''It's simple, should only take a few seconds''. ''Perfect''. There's a muffled sound in his ear, a groan, he hears the sound of glass breaking before the shards pour down onto the floor and he has to cover himself briefly. ''Having fun?'' He asks, leaning over the weapon.

　

''Always do''. Skye sucks in a breath and then curses. ''What's wrong?'' ''Nothing, just more agents than I thought up here. Hold on''. He listens to the sound of a fight breaking out, Skye has more than one assaliant which she disposes of with ease. Ward's hands are on the weapon steady and true, he's about to disable it when he hears an alarm go off on Skye's phone two floors up. ''Shit''. She mutters. ''What?'' ''Ward I''-

　

Then another voice is behind him, familiar and annoying. ''Step away from the bomb Ward''. Coulson. He comes into view and steps in front of Ward on the other side of the bomb, May and Bobbi beside him. ''Considering the fact I'm the only one that can disable this thing, doubt you really want me to do that''. Grant doesn't glance up as he hears them shuffle. ''Why are you even here?'' Coulson demands watching with a grimace as Ward cuts a wire and then another.

　

He senses another body behind him and knowing it's not Skye, he pulls out his gun without looking and fires. ''What the hell does it look like I'm doing Phil? Better question is why are you here?'' ''It's Hydra Ward, which is probably why you're here''. Ward rolls his eyes. ''Never was loyal to them''. ''Don't believe you''. ''Don't care. I'm done trying to convince you I'm not the wost person in the world''. May shrugs, ''that's debatable''.

　

There's the sound of a door opening to his right and everyone tenses. Grant clips the last wire before straightening up and getting into a defensive position. Half of him worried about where Skye is, she should of been down here by now. ''You killed my men''. A man comes into view and Ward knows it's Isaiah. He's tall and thin, dark eyes. ''I did''. Ward answers and then Coulson much to Grant's annoyance takes control of the room.

　

''Isaiah Winters you're under arrest''. He laughs out loud and pulls out a gun. ''And who the hell are you?'' ''Phil Coulson, Director of Shield''. There's no intimidation in his face at the mention of Shield. ''And who are you?'' Isaiah asks of Ward, and it's Bobbi who answers for him. ''That's Grant Ward''. Fear enters Isaiah so fast Ward immediately turns smug, a smile taking over his lips that's not kind at all. The gun in Isaiah's hand begins to shake.

　

Before anyone can move a shot goes off and Isaiah slumps to the ground, dead from a bullet in his back. Skye appears a tad disheveled and doesn't lower her weapon as she comes to Ward's side. Silently asks him if he's alright and he nods. ''Coulson I'd say it's lovely to see you again but it's not. Do you really think Shield is going to scare anyone especially Hydra?'' She shakes her head and glances down at the bomb, sees that it's been taken care of.

　

''Good we can go''. She says and looks away from Ward when a gun is raised in her direction. ''Can't let you do that Quake''. A giggle of amusement passes her lips and she nearly hits Ward for the defensive position he tenses into. ''And why is that Coulson?'' ''What you did to Whitehall, you need be arrested for that. And Ward isn't getting out of here either, he needs to be punished for his crimes''. ''First of all you should be happy about Whitehall, I took out a key member in Hydra''. ''You ripped him apart''. May chimes in and Skye narrows her eyes.

　

''Second of all what crimes? From where I'm standing you all look like the villans here. Not Ward''. Coulson cocks his head to the side and glances to Ward. ''Does she know about all the horrible things you've done? How you betrayed my team, nearly killed FItz and Simmons who will never forgive you by the way''. At the mention of Fitz and Jemma Ward winces. ''Does she know about Victoria Hand? About Eric Koenig, about all the other Shield agents, all the innocent lives you've taken? His crimes Quake, are a punishable by death''.

　

Ward sighs softly and Skye moves closer to him. ''He'll betray you in the end Quake, he can't help it, it's in his nature''. ''God Coulson you just can't get over it can you? You have no idea what Ward has been through, the things he's endured. Garrett brain washed him for christ sake. His family was cruel to him, don't you people have any kind of compassion?'' Coulson looks at her with such hatred when he responds, ''Ward doesn't deserve it''.

　

''You know I'm standing right here''. He comments and doesn't back down from the glare May sends his way. ''Fury didn't talk to you, did he?'' Skye asks, brushing against Ward in comfort. ''Oh we spoke, didn't really like what he had to say. Ward I don't care if you're working with the Avengers, I don't believe it. It's just another cover for you, another lie. Another team you can manipulate and stab in the back to get what you want. All you are is a monster''.

　

Grant stares at Coulson while Skye comes to his defense again, calling Shield and Phil himself every curse word under the sun. Ward wonders not the for the first time if it was Coulson who saved him from Juvi, who he would of become. ''You know Coulson''. Ward starts, hands hanging at his side. ''I could stand here and explain again how my parents and brother left me vulnerable''- May cuts him off, anger in her eyes.

　

''We all had our traumas Ward, didn't turn any of us into psychopaths''. At this Skye's patience snaps and the Calvary finds herself thrown across the room and slammed into a wall. ''God you people are disgusting. And you call yourselves heroes? I'm ashamed to even be in the same universe as you. Steve would be horrifed at all of you, Fury too''. Ward tells Skye to back off, that the last thing they need is to start a fight with Shield.

　

''Do you even know the definition of a psychopath? Because I've met plenty and Ward is far from one. We've all had our traumas, please. Say something like that again Agent May and I will break you''. The warehouse rumbles under their feet, hands on ICERS don't go unnoticed by Ward. Who without breaking his stride continues his speech he's wanted to say for so long. May shakes off Skye's attack and walks back up to Coulson.

　

''Well we all have our own ways of coping don't we? For example I was yours''. Skye really does try to hide the surprise on her face as she looks in between Ward and the Calvary. Him and May were together? Grant refuses to meet her eyes. ''Watch it Ward''. Coulson growls and it doesn't faze the Specialist. ''Look I'm just saying we all made mistakes. Coulson handed me over to my abuser, thank you. May nearly killed me at the Cybertek facility''-

　

''After you killed how many people?'' Bobbi asks. ''We were a team, a family and you betrayed us''. Coulson says and Skye watches as sadness takes over the Director of Shield's face. Ward is clenching his jaw so tight it looks painful, and all that regret she hasn't seen in a while takes over. It tugs at something in her and she takes a step so she's directly between Shield and him. ''Back the hell off Coulson, now. You have about two seconds to run before I bring this place down on your head''. ''He isn't getting out of here alive''.

　

Skye raises an eyebrow, ''come over here and try to take him then''. Her hands spread out and everyone very subtly takes a small step back. Grant notices May looking in between him and Skye and then he sees when understanding dawns on her. ''It's not real Quake''. The Calvary tells her and Skye looks at her in confusion. ''With Ward, it's not real you know. He'll just break your heart''. Grant rolls his eyes.

　

''Like I did with yours? Ice Queen did get her feelings hurt''. He taunts May who glares at him. ''It would never of worked between us May, and that's the real reason you hate me. It's not because I turned against the team it's because I could never love you like you wanted. And you hate yourself for it, that you couldn't see who I really was after what happened between us''. May is silent, she has nothing to say to that. Her hands are clenched tight at her side.

　

''Grant let's go. We're done here''. And just as Shield takes a step to them Skye waves her hand, their guns fall useless in pieces onto the floor. ''You come after him again and I don't care if Steve or Tony cares about you, I will destroy your team''. Skye threatens before pulling Ward away and outside. They are on the quin jet and in the air before Shield can catch them. Grant takes a deep breath and starts pacing before slamming both hands onto the steel wall.

　

Skye approaches him carefully before sliding a soothing hand down his back. She's expecting a fight, a bad reaction with Ward. Instead she gets nothing. He just stands there with his back to her both hands braced against the wall, tense. ''Do you want to talk about it?'' He does, but with Paul. He's too angry right now, too upset and he doesn't want to say the wrong thing to her. He doesn't want to hurt her, her hand is warm and soft as it runs down his spine.

　

After what seems like an eternity he faces her and taking her by surprise, kisses her. It's not nice or loving. It's full of pent up frustration of his past that has come back to bite him. He doesn't want to taint Skye with the sins of his old life, he wouldn't be able to stand it if one day she looked at him the way May does. Like he's some sort of vile disgusting monster that needs t be tortured, be put down. Skye breaks the kiss and puts her hands on his face.

　

Searches his eyes and sees the wild in them, the way he's clutching her hips in his big hands tells her what he wants. ''Are you okay?'' She's breathless and curls herself around him. Grant doesn't answer, instead lifting her by her thighs to wrap around his waist. She doesn't protest, her own passion matching his, her own desire burning as she kisses him hard. Rakes her fingers down his neck before burying them in the skin of his back as she lifts his shirt.

　

When they make it back to Stark Tower Kebo is waiting for them and one look at Ward's face has the other man on high alert. ''What's wrong?'' Grant just shakes his head as he tells Kebo he needs a drink. ''Let's get a drink boss''. Ward glances at Skye before heading back into the elevator, Kebo at his side. ''What was that all about?'' Nat asks as the doors close and Ward vanishes. Skye sighs deeply and lays her head on Nat's shoulder.

　

''Shield. They really hate him Natasha, Coulson didn't even care what Fury had to say. I'm scared they're going to do something to him. And I think Ward is too''. ''Ward can handle it, besides he has us. They won't touch him Skye''. ''You didn't see their faces, they want revenge more than anything. He tried to apologize and they shot him down so fast, no one even tries to understand him. He was a victim, Garrett brain washed him why can't they see that?''

　

''Because it's easier to hate him. Coulson sees what he wants to see when he looks at Ward''. Tony comments standing next to Skye and wrapping an arm around her. ''It's wrong''. ''Yes it is''. The three of them stay like that for a while until Tony convinces Skye to come down with him to his lab. It lasts for about an hour before she grows bored and worried, starts messing around with the machines which she knows will drive Tony crazy.

　

He slaps her hand away for the fifth time before giving up and telling her to go after her boyfriend. There's this glint in his eye when he says this, he's happy for her. Proud. ''Don't start with the water works Dad''. She teases before kissing his cheek and he laughs aloud, tells her he's the hottest dad she's ever going to have. Skye tracks Ward's phone (if he knows that she installed a GPS device in his phone he's never said.)

　

He's pretty far down the road, it's a nice night and Skye decides to walk. Mostly because she doesn't want to pay for a cab. The city is bright and busy as always, Skye turns a corner and the back of her neck prickles. Something doesn't feel right. The feeling in her gut Nat always told her to trust is gnawing and angry, warning her. Nothing seems out of place, but upon further inspection she can see shadows on the rooftops above her.

　

Can feel the vibrations around her of a team of at least thirty men, all crowding around her waiting watching for the right moment. Skye sighs loudly, ''you know I really don't have time for this. I have a sad man waiting for me so if we could just get on with this I'd appreciate it''. Something breathes past her, a sharp sting in the back of her neck. Then they ambush her. All at once. Her powers are warm in her body, but just to show off she takes them all with her bare hands. She's destroying them one by one, fire in her blood her anger at Coulson directed at these men.

　

And then she falters but not by choice. Her neck feels numb. She kicks one of them in the ribs before breaking an arm, a nose, sending one flying into the street before putting a hand to the back of her neck. Her fingers come back smeared with blood and a thick almost cloudly clear substance. Her legs start to cool, become numb and she has a bad feeling sinking into her brain. What the hell did they do to her? Did they drug her? Must have.

　

Her limbs become messy and dead weight, and soon she can hardly move them at all. Lands hard on the ground without warning. She hasn't passed out, her entire body just feels numb. She can't move, just her head. Skye can see clearly as the men all lean over her and laugh. One gets close to her face, calls her beautiful and she has just enough leverage to bite down on whatever flesh of his face is closest to her until she tastes blood, hears his screams.

　

Whatever is about to happen and she can go ahead and assume it's Hydra, isn't going to be good. For them. They have no idea what they've just unleashed. If Skye can't get herself out of this situation soon, all of the Avengers will come for her. They don't stand a chance.

 


	20. I'm Crying They're Coming For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra takes Skye and the Avengers assemble to rescue her.

 

When Ward walks back into Stark Tower the next morning his eyes are red with sleep deprivation and his head is killing him. Paul met him and Kebo at the bar last night and Ward talked endlessly in a booth far away from prying eyes. He'll always feel guilty about what happened with Shield but last night he finally realized it, after months of self torture. Yes he did horrible things but if he wants a future with Skye he has to forgive himself.

　

And for the first time in a while he wants it. Grant feels confident he can try to attempt to mend the bridges he's burned within in his own heart. If Coulson can never forgive him that's just something he'll have to accept. If he never makes it back into Shield's good graces he's going to stop losing sleep over it. Paul pointed out as he has on numerous occasions that Ward isn't the same person he was when he betrayed Shield.

　

He was under Garrett's cruel influence and he's not anymore. He wants to be a better man for himself and for Skye, he's never had that before. He told Skye she makes him want to be someone other than the monster Garrett and his family created, and he meant it. He finally has something someone to fight for and it's a good feeling. Kebo stumbles in the elevator after him, he had for more to drink than Grant did. As usual.

　

Tony is down in his lab and Nat greets them with a smile as she stands in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. She hands Ward a steaming mug and he nods gratefully to her. ''Don't bother me for six hours unless you're dying''. Kebo tells Ward as he walks into a bedroom. ''Rough night?'' Nat asks him as she notices Ward wince against the growing sunlight that's shining through the windows. ''You could say that''. He looks around the kitchen in case he's missed her.

　

''Where's Skye?'' He checks his watch, it's seven a.m. she never sleeps in. Natasha gives him a confused look. ''I was about to ask you the same thing. She went to find you last night''. ''She never did''. Worry clouds over Nat's face so quickly but Ward understands why. Skye hasn't gone off without telling anyone where she was going since the Whitehall incident. Tony made her promise to tell someone when she was going somewhere.

　

Besides she's usually with Ward all the time anyway. ''Skye never met you at the bar last night?'' Grant shakes his head, his own worry beginning to crawl around and bite inside. Natasha calls Skye who's phone goes straight to voicemail, Ward calls her as well and it does the same thing. ''It's not like her to not check in''. Nat mutters and Ward know exactly where her thoughts are headed. Hydra has been on high alert since the Bucky situation, and they aren't going to turn a blind eye to what Skye did to Whitehall.

　

Natasha is scared Hydra may have gotten their hands on her. ''Before we jump to conclusions Skye's phone could of just died. Maybe she changed her mind and went somewhere else''. The Black Widow narrows her eyes at Ward who doesn't believe the words out of his mouth either. Nat grabs a tablet off the marble counter and asks Ward which bar he was at last night. He tells her the name and she pulls up the traffic camera footage from a few hours ago.

　

''Jarvis tell Tony I need him up here right now''. ''Of course''. A few seconds later Iron Man emerges from the lab and the second he sees the worry in Natasha's eyes he's on high alert. ''What's happening?'' ''Skye didn't make it to the bar last night to find Ward''. Nat flies from screen to screen until she finds the footage from last night. The three of them watch as Skye comes into view, hood up to fight off the cool air, walking with easy confidence until she turns a corner.

　

They can see people on the roof tops above her and Skye must sense them as well. She makes a comment about getting on with it and Ward freezes when he sees something fly in her direction and sink into her neck. A dart. It doesn't seem to make her falter as the Hydra agents (Ward can confirm it is Hydra) ambush her. She puts up one hell of a fight tearing them apart just like Natasha trained her to do so. But the drug they shot her with catches up to her.

　

Skye falters and Ward grits his teeth, his hands gripping the kitchen counter so hard his kunckles are in agony. She falls and the remaining agents lean over her, goading over the fact that they took Quake down. Skye responds to that violently, just having enough energy to lash out at her attackers one more time. Bites down on the nearest face until he's screaming and blood starts pouring from the wound. They have to pull him away from her.

　

Grant is surprised that they don't knock her out, they keep her alert as they lift her and shove her in an unmarked black van. The video feed is cut off by Nat slamming the tablet onto the counter so hard it cracks. Tony immediately starts shooting off orders to Jarvis to track that van to find where it went. While Nat and Ward stand there motionless in the kitchen, sharing a look. Hydra is going to burn for this, no one is getting out alive.

　

''Nat call the team get everyone here''. She nods and calls Clint first who says he's on his way now. Wanda drops everything and promises to be there as soon as she can, Bruce does the same. She calls Steve who says he can be at Stark Tower in half an hour with Sam. Meanwhile Tony is pouring over every single camera in the city with Jarvis as they track the van Skye was taken in. Ward walks into Kebo's room and wakes him.

　

''Somebody better be dying robot''. Kebo complains as he opens his eyes and gets out of bed. He gets over his annoyance pretty quickly when he sees the look on Grant's face. ''What's wrong boss?'' ''Hydra took Skye''. ''Shit''. ''Yeah''. ''No I meant for Hydra. If Skye doesn't get out of there herself they have no idea who's coming after her''. ''Get all the weapons we have and meet me in the living room''. ''Yes sir''. Ward takes a step out of the room before Kebo calls out.

　

''It wasn't your fault Ward, there was no way you could of known that would happen''. ''Somehow everything turns out to be my fault''. Is all Ward responds and Kebo would hit him for it if Grant wasn't already out the door. It takes a good two hours for everyone to assemble, much to Ward's irritation. He understands that there's nothing he can do because they have no idea where Skye is, he can't blindly walk around trying to save her.

　

No one at Hydra trusts him anymore anyways, not since they found out he's been hunting them. Ward supposes he could walk into a known Hydra base guns blazing and torture the information out of a few high up members that are left, but Nat pointed out that could put Skye in even more danger. If they know Grant is looking for her who's to say they won't hurt her just to get to him? He's angry and worried sick and scared that he's going to lose her.

　

Wanda arrives first and sticks close to Nat's side. Clint is next who doesn't acknowledge anyone except for Natasha, demanding that she tells him everything, shows him Skye's last known location. Sam is next and Ward can see the pure worry on his face as they tell him they don't know where Skye is. Bruce walks in his hair sticking up, his shirt half tucked into his pants like he got up in a rush.

　

''Natasha''. She looks up from her phone and her and Bruce exchange a scared glance. ''Why would Hydra take her in the first place?'' Clint wonders aloud, looking over Nat's shoulder at her phone. They're just waiting on Steve now and the elevator pings with his arrival. Every body in Stark Tower tenses as he walks out with none other than Bucky Barnes behind him. Shock colors everyone except for Nat who it seems always knows everything anyway.

　

Bucky trails after Steve almost nervously, who makes a bee line for Nat. ''How long ago was she taken?'' ''Eleven hours''. ''And we have no idea where she is?'' ''It's Hydra, they could be anywhere. We lost the van they took her in''. ''Van just doesn't disappear Tony''. Bruce comments and Tony doesn't respond. Everyone is crowded into the kitchen and Nat plays the camera footage from last night to catch everyone up.

　

Tension rolls off the rest of the Avengers as they watch and Kebo casts a worried glance at Ward who's out for blood. The screen goes dark and Nat turns back to them. ''That's all we know. We think Hydra took her because her and Ward have been slowly crossing off their key members the last few months''. All eyes turn to Ward who doesn't think that's the only reason she was kidnapped. He apparently isn't the only one.

　

''It was because of me''. Bucky speaks up and Steve moves closer to him. ''Why are you even here? Please do tell''. Tony says and Steve warns him to back off. Grant is surprised to find a small sliver of jealousy enter his system to which he brushes off, now is not the time for that. Bucky looks up at all of them guilt and worry heavy in his cheeks. ''Buck you don't know that''. ''Yes I do. If it wasn't for her protecting me from them the night Hydra came for me''-

　

He trails off, everyone knowing where his sentence was headed. ''I'm here because I care about her, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure Skye is safe''. ''So will we''. Wanda says crossing her arms. They start making a plan when Ward is finally introduced to Clint who smirks at him. ''So you're Ward, I remember when Skye hated you''. The two men shake hands and Grant feels eyes on him, Bucky has his eyebrows raised in the Specialist's direction.

　

''Ward. Grant Ward''. Bucky takes a step to him and Kebo is on the defense, sticking as close to Ward's side as he can get. ''She talked about you, she came to me because she said Hydra was going to hurt you. That night with Hydra wasn't just about me, Skye's main foucs was to protect you. I think it's both our faults this happened to her''. Ward meets the other man's gaze and nods in agreement. ''Probably''. Everyone is very careful not to mention that Ward was in Hydra, it's a sensitive subject for Steve and Bucky obviously.

　

Tony looks in between the two men before turning his attention to the Winter Solider. ''I know why Ward wants to save Skye because he's painfully obviously in love with her''- ''Tony''. He ignores Nat. ''But why do you want to save her? It can't be just because the two of you were, well together. It can't be just because you think it's your fault''. Bucky looks at Steve for a second before ringing his hands together and looking at the floor.

　

''Hydra tortured me for decades, made me into a monster. I'm a killer, the Winter Solider for a long time is all that I was. I didn't think I was worth anything to anybody, just a machine a gun''. Bucky gets this look on his face, a private smile takes over his lips. ''But with Skye she made me feel like a man, I was never the Winter Solider with her I was just Bucky. And I owe it to her to help her in whatever way I can. Because of her I'm better, I believe in myself again''.

　

Steve puts a hand on his friend's shoulder. ''Skye saw the man behind the monster and she didn't have to. I'll be forever grateful for that''. Ward can relate. Skye has always been the light to his darkness. He'll find her, the Avengers won't stop until they do. She just needs to hang on a little longer.

　

They keep her awake. The entire time. Soon after she was thrown in the back of the van they put a bag over her head. Not that it meant anything, she counted how many red lights they stopped at, how many turns they made. Mapped out the feel of the van, listened to how many cars they passed if they went on a highway. This isn't her first rodeo, she's been kidnapped before, this is more annoying and inconvenient than anything else.

　

All she has to do is wait for the paralytic they gave her to wear off and it's simple and easy after that. Skye has a pretty good idea why Hydra has taken her, there's more than one reason. Her and Ward have been crossing them off, she's the biggest most dangerous link take her out first. The Whitehall situation, she knew that wouldn't go over well, and letting Bucky escape. They want revenge and they won't get it. Skye is going to ruin them as soon as she gets the chance.

　

It's exactly one hour and twelve minute later that the van stops. Her stomach sinks lightly when she realizes they put her on a plane, it puts a damper on her plans. She comes up with a plan B and a plan C by the time they land. It's four hours and seven minutes later that they drag her from the plane into another car. Drives for another hour until she's pulled from the vehicle, walked for a while outside. It's cold and smells of heavy smoke, the air is thick and polluted.

　

Snow crunches under her boots, she can feel everyone around her just as the drugs wear off. Her hands twitch under the cuffs they put her in, which she can easily sadly break out of. But before she can make a move a needle is jammed into her neck and that slow warm feeling enters back into her legs. She's completely numb by the time they enter into what she assumes is a compound of some sort, the air is warm here.

　

The men are basically dragging her at this point because she can no longer move her feet, one of them just mutters a curse in russian before lifting her over his shoulder. The bag has never left her head so Skye is relying on her sense of smell, her training to take in her surroundings. They walk into an elevator, a team of ten are with her. The elevator goes down three floors before stopping. Opens and a rush of cold air greets them, a door opens and then two more.

　

The smell hits her first. It's familiar and it burns her nose her insides everything, her breath is caught in her throat. She's been here before. The man holding her slams her onto something, a table of some sort. She hears the clicks of locks around her ankles, her wrists. Something smooth and tight grips the skin of her hands hard and her powers shrink and scream in protest. Gauntlets. She grits her teeth, Skye really hates those things.

　

It takes all of Natasha's training not to react when the bag is ripped off her face. This room is the one from her nightmares the one she's seen over and over again for the past almost ten years. They've put her back in the lab, where Whitehall made her Inhuman. Skye's breathing is nearly panting and she has to call on every ounce of her self control to even it. It smells the same, looks the same. Bleached white walls, two metal chairs in front of her.

　

A steel door to her left. A small desk a few feet away, she can use it as a weapon along with the chairs. The Hydra agents that took her file out of the room but she isn't left alone for very long. On the outside Skye seems ready to take on anything they throw her away, she seems calm and composed. But on the inside she's dying, flashes of the last time she was here are threatening to take over to make her lose herself to scream to cry to let it all go and overwhelm her.

　

An older man enters the room with a file in his hands, Skye doesn't recognize him. He has glasses, short, large nose. ''Welcome home Quake''. He says and she shakes. Everything inside turning to ice. Hydra has made her worst dreams come true, how in the hell is she going to get out of here?

　

 


	21. Are You Deranged Like Me Are You Strange Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye has her own plan on how to escape, and she learns things about her family she never knew before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was so fun to write, I love Skye.

 

''It was always your destiny to come back into this lab Daisy''. The older man is telling her, placing the file in his hand on the desk. Skye doesn't flinch at the mention of her real name, no way is Hydra going to see any kind of weakness or sore spot. She's trained for this she knows exactly how to play the game, what to say how to play her cards in order to survive. This is nothing to her just another day at the office, she's been taken before.

　

She knows all of these things but this is different. This time Hydra has indeed found something that makes her tick, something that gets under her skin and grinds against the sharp armor she's dressed herself with. This time they have her at a disadvantage, they have thrown her off. Skye never thought she'd be back here, in the same room as the old her was in. Where the person Skye used to be died and Quake was born. She was a monster here.

　

Whitehall turned her into something dark and dangerous, a weapon he thought he could use at his disposal. If not for Natasha Skye would probably be dead by now, or be at the mercy of Hydra brain washed and scared like Bucky was. The thought isn't a welcome one and Skye shakes off memories of her past (it's not easy she's having a hard time breathing she can't stop her body from shaking so hard her teeth are chattering.)

　

The man in front of her doesn't seem familiar, perhaps he took over Hydra after Whitehall was killed. Skye turns all of her focus on him, seeking out any flaws or tells that show where he's most vulnerable. She finds one after thirty seconds, he's favoring his left leg. He walks with a slight limp on his right side, and then she sees how badly his hands tremble. Perfect, all she has to do is wait for the right moment.

　

''The first time we brought you here you were so young, so fresh and new. Life had barely begun for you my dear, you had rosy cheeks and that innocence on your face. That's all gone now''. Skye says nothing, subtly tests her fingers to see if she can move them, nothing. ''Hydra had such marvelous plans for you in the beginning, until Shield stole you away''. He paces the room, it's freezing just like she remembers. He suddenly turns and grins at her.

　

''But it was a good thing the Black Widow took you in, you're even more a weapon now than you were before. You've seen how dark and cruel this world can be, it's made you strong and hard. I'm very surprised we were able to grab you so easily''. This man is trying to get a rise out of her, he won't succeed. Hydra wants her to be afraid to beg for them not to hurt her like she did the last time she was here. It's not going to happen.

　

He takes a step in her direction and she smells a faint trace of lemons as he passes. ''Would you like to know why we took you?'' Skye narrows her eyes, ''because I destroyed Whitehall''. The man laughs and nods quickly. ''But that's not the only reason''. Skye isn't stupid, Hydra wants her. ''We've been hunting you for years Daisy, always trying to get you back into this place. But it was near impossible what with the Avengers watching your every move''.

　

She waits for him to continue while testing out her muscles, still no movement. ''We brought you in because you were born here, Hydra made you here. We want our weapon back''. She laughs and he cocks his head to the side. ''I'd never join Hydra''. He gets so close to her face she can see every wrinkle and scar in his skin. If she had any feeling in her her body she'd head butt him right now. Find enjoyment as the blood ran down his nose.

　

''Daisy, Daisy in time we would make you comply''. She doesn't reply, the name her parents gave her is starting to make her throat tighten. There's a reason only Nat knows it, the reason she never tells people her birth name. It hurts. She never heard her parents say it and never will. Wonders why they chose Daisy, was it her mother's favorite flower? Her father's mother's name? A great aunt or long distant relative that Skye will never know?

　

Thoughts like these use to drive her insane, it's just easier to go by Skye, the name she chose after she left the orphanage. ''This world will never see you coming my dear. We will break you down until you are nothing but a shell, a mindless weapon just like the Winter Solider''. Skye gives him a smile full of posion, ''and tell me where is Bucky Barnes now?'' He gets this look on his face like he's eaten something bad and walks out of the room.

　

Leaving Skye to perfect her plan to break out of here. After a few minutes a chill seeps into her feet and she glances down in confusion. Her feet are bare. When did they take her shoes? How did she not notice? What kind of person takes someone else's shoes? She's absolutely freezing she can't stop shaking still but that might be more of the fear than anything else. So far she's been able to fight the flashbacks but doesn't know how much longer she can keep it up.

　

Fear isn't a stranger, Skye has been afraid every day of her life since she left this room nearly ten years ago. Hydra instilled a fear into her so deep she's molded her life around the thought that she'll wake up one day and find someone she cares about to be dead. The scars she suffered inside these walls have altered her entire life, her view of the world, how she sees relationships, men, everything. There's a big part of Skye that Hydra has spoiled.

　

Then she catches herself, Ward's stupid voice drifting over. He once told her that she is kind, she's warm and soft. That Hydra didn't destroy the good in her, she just thinks they did. And then she starts thinking about Ward and how he's probably worried out of his mind, Tony is right along there with him. It's only a matter of time it's inevitable until her family comes after her. If Skye can't get out of here herself they'll make sure she's safe no matter what.

　

It all comes down to time at this point. How long is the paralytic in her system going to last? Are they planning on attempting to brain wash her in the next five mintues? She and Bucky never talked on the subject of brain wash, Nat did a little but there's no kind of training to avoid it. To fight it. None that she's aware of anyway. Natasha said you have to be strong you have to resist with everything you've got, never let them break you.

　

Turns out Hydra has loads of information on Daisy Johnson. Much more than she would have thought. Much more than Skye was actually able to recover on her own. A few agents come in thirty minutes later and place two more manilla files on the desk, they don't look at her. Twenty minutes after that the same old man walks in, this time he has a gun on his hip. Glances through the files on his desk with a smirk. ''Your mother was very beautiful''.

　

''Don't you dare talk about my mother''. Skye spits, her edges starting to crack. ''Oh but we're going to, she's the reason for all this. Why you're here, why your father is dead why you are Inhuman. Did you know she was Inhuman? That's why Whitehall tore her apart, to see what was inside that made her so special. Afterwards he tossed her remains in a ditch leaving your father to find them. He was so heart broken you know, after he lost her and you''.

　

Despite her cold exterior Skye feels her eyes prick with tears, her throat fill and sting with bile. ''Did you know their names?'' He asks her his voice soft. She gives no response. ''Jiaying was your mother, Cal your father. And they loved you so much, more than their own lives''. ''How do you know this?'' She shouldn't ask questions shouldn't give leverage of any kind, Skye knows this. But she can't help it, how does Hydra know all about her past?

　

''When Whitehall first found your mother he became obsessed, sent agent after agent to find about everything they could on her. We watched them, watched you. We tried to snatch you as a baby but Shield stepped in before we could, shame. They hid you from us you know, protected you in and out of the foster care system. It's why you were never a good fit for any family because they couldn't risk discovery''. She doesn't believe him.

　

Why would Shield save her? ''Why are you telling me all this?'' He gets one of the files and opens it, holds it up to her face. It's a picture of her when she was younger, baby faced and innocent. There's a lump in her throat that refuses to end. ''Because you're going to forget everything very soon, you will have no memory of who you are or where you came from. You will be nothing but Quake, Hydra's own personal monster''.

　

He walks the length of the room again Skye's eyes never leaving his form. ''It's a shame really that we never told you the truth''. Skye watches as he turns back around to face her, his eyes wide and pulse steady. The truth about what? Is she supposed to believe any of this? Why does Hydra even care if she knows about her past or not? What's the point? ''When you first arrived our doctors told you a very ugly rumor about yourself, do you remember what that was?''

　

Of course. How could she forget? It's haunted her every single day.

　

''Wherever you go, death follows''. Chills run up her spine she can hear her younger self screaming begging for them not to touch her. Despite all her training Skye winces the pain in her chest throbbing. ''Ah, there it is. I knew we must have damaged you with that small line''. He gets close to her again, that lemon scent invading her senses. ''Whitehall was cruel, a genius but very cruel indeed. It was a lie, you know. You aren't the reason your friends died''.

　

''And why should I believe one word that comes out of your mouth?'' He's lying this entire thing is just to torture her even more than they already have. ''Take a look for youself''. He holds another file in front of her and it's all there in black and white. Plans. documents, briefs, Hydra hunted down Miles, all her friends and killed them. They didn't want any witnesses, any ties to Skye after they kidnapped her. He's telling the truth.

　

Images take over her brain. Miles laughing as the morning sun crept into his face. Her friends all together at a party on a rooftop, smiling and hugging her. The first real family she ever had. Only to be stripped away. They died so Skye could become Quake, she feels sick. She hears herself screaming crying, smells blood and bleach feels her skin ripping out of itself it's all wrong everything is wrong she can't take this why why is she here again Miles Miles he's dead-

　

And then Natasha's appears before her. Calming her, telling her to take a breath that everything is going to be alright. That was her past, it doesn't define her anymore. She's not the same person. She's strong she can do this, just focus. Stay alive. She is in control here not Hydra, they are playing her game not the other way around. Her fingers twitch, her toes start to move. ''I told you Daisy, we will break you. Don't try to fight it''.

　

And so it begins. They show her picture after picture of all her friends that have died, every death Skye has caused herself over the years. From the time Nat found her until now, so many people. She cracks when he starts talking about her parents, shows her pictures. Skye hasn't seen them before, had no idea until now what they looked like. She looks like her mom, she has her dad's ears, his smile. At the sight of them all the breath leaves her lungs.

　

They could of been a perfect family. Jiaying could have sang her to sleep, soothed her when she had a nightmare. Cal could have taught her to drive, she could of had a normal life. Went to prom, had a few boyfriends before settling down with a nice man maybe she'd have kids of her own by now. If life was fair. If both Hydra and Shield didn't tear her life apart and leave her bleeding. If Hydra hadn't of killed her parents, if Shield hadn't taken her from them.

　

She wants to curl into a ball and cry. Cry for her mom and dad, for the life they never got to live together. She's sorry she couldn't protect them that they never got to hear her say she loves them. That if there was a way Skye would give up everything to have them here with her. She's so sorry so sorry that life has treated their family so horribly, that they have all been cursed it seems since the day Jiaying and Cal met. Skye is the last of their line, she's not going to die here.

　

So she does what she does best, acts like Quake. Remains stone faced and cold, on the outside it would appear she doesn't care. That these words and images are not effecting her in the slightest. On the inside though she's dying. She can't take much more, if she doesn't get out of here soon the memories are going to eat her alive. If Nat can't find her like she once did, Hydra is going to try and turn her into a monster. She'll become the new Winter Solider.

　

They underestimate her, one of Hydra's many mistakes here. No one comes to stick another needle in her neck, and she can move again. The old man appears to grow frustrated, his tone more agitated as time passes. And that's when she strikes. Breaks her wrist to get out of one of the cuffs and grabs him by the neck. Squeezes as he struggles and then releases, uses his weakness to get her free hand on the gun. Skye doesn't even blink as she pulls the trigger.

　

By now she's got her wrist back into place, slides the small metal device she keeps on her at all times for situations like these down her jacket sleeve, and frees her other wrist. By now she can hear running and knows she doesn't have a lot of time. The gauntlets aren't coming off but she can manage. Frees her ankles and sprints over to one of the chairs, bracing it under the doorknob to buy her a few seconds. Tears through the desk to look for a weapon but finds none.

　

There's a laptop and she grins, popping it open and hacking into it easily. Feet at the door now breaking it down. Skye routes all the security cameras to Tony, so they can all see what's going on. The door is kicked open and Skye ducks behind the desk to shield herself from the bullets. Her aim is scary accurate and the four Hydra members closest to her are dead shortly. Just because she can she takes the rest out with her bare hands, they too go down quickly.

　

Skye turns back to the files on the desk, full of pictures of her long lost family. She tucks the images of Cal and Jiaying in her shirt, close to her heart.

　

Ward is loading himself up on weapons, strapping a bullet proof vest to his shirt when Tony jumps up from the couch. Tablet in his hands he runs to the nearest screen and taps away. ''Tony what's happening?'' Clint asks him as all of the Avengers stand in the middle of the living room. ''It's Skye''. Ward's head snaps up and Nat stills next to him. An image appears in front of them, blurry at first and then Ward recognizes a camera feed being sent directly to Tony.

　

Skye is standing in the middle of a bright white room, bodies at her feet. She looks pale but Ward can't see any other injuries. Everyone in the room breathes as one when Skye straightens and looks directly into the camera. There's no doubt about who she's looking at, her mentor her best friend her strength, Natasha. ''They're holding me where you first found me''. Is all she says before more Hydra agents come into the room and she tears them apart.

　

She's breathing heavy as she turns back to the camera and winks. ''Kick their asses Skye''. Nat says as she stands as close to the screen as she can get. Skye disappears into the next room and now that the cameras are under Tony's control they follow her. Skye gets her hands on more weapons, she has two guns in her palms as she enters a hallway and open fires. They never stood a chance. Skye goes down hall after hall room after room and destroys whoever is in her way.

　

She uses her hands, guns, knives whatever she can get in her hands and takes down the Hydra compound so fast so flawlessly it's impressive, it's scary it's intimidating. ''Damn I taught her well''. Nat comments as Skye climbs a set of stairs. ''Why are we just standing here?'' Kebo asks and Ward gets over his awe at seeing Skye in battle and heads towards the elevators. ''Wait''. Sam tells him and Ward is about three seconds from losing his cool.

　

''Relax robot, Skye is about to save herself''. Tony chokes on his words a few seconds later as Skye bursts into the last room on the third floor of the base. It's like they were expecting her. At least a hundred or more Hydra agents are inside, all surrounding her weapons drawn. She's sadly out numbered. There's some kind of chamber towards the back of the room, a section closed off by glass. Like it's meant to contain someone or something.

　

Skye realizing this grits her teeth but doesn't put her gun down. ''Oh how the mighty fall''. A man says stepping out of the mass of agents and smiling at her. Ward recognizes him, he's on their list. ''Put your weapon down Daisy, without your powers there is no way you can win''. He tells her getting close to her face. She meets his stare with a head butt and strikes the closest Hydra agent across the face with her gun. She's met with violence.

　

A group of agents ambush her, restrain her and Skye struggles with everything in her. Doesn't stop fighting until a needle enters her neck and she almost immediately goes limp. ''You son of a bitch''. She mutters to Wayne (Ward has identified him now) as he wipes the blood from his face. ''Put her in the containment module, keep her drugged. We won't be making the same mistake twice''. The men drag her over to the containment module and shove her inside.

　

Skye hits the ground hard, rolls and then leans against the glass. The corner of her mouth is bleeding, she starts laughing causing Steve and Clint to exchange a look. ''What could possibly be funny?'' Wayne asks standing in front of her. By now all of the Avengers have left Stark Tower and are aboard a quin jet, but Steve still keeps the feed up on a screen in front of them to see. Ward feels fire flood his system, they're going to pay for this.

　

Skye keeps laughing and then spits blood onto the floor, which Ward now notices is covered in water. In fact Skye is soaking in it, the entire floor of the containment module is filled with water, it goes up to her waist. He also notices that Skye hasn't stopped shivering, she looks so cold. ''They'll be coming for me you know''. Wayne crouches down on the balls of his feet so they are at eye level. ''I'm aware''. ''Then you are just plain stupid''. Wayne smiles at her.

　

''No I'm very much looking forward to seeing your partner''. Skye laughs again. ''She's going to rip you to pieces''. ''Oh I wasn't talking about the famous Black Widow. I was talking about Grant Ward. He'll come for you, and I can't wait until he does''. Wayne leaves the room, the Hydra agents don't move their guns trained on Skye. Who loooks into the camera and this time everyone knows she's looking at Grant. He can read her expression easily.

　

She trusts him she trusts them, she just has to hang on a little longer. Ward would die before he let anything happen to her, Hydra isn't going to win. He'd burn down the world if it meant she was safe and back in his arms. He won't rest until he can hold her to him. Hydra is going to bleed and the last thing the organization will see is Grant Ward with a gun in his hands.

 


	22. And I Will Burn the People Who Hurt You the Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers rescue Skye.

 

''This is no ordinary Hydra base. The last time I was there was when Shield sent me in nearly ten years ago to rescue Skye, and even then security was tight. It's probably going to be worse now since they know we're coming, this could also be a trap. Get us all in one place, get you in one place''. Nat directs the last part at Ward who nods in agreement, the thought had crossed his mind. ''We get in we get Skye and we shoot anyone in our way, questions?''

　

Natasha looks around the quin jet as everyone stares back at her. ''Why would Hydra want Skye anyway? And Ward if you blame yourself one more time I'm going to punch you''. Kebo says. ''It could be any number of reasons, could be Ward or Bucky. Could be because Skye has been taking them out one by one, she's powerful. Maybe Hydra wanted to take out the strongest first, figured the rest of us would fall in line''.

　

''That's not happening''. Clint comments from his chair. ''They messed with the wrong team''. Sam joins in and Steve nods. ''We need to get there as soon as possible''. Bucky speaks up, his hands folded together on his lap. He seems uncomfortable at all the eyes on him and Steve drifts closer to his friend. ''They'll brain wash her''. Ward informs them and Bucky agrees. ''If they succeed Skye will be Hydra's own personal solider, like I was''.

　

''Way to kill a moment there''. Tony says from his place near the cock pit, the final pieces of his suit coming together. ''All I'm saying is we know what Skye is capable of, her powers. Imagine her on her worst day, out of control, destroying everything that moves. That would be her all the time, she'd be at Hydra's beck and call she would kill all of you if they told her to. Skye would become a monster, the death of us all''.

　

Ward slips a gun into the back of his jeans and responds, ''good thing that's not going to happen''. ''We need a plan''. Natasha says as she checks the security cameras that are still routed to the quin jet from where Skye is being held. Hydra hasn't figured it out yet. Skye is still in the same position she was an hour ago, waist deep in the containment module, not being able to move. Shivering her face pressed against the glass.

　

''Tony you'll be hacking into their security my guess is they'll have a lot of weapons. Especially since they know we're coming after her. Steve and Bucky you're the muscle, Sam and Wanda keep the Hydra agents off our backs. Clint''- ''I know what to do''. Nat smirks at him. ''Bruce we'll call if we need you''. Dr. Banner adjusts his position in his seat. ''I know. Just get our girl back alright?'' ''You know I will''. Nat turns to Ward and smiles at him.

　

''Super spy''- ''I'm going after Skye''. ''I'm not saying you can't. But I need you to clear a path for us to get to her. Shouldn't be hard for you''. ''If they touch her''- ''Then we will destroy them. I know''. She finishes for him and then leans close to his ear. ''Careful robot, your feelings are showing''. Kebo chuckles as Nat walks away and stands beside Clint. ''Is this weird for you?'' Kebo asks Ward who shakes his head, already knowing what Kebo means.

　

''So it's not weird that your girlfriend's play thing is basically risking his life to save her? Not awkward at all?'' Ward gvies his friend a look, ''no it's not. He just wants to rescue Skye just like the rest of us''. ''Whatever you say boss''. Grant glances back to the screen and Skye still hasn't moved. It's been a couple of hours since they left Stark Tower and Ward can't tell if the drugs Hydra gave Skye have worn off and she's just acting like they haven't, or she's still powerless.

　

''How serious is this thing between Skye and Ward?'' Clint whispers to Natasha. She told him about the two of them the second she could read the heavy emotions the two expressed to each other. She won the bet much to Steve's annoyance. ''He's in love with her''. One look at Ward and no one doubts that (Ward himself might not even be aware of his feelings but everyone else is.) Clint whistles softly and gives Nat a sad look. ''That's dangerous''.

　

''Don't start you sound like Skye''. Clint is the only Avenger besides Bruce that takes Skye's fear of her family dying to heart. Of course everyone else takes it seriously and they try to help with her fear, but Clint and Bruce have always been on edge about it. ''What about Skye? She's never been in love''. Nat thinks about this for a few seconds before responding. ''I think she's too terrified to even consider the possibility. She's afraid he's going to wind up dead one morning''.

　

''He could''. Natasha rolls her eyes. ''You and I both know there's no such thing as a curse''. ''Just saying you have to admit, death does take a liking to her''. Bruce and Clint exchange a look that doesn't escape the Black Widow. ''Believe whatever you want but don't talk like that around her. Or Ward, he looks like he's about to combust''. They all look over to the Specialist who is standing straight as a rod, rigid and clenched. But it's not because of their conversation.

　

Everyone looks over to the screen and they all tense as one. Wayne has come back into the room and unlocked the containment module, Skye doesn't move. He's standing over her taunting her with the promise of brain wash. ''Compliance will be rewarded''. Bucky and Ward glance at each other. ''How close are we''- ''Twenty minutes out''. Tony answers. Skye doesn't speak but the look on her face is practically screaming, wondering how stupid Wayne is.

　

The rest of the ride to the Hydra base is quiet, they all listen to Hydra agents talk about Skye, occasionally she'll add a sarcastic remark but for the most part remains quiet. She doesn't look good, her face is pale lips are starting to color a pale blue. It's the only torture they've inflicted on her as far as Ward can tell, freezing her out. Tony leaves the quin jet first mid flight, Sam and Cap follow. Wanda, Clint, Nat and Bucky are the only ones left aboard when they land.

　

Everyone else to catch Hydra by surprise has surrounded the perimeter, getting the feel of the land. ''Skye took out a lot of their men, besides the guards that are with her now it should be easy''. Ward tells them in their comms. Nat and Clint join him in the snow behind a bush, Nat pulls out her gun. ''Do what you do best''. He doesn't need to be told twice. He and Kebo storm the building and clear a path for Nat and Clint while Steve and Bucky take out the guards outside.

　

Tony has been hacking into their security blinding them, Hydra has no idea they are even here until it's too late. Ward's movements are skilled, mechanical, he doesn't so much as blink as he fires his gun. ''Damn he's good''. Clint tells Nat as they move in behind Ward who has left trails of bodies in his wake. ''Best Shield has ever seen, besides me of course''. ''Of course''. Clint has known Nat for years so he's easily able to pick up that she's full of anxiety.

　

Clint brushes her arm and gives her a soft look. ''She's going to be fine. You trained her for things like this''. ''But this place, she's never recovered from it''. ''Skye may not be okay next week or next month, but she has you. She has us to get her through it, she's not alone. And this time Skye has something worth fighting for''. He nods to Ward who's ahead of them currently slamming one of the Hydra agents into a wall. ''You're right''. ''Usually am''.

　

Ward makes it to the door where Skye is being held and just as he's about to kick it in, Nat slides in from nowhere and beats him to it. ''Sorry to steal your moment big guy''. She says and then bursts into the room guns blazing, Clint at her side. The rest of the Avengers follow Ward in as well, Tony and Sam fly through the only window and open fire. All in all Hydra never stood a chance. Wayne and his men are down in less that ten minutes.

　

Which all too late Ward realizes what a mistake it was, killing Wayne. Because he glances across the room to Skye who is standing up, her hand pressed against the glass. There's a code on the door panel and a fingerprint scanner. Skye looks pale and exhausted, her face ashen her eyes filled with tears. She doesn't meet his worried gaze, her entire being focused on Natasha. Who walks up to the glass and puts her hands up to Skye. ''We're going to get you out of there''.

　

Tony and Bruce are currently at one of the computers attemtpting to hack into the containment module. Skye's gaze doesn't move from Natasha once. ''Boss we have reinforcements coming in from the woods. I could use some help down here''. Kebo tells him and Bruce looks over at Ward. ''Skye will be fine''. Grant grits his teeth and looks at Skye, but she isn't paying anyone any mind. ''If anything happens''- ''It won't''. Tony answers watching Ward stalk out.

　

Steve and Bucky enter in next eyes only for Skye. Shock colors her face when she notcies them. ''Steve?'' ''You alright?'' Skye looks withdrawn like she's in a dream. ''Any luck boys?'' Nat asks not liking how hard Skye has started to tremble. There's some light bruising dusting her face and her wrists are rubbed raw and covered in deep bruises from the gauntlets. She's also covered in blood, her fingernails are soaked in it but that was from her fight earlier.

　

''One second''. Bucky looks around the room and then to Skye who just looks so sad and tired. There are bags under her eyes and she's struggling to remain upright. He hates that Hydra has done this to her, has flashes of Skye laughing at him, smiling as she handed him a cup of coffee. She deserved better than this. ''Screw it''. Bucky says before walking up to the containment module, Skye's eyes widen. ''What are you doing here?'' He observes her quickly before responding.

　

''Come on Skye, couldn't leave my best girl''. Behind them Steve winces, Peggy Carter overwhelming him for a moment. ''Now back up''. She obeys without a second thought, her bare feet splashing the water inside the small space. Bucky swings his metal arm back and strikes the glass with all his strength. It cracks but doesn't shatter. He tries three more times before grunting in frustration. ''Buck hold on''. Steve walks up to him and gestures to his shield.

　

''Skye back all the way to the wall, cover your face''. She does as they say, Steve and Bucky back away a few feet before striking the glass at the same time. Between Cap's Shield and the force of Bucky's arm the glass shatters like rain. Steve enters first and pulls Skye to him hugging her tightly. He doesn't let her get away from his arms. ''Here there's glass, don't want you to hurt yourself''. He then lifts her out of the containment module and makes sure the ground is safe before setting her down.

　

Steve steps back as the other Avengers swarm her. Demading if she's alright, hugging her. Clint has just released her when Nat grabs Skye and crushes her to her chest. ''You're okay, you're okay you're safe now''. Skye is shaking violently in Nat's arms, she's ice to the touch. Nat hangs onto her for a few minutes until Skye's breathing regulates. She then frees Skye of the cuffs Hydra put back on her earlier.

　

Without a word Clint hands Nat a knife and Skye holds out her arms. With two slices the gauntlets are gone and fall useless to the floor. Her powers tear through Skye like a river and she gasps from the weight of it. The compound shakes the ceiling begins to fall. She breathes a sigh of relief and closes her eyes just for a moment. She's safe, her family is here Nat came for her. Hydra isn't going to hurt her anymore with memories of her past.

　

Skye looks around the room, ''where's Ward?'' ''Kicking ass''. Tony replies. ''Steve he said a bad word again''. It does the trick, breaks the tension and when Skye chuckles so does everyone else. Nat slips off her shoes and helps Skye into them, Skye tries to protest but her mentor ignores her. Wanda takes off her jacket and eases Skye into it. ''Thank you''. ''Of course''. Clint puts his arm across Skye's shoulder, Nat does the same on her other side.

　

They lead her out of the room, her legs are still shaky. The drugs Hydra put in her haven't fully worn off yet. When they make it outside Tony hugs Skye hard, mindful of her injuries and looks as if he's going to cry. ''You're totally on house arrest by the way, for the next like ten years okay?'' Skye laughs and it's more sad, defeated, drained than funny. ''Okay''. There's gunfire to her left as they walk away and Skye looks up to the compound. Clenches her fists.

　

The last time she left this place she was a teenager, scared, broken. Thought she would die from what Hydra put her through. This time is different. Skye isn't going to give Hydra the satisfaction of ruining her again. Because she's stronger this time she's older, wiser. She has Nat, a team a support system behind her, she has Ward. Who she knows won't leave her. And she doesn't have to be afraid anymore, she refuses to be. Instead she's angry.

　

''Skye?'' She turns to Bruce. ''Is the building clear? Ward and everyone else is out?'' He nods and Skye turns back to the compound. She died here once, was reborn here. Suffered here bled and screamed inside those walls. Her world was torn apart in that lab. And she's tired of it. Skye closes her eyes briefly, feels for a spot and then breaks. Raises her hands and destroys the building until it's nothing but debris. This rush enters her, relief. It's over.

　

She has just enough time to open her eyes before a pair of strong arms is enveloping her. She doesn't have to see to know who it is, no one else can hold her like this. Soft and gentle but at the same time tight and protective, daring anyone to take her from his embrace. Ward crushes her to his chest and is whispering her name into her ear, one hand in her hair. She wraps her arms around his neck and clings to him, biting back tears.

　

''You're okay, you're okay now''. He tells her before kissing her forehead and then trailing kisses down her face. Her eyelids her nose, her jaw, her chin. One hand remains in her hair while the other is resting on her hip, stroking her lightly almost as if it's unconscious movement. Grant after a few seconds of holding her, just reassuring him that she's alright, offering them both comfort. He pulls back and takes her face in his hands. She's no longer shaking.

　

She has some bruising but that was from her fight earlier. She just looks so tired, when was the last time she slept? ''Are you okay?'' He asks her, it's a stupid question of course she's not. And normally Skye would tell him just that, but she shakes her head. Leans her forehead against his and closes her eyes. Grant removes his hands from her face to wrap around her again. Despite the chill in the air the snow falling, his palms are warm on her back.

　

''I'm okay, now I'm okay''. She kisses him softly, just a brush of her lips against his. Before burying her face in his neck and molding herself into the shape of his body. Tony clears his throat and tells them they need to leave in case more Hydra agents show up. Skye doesn't move. ''Can you walk or do you need me to carry you?'' Ward asks her his voice low. Skye does not respond and when he shifts her hands tighten on the front of his vest.

　

''I just want to go home''. Is all she says and that's answer enough for him. Gently he scoops her up into his arms and she hides her face in his neck again. Ward doesn't even concern himself with the stares the Avengers are sending his way. Kebo finds Ward's side again and they walk back to the quin jet. Grant places Skye in a seat and takes the one next to her. Takes her hands in one of his and rubs soothing circles onto the back of her palm.

　

No one speaks as the quin jet takes off. It takes a few minutes for Skye to look up at all of them. ''Thank you''. She says her voice hoarse and dry. She looks at Natashsa and they have another one of those silent conversations. Skye shakes her head and Nat crouches down in front of her so they are at eye level. Natasha then says a few words in russian, which Ward easily translates. _''I'm so sorry sweetheart''._ To which Skye replies, _''it's okay I love you''._

　

Skye then launches herself at Nat who hugs her hard. Everyone is taken by surprise when Skye starts sobbing. Loud heart breaking tears that make her shoulders shake and Ward aches for her. Wishes he could take all her pain away, he'd bare it all for her if it was an option. Tony gets on his knees and wraps and arm around Skye, which makes her cry even harder but she doesn't push him away. The rest of the Avengers pretend like it isn't happening, which is exactly what Skye wants.

　

Eventually due to pure exhaustion, the drugs, the freezing cold enviorment she was in, Skye cries herself to sleep. Tony puts her back in the seat next to Ward, who gently puts her head on his shoulder. Skye curls closer to him and Ward puts his arm around her shoulder, kisses her forehead. He can finally allow himself to relax, Skye is fine. She's next to him alive she's alright he can stop worrying. But he's not, Grant finds himself tense and waiting for the shoe to drop.

　

He isn't the only one. Looking around the quin jet the Avengers are all giving Skye the same look he is. It isn't over, Skye isn't out of the woods yet and neither are they. Hydra isn't going to take this loss well and Shield is becoming an ever present thorn in their sides. Who's to say this wouldn't happen to her again? Coulson knows Ward cares about her, Shield could use Skye to get to him. To draw him out, take his life for her's, which Grant would do in a heart beat.

　

One thing is for certain after all of this, he's not letting Skye out of his sight until this is over. If it can ever truly be over. He doesn't have to voice his opinion to know everyone would agree with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have to be honest with you guys, I'm beginning to get a little insecure about my writing.  
> Are you guys still enjoying this story? Is there anything you'd like to see happen to make it more interesting perhaps?  
> I just feel with the past couple of chapters they could have been more, better.


	23. It's Alright Just Wait & See Your String of Lights Is Still Bright to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye copes with being back at Stark Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this one.  
> As always thank you for reading and commenting!

 

Skye isn't exactly sure where she is. Her head is pounding something awful, her limbs feel like they've been frozen solid and she can't move them. Muffled voices are coming from somewhere, beside her? Skye is experienced enough to know that if you wake up and aren't aware of your surroundings, keep acting like you're out cold. Don't let the enemy know you are awake. It's one of the first lessons Natasha taught her.

　

Hands on her shoulder, one on her hip. Fingers running through her hair. Oh. The touch is warm and familiar and the uncertainty in her belly vanishes. Skye opens her eyes when a pair of strong arms lift her, the wind is tearing through her clothes and face. The sun is bright and unforgiving. She blinks, she's back at Stark Tower. The lab is gone, she destroyed it. Hydra will never do that to her again, Skye will never let them make her vulnerable ever again.

　

Skye hides her face in Ward's neck again as he carries her inside, he always smells so good. She must say that out loud but isn't aware of it because Grant's small chuckle fills her ears. She doesn't want to breathe or move all she knows is that the pictures she stole from that file at the lab feel as if they weight a hundred pounds each against her chest. Skye hears a door open and her vision is blurry but she can tell she's in her room. Hears the bathroom door open.

　

The edges start to blur her hands shake until Ward sets her down and Natasha sinks to the floor with her. Skye is braced against the bathroom wall her knees drawn up to her chest. Hands clutching her thighs so hard it looks painful but she can't feel it. ''Ward you should wait outside, I can handle it from here''. Grant doesn't take his eyes off Skye, he's not leaving unless she wants him to. Skye glances over to him and nods her head, tears in her eyes.

　

As soon as Ward is gone Nat fires up the shower, holds out her hand and Skye takes it. Her legs are a little unsteady still and Nat braces her. ''Come on rookie you need a shower, it will make you feel better it always does''. ''I can't move''. Skye mumbles and Nat puts her hands on her shoulders. ''Yes you can. You're in shock but the drugs they gave you are out of your system I promise. You're alive Skye, you're strong you won they can't hurt you anymore''.

　

Nat then helps her undress and when she gets to Skye's shirt the Inhuman just reacts. Grabs Nat's wrist taking them both by surprise, Skye's grip is sharp her fingernails digging into skin. But the Black Widow remains cool and collected, tells in a soft quiet voice that she means no harm, that she's not going to do anything to hurt her. But that's not why Quake reacted. That's not why she snapped or why she feels this wave of sorrow wash over her.

　

With cold shaky fingers Skye pulls the pictures away from her chest so Nat can see. Skye doesn't want anyone else to know about them not yet, the wound is still too raw to exposed. The only person who can see her like this is Nat, Skye doesn't want to think about Grant right now. Natasha glances down at the pictures, ''do you want me to see these?'' Skye nods and Nat smoothly takes them. Observes them for a minute, a sad expression on her face.

　

Silence. Skye isn't crying Nat isn't saying anything. She does however set the pictures down on the counter gently and turns back to her protege. ''You're going to shower and then get some food, we can talk about it later okay?'' Skye nods and removes the rest of her attire so she's only in her under things, steps into the shower and welcomes the excruciatingly hot water. Skye just stands there for a while, lets the water wash over her skin until it no longer burns.

　

They told her it wasn't her fault, that Miles and her friends were dead. There's no curse, it was just Hydra being Hydra. Killing innocent people to get what they want. Skye has spent years thinking she was some kind of monster when in reality Hydra was the monster. They are the reason her parents and everyone she used to know is dead, not her. As the reality of the situaiton hits her Skye can't breathe. She's wasted so much time.

　

She falls. Slips on the surface of the tub her knees shaking and if it wasn't for Nat's quick reflexes Skye could of been badly hurt. ''Hey you're okay, it's over Skye it's over. We're not going to let anything happen to you I promise''. Her words do nothing Skye is screaming into her knees, crying so hard she's not getting enough oxygen she begins to hyperventilate. Nat doesn't even think before she enters the shower and sits next to her.

　

Wraps her arms around Skye who clings to her like she's drowning and Nat is a life line. Skye in between breaths keeps saying it wasn't her fault, that she's so sorry she couldn't save her parents. The thing that startles Nat the most is when Skye says she's not cursed. That Miles and everyone else, wasn't her fault. It was Hydra's. Ever since Nat and Skye have known each other that fear that blame has been ever present with Skye, never ceasing.

　

Nat makes a note to check into it later, she always knew there was some explaination for what happened to all of Skye's friends, to her parents. No one is cursed. They stay like that for an hour until Skye is no longer crying. ''We need to dress those wounds''. Nat says nodding to Skye's wrists and face. ''I'm not hurt''. ''Skye''. Nat's tone is to be taken seriously, no arguments. ''Besides do you really want to deal with Ward if you refuse to let us help you?''

　

Natasha bumps Skye's shoulder with her own and a watery laugh escapes her. ''He's probablys so worried about me''. ''We all are''. Skye lays her head on Nat's shoulder and waits for the water to run cold. After pulling on one of Ward's henleys and a pair of work out pants Skye goes back into the bathroom and stares at the pictures on the counter. One is of her mother, her father, and the three of them together. Skye had to of been just born.

　

Jiaying looks tired but so happy, a bright smile on her face as she sits in a rocking chair by a window holding Skye. Cal is next to them, an adoring look lights his eyes as he watches them. What life could she have led if Shield and Hydra never interfered? Her parents would still be alive, would Skye still become Inhuman? Would they want her to be? ''Did you know about Shield?'' Skye asks Nat who is in the process of folding a towel.

　

''Can you be more specific?'' ''Is it true that they're the reason I was shipped from foster home to foster home? They were protecting me?'' Nat sets the towel down on the toliet and walks up to Skye. ''Hydra told you that?'' ''Is it true?'' ''Yes. They wanted to keep you safe''. ''Until I became Inhuman and Fury tried to kill me''. ''He just didn't understand Skye, you know that''. ''Why didn't you ever tell me?'' ''What difference would it of made? You've never been loyal to Shield''. She has a point. ''You still should of told me''.

　

''I know''. Skye runs her hands over her face and winces, the cuts and bruises ache. ''Come on''. Nat holds out her hand and Skye takes it. Before they leave the room Skye tucks the pictures of her family in a drawer to open up later. When she walks out into the living room all eyes are on her. Nat fishes out a first aid kit and Skye sits on the couch. ''I can do that''. She hears Ward say, sees him with the kit as he walks over to her.

　

Out of the corner of her eye (and she's not the only one who notices) Kebo is hovering. His posture protective, ready for a fight as he lingers over Ward. Who carefully takes Skye's face in his big hands and cleans her wounds. Wraps her hands, sets a finger she wasn't aware was broken. When he's done he kisses her nose and stands. ''Is no one going to address the elephant in the room?'' Kebo asks, annoyance in his voice.

　

''Kebo''. Ward warns, giving his right hand man a look. All of the Avengers are crowding around Skye who gets to her feet and faces Kebo. ''I'm fine I''- ''Wasn't talking about you Cupcake. I was talking more along the lines of the Winter Solider, you know the guy you slept with and then we all acted like it wasn't a big deal''. ''Kebo knock it off''. Ward is ignored. Bucky stays silent and Steve comes to his defense. ''He's here because he wanted to help find Skye''.

　

''And he did. Did anyone think as to how this would effect Ward? Probably not. Because just like Shield, just like John Garrett he's nothing but a weapon to you people. Why should any of you care about his emotions as long as he pulls the trigger for you? As long as your precious Skye is okay no one here gives a rat's ass about anyone else''. Kebo turns his attention to the Winter Solider. ''You saved Skye and everyone here is grateful, but your not her boyfriend Ward is.

　

And I'm sure he's not okay with you being here, despite what he says''. The room is silent, an uncomfortable pause covers them. ''You're right''. Bucky says, looking at Skye who's looking at Nat. ''I'm glad you're safe''. Skye glances over to him, ''thank you''. ''Cap he's a wanted fugitive, better get him out of here and in the dark while you can''. Sam says, giving the perfect reason for them to leave. Steve and Skye share a look and her face falls.

　

''Steve I''- He cuts her off with a hug. ''You have nothing to apologize for. You were trying to keep Buck safe, thank you''. He kisses her cheek. ''I'll come back to check on you in a few days''. He shakes Ward's hand and then apologizes for making him uncomfortable by bringing Bucky along. To which Ward says is fine, they needed to find Skye. It was tactical, a smart move. The Winter Solider winks at Skye and then enters the elevator, Sam hugs her softly.

　

''If you need anything all you have to do is call''. ''I know''. Bruce and Clint are sitting on the couch and Wanda is in the kitchen when Kebo drops another bomb. ''How do we know you're not brain washed?'' Ward sighs loudly as he wraps an arm around Skye, supporting her weight. Nat and Tony exchange a look that doesn't escape Skye's notice. ''We were watching her the whole time''. Clint says and then Ward realizes, no they weren't.

　

Skye is the reason they were able to see into the lab, that was after she escaped. But before then? For all the hours she was locked in that chair? They don't know. ''You know I'm right boss''. Kebo mutters. Wanda, Bruce and everyone else also comes to this realization and they observe Skye in a new light. To which she rolls her eyes and says. ''they didn't brain wash me''. ''Only one way to check''. Nat says, glancing at Ward.

　

Who clenches his jaw. ''If we do this trigger her, it won't end well''. The atmosphere turns thick, the promise of Skye's destruction hangs heavy. Ward looks over to Bruce, ''she could bring this whole place down''. Dr. Banner nods, ''no one wants the green guy to come out and play I get it. I'm going to get some coffee, Natasha would you like anything?'' ''No''. She walks up to Skye and squeezes her hand. Bruce leaves and Clint and Wanda ready themselves.

　

''You're overreacting''. Skye mutters as Ward braces his hands on her shoulders and turns her to face him fully. ''Wait you're going to do it right now? We're not going to take her to a secure location first? Somewhere oh I don't know not near a heavily populated area? Boss you're smarter than this''. ''Kebo there's an ICER in my night stand go get it''. ''When did you get an ICER?'' ''Just do it''. ''Roger roger''. Meanwhile Ward roams his hands down Skye's arms to her lower back. Slides the shirt up just enough so he can graze the exposed skin.

　

''I don't think you'll need this''. He says, one hand clutching her bare waist as he slides the gun out that's tucked into her pants. Grant hands it to Tony who asks why she had one in the first place. She's home she's safe. Nat answers for her, ''paranoia''. Skye chews on her lip as Ward's warm hands move back to her shoulders. ''They didn't do anything to me''. ''We still need to be sure''. He strokes her skin, offering comfort.

　

Kebo comes back, ICER in one hand gun in the other. Stands directly behind Ward and points them both at Skye. Who bristles, tenses on instinct. ''Not going to use it unless I have to Cupcake. Ward comes first''. Grant focuses her attention back on him, looks deeply into her eyes with so much emotion she forgets for a moment how to breathe. Nat, Tony, Wanda and Clint all are ready, hands on weapons, Wanda is watching Skye carefully.

　

Skye is so trapped in Ward's gaze (which is the point) that it takes her a second to gather what he's saying. ''You ready?'' She nods, ''do it''. Ward tightens his hold on her before he begins. ''Take a deep breath. Calm your mind, you know what is best. What is best is you comply, compliance will be rewarded''. No reaction. No change in her breathing or body laungauge, she's still staring back at Ward with the same expression.

　

''You've done this before''. Clint speaks up when they all see Skye is still herself. ''No. But I've seen it. There's still one more I want to try, it's similiar to the one they used on Bucky Barnes''. ''And how do you know what that is?'' Wanda asks. Grant doesn't answer instead focuses back on Skye. Says a handful of words in russian to which she has no reaction to either. He tries the actual triggering words Hydra used on Bucky and sighs in relief when Skye does nothing.

　

''We're good. Kebo you can relax now''. Clint and Wanda are staring at Ward who releases Skye, to which she just wraps herself around him like ivory and lays her head against his chest. They stay like that for a while until Nat talks her into getting some food and water. Skye sits at the kitchen island holding Ward's hand as Clint makes her a sandwich. Kebo she notices hasn't relaxed like Ward told him to, he's still on edge watching her like a hawk.

　

Her hands ache she's tired and sad but Skye can't shake it off. These flash backs that have started again right before her eyes. Everything hurts, those pictures in her room feel as if they're calling to her. Skye gets off the bar stool and heads to the training room, walks up to the punching bag and stretches. She takes out her emotions on it. Every kick every punch is filled with Hydra, what they were going to do to her. What Whitehall did to her parents.

　

How everything in her life has been because of Hydra and Shield. She feels empty when she takes a break. Sweat is pouring down her face she's breathing hard. All she can think about is her mother and how she must of suffered. And her father, how broken he must of been to lose Jiaying and then his daughter. They were never reunited. He will never know what became of her, if she's happy, if she became someone he'd be proud of.

　

Skye yanks off Ward's shirt and adjusts the straps on her tank top before going again. All she sees as she pounds into the bag is blood her mother in agony her father screaming as he found her alone in a ditch how afraid he must of been when he realized his daughter was missing Daisy Daisy Daisy Daisy- ''Skye''. Ward's voice is a light in the darkness as he approaches her slowly. She stops her movements and can't catch her breath.

　

Sees red pooling at the edges of her vision she's shaking so hard suddenly cold despire her sweat stained skin. ''My parents are dead''. Her voice sounds detatched, hollow even. ''I know''. ''Whitehall killed them. Hydra was going to make me into their own personal killing machine''. The only reason she doesn't fall when her legs give out is Ward catching her, and she cries into his chest. A part of Skye is telling her that she's never cried like this, never been so weak before.

　

She ignores it. Isn't aware how long she's in his arms. Just sobs and sobs until she can't do it anymore. Grant ever patient holds her and whispers sweet nothings in her ear until she's breathing normally. ''You're not weak Skye. You're so strong, the strongest person I know. I'm not leaving you''. She's holding onto him so hard he'll probably bruise but he doesn't dare complain or adjust his position. She needs him.

　

After another half hour on the floor she takes a deep breath and he already knows where she's headed. He follows her to the roof as she sits on the very edge her feet dangling off the side of Stark Tower. Grant sits next to her and takes her hand, it's cold. ''If I was brain washed what would you have done?'' He looks over to her and runs a hand through her hair. ''Eventually it would have worn off, we'd know the trigger words and made sure never to say them''.

　

Skye stares out into the city for a while before responding. ''I wouldn't want you to save me''. ''What?'' ''You or Nat would have to put me down. I don't want to live like that, waiting walking on egg shells praying that no one says the words that could turn me into a monster. I don't know how Bucky does it''. Grant observes her slowly, her frightened attitude from ealier is gone. In it's place is a calm Skye, accepting. A shell.

　

''I'm sorry about Bucky by the way, Kebo was right''. ''Can we not talk about that?'' ''Sure''. Skye shuffles until she's in his lap and he doesn't care that she was covered in sweat earlier, he just holds her until every muscle in her body relaxes into him. ''You're always saving me''. She mumbles into his shirt, fingers drifting over his chest. ''How can I not?'' Skye looks up at him and he reads her intentions. Kisses her back softly as her hand comes to cup the back of his neck.

　

''I think I'm okay''. She tells him a few minutes later. ''I mean not right this second but I think I'm going to be fine. In a few days''. ''Take all the time you need baby''. He's never called her that before and his embarrassment vanishes when her whole face lights up. ''I'll be here for you, whatever you need''. He contines as she kisses his cheek. ''I know. Thank you''. ''You don't have to thank me Skye''. She kisses him once more just needing to be closer to him.

　

When night falls and Skye assures everyone she's fine, that Wadna, Bruce and Clint can go home. She's just left her bedroom where her and Nat have poured over every detail of what Hydra did, what they said. Skye talked about her parents, Nat held her as she cried over their pictures. Skye feels a little lighter, she knows there's no possible way she can recover in just a few hours. But maybe it's because of Ward, how attentive he's been with her, she didn't have him last time.

　

He hasn't left her side, always there when she needs him. As Stark Tower empties once more until it's just Nat, Tony, Kebo, Skye and Ward, Skye notices the worried glances Iron Man keeps sending her way. She understands, he's afraid for when she falls asleep. Everyone is aware of how violent her nightmares are. So she's putting it off, the clock tells her it's three a.m. as she sits at the bar. No one has gone to sleep either, besides Kebo.

　

''Guys I know you're tired, get some sleep''. Skye scolds them as Ward downs another glass of whiskey. Skye refills her glass and looks up at Nat. Her and Tony are sitting on the couch, the TV is on but no one is paying any attention. ''We're fine''. ''Tony I'll be okay. And even if I'm not I have this big guy over here''. She pats Ward's arm and he links their fingers together. It takes another thirty minutes to convince them to retire, they only agree because Skye pads into Ward's bedroom.

　

As soon as he shuts the door she heads to the bathroom and he hears the shower start. ''You coming?'' She asks, catching the shirt she's thrown at him. ''Are you sure?'' He doesn't have to be looking at her to know she's rolling her eyes. ''It's just a shower Ward''. He joins her, holds her as she starts shaking. By the time they get out he can tell just how bone tired she is. There are bags under her eyes and she's struggling to keep them open.

　

They lay there side by side for a few minutes before Ward switches off the light. ''I'm scared to fall asleep''. Skye admits as she rolls over onto his chest. ''I'm scared of the things I'll see''. ''I know''. ''Can you just stay awake until I go to sleep?'' Her voice is very childlike, small. He kisses the top of her head, ''of course. Whatever you need''. ''If I start''- ''I'll wake you up Skye. Don't worry, just sleep. I'm not going anywhere, no one is going to hurt you I promise''.

　

It doesn't take long. He listens as her breathing evens, as her body loses all tension. He doesn't sleep, at all. Just holds Skye, wating for a sign that she's having a bad dream. It comes an hour later, he feels when her muscles lock up. When her breath turns sporadic. He's shaking her back to the land of the living for a few minutes and then she gasps. Jolts out of his embrace breathing hard, one hand to her chest as if in fear. ''Skye it's me, it's me you're okay you're okay''.

　

Skye looks over to him, recognizes him. ''Ward?'' ''Yeah it's me. You were dreaming, it's okay. It wasn't real''. ''I, I hurt them. In my dream everyone was dead I''- She's on the verge of tears when Grant takes her face in his hands. ''That didn't happen, it wasn't real. We're all fine you didn't hurt anyone''. She searches his face carefully, he can tell when she believes him. ''It was a dream''. She says finaly and he nods, his thumbs softly stroking her cheeks.

　

''It wasn't real. You're here with me, not there''. She throws herself at him. Kisses him hard her hands tangle in his hair. He makes her forget all the bad things, for the remainder of the night anyway. At first he's hesitant, feels as if he's taking advantage of her. It's only after Skye assures him five times that she wants this she wants him, begs him to make her feel something anything other than the darkness that's threatening to swallow her whole.

 


	24. There Was A Reason I Collided Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye continues to heal after Hydra kidnapped her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting!

 

''You're staring''. Skye doesn't have to open her eyes to know this, she can feel Ward's gaze on her, it warms her skin just like the sunllight peaking through the curtains. She doesn't have to be looking at him either to know he's smirking, she feels his hand graze her waist. ''Am I not allowed to do that?'' Skye remains quiet and simply basks in the sheets, she didn't sleep well and this is the first moment of comfort she's had since last night.

　

''Did you sleep at all?'' She asks Ward. ''No''. ''You didn't have to do that''. ''I know''. Skye feels him lean over to brush his lips across her forehead. It's strange she thinks, they've come so far since they first met. Skye can hardly remember a time when she didn't want to be around him, when she didn't want anything to do with him. She was so angry when Fury brought him to the team, she had no idea why Ward was really Hydra or the abuse he suffered.

　

Grant hasn't been in her life very long but now she couldn't imagine spending her days any other way. What did she do before him? Before Nat introduced her to this Hydra list? Skye wasn't really living, she decides. Just waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting until she had to fight to save the world again. If she didn't know Ward existed and Hydra kidnapped her still, Skye would be in so much more pain than she is.

　

Instead of lying here in the comfort and safety of his arms she'd probably be sleeping off a hangover in Bucky's bed or someone else's. She'd come back to Stark Tower and bury her emotions before releasing them on a punching bag or going to a deserted area and letting her powers go. Skye is far from fine she knows this, knows it's going to take a lot more than thirteen hours to recover. But right now in this cocoon they've created she feels safe she feels strong.

　

''Are you hungry? I can make breakfast''. Skye curls against him and lays her head against his shoulder. The world is quiet and very far away, she keeps her eyes closed still. ''I want you to stay here and sleep''. She jumps slightly when she feels his hand drift up her thigh, slowly drifting past her hip to her neck. ''I'm a proper southern girl you'll make me untidy''. She says in the poorest southern accent he's ever heard.

　

Her attempt at humor freezes him for a moment. Skye cracks an eye open to see him looking down at her in amusement, his lips fighting off a smirk. Her hand covers his over her neck and that's when he starts laughing loudly, presses his face against her shoulder blade. Skye joins him, laughing softly as she draws random patterns on the back of his hand. He muttes something about the worst southern accent he's heard while his fingers stroke her skin.

　

He sobers up and looks at her, his whiskey eyes searching for any kind of discomfort or pain. There is none, not right now anyway. She woke up a few times after her nightmare last night, confused and scared and he was there like he said he would be. Grant has had his fair share of torture so he knows that what she needs is time and he's going to give her as much as she needs. They're putting the Hydra hunt on hold for now until she's ready.

　

And if Ward is being honest with himself (Natasha too) they are a little hesitant of Skye being back in the field. Not that she can't handle herself but it makes them uneasy nonetheless. Grant looks at Skye her eyes are closed once more, her hair fanned out across the pillow brushing his chest. She's everything he's ever wanted. He's been drifting in and out of the dark all of his life and she turns up, pouring light into the shallow parts of himself.

　

''What time is it?'' She mutters. ''Half past nine''. ''Are you going to sleep?'' Grant shrugs, ''I'm fine''. ''Ward''- ''I'm fine Skye really, you don't have to worry''. His hand moves away from her neck and she catches his wrist, thumb grazing his scar. He swallows and she feels his pulse quicken slightly. ''You never talk about these''. Her voice is soft and patient. ''Not something I'm particularly proud of''. Dark brown eyes meet his as her fingers ghost across the other scar on his forehead.

　

Grant knows there's regret all over his face, there's sadness there. Skye looks up and kisses his forehead and then his lips. ''Sorry I brought it up. Forget it''. She's not going to push him, she never has, he's grateful for that. He let's the silence fill for a minute as she rests against him, her body curved perfectly into his. Grant takes a deep breath. Paul has asked him on numerous occasions why he's never told Skye about his own attempts on his life in Vault D.

　

Paul believes it is because Ward is afraid to say it out loud, Skye isn't stupid she knows what the scars mean. Grant thinks she will see him in a different image, that he'll be weak, less of a man if she knows. Which is Garrett talking, in his ear right now telling him to keep his mouth shut. That Skye will not look at him the same if she knows he tried to take his own life. But then her fingers run along the length of his ribs and she kisses the edge of his jaw, calming him.

　

''Garrett had been apart of my life for years, I met him when I was a teenager. The rest of my adolescent years were spent with no contact to the outside world except for him. When I was an adult my entire life was focused on saving him, he was the center point of my world I didn't know how to function without him. No one tells you what to do when the person you need, the only person you've ever trusted for nearly twenty years, dies. I didn't know what to do''.

　

John's face flashes before his eyes, a twisted smile and then a genuine one. A laugh, a grimace, the feel of his fists in Ward's face. Skye's hand squeezing his bicep keeps him grounded, in the present not in the past. ''Garrett made me what I am, I didn't know who I was where I belonged without him. Without orders without a gun in my hand, Grant Ward didn't exist. I was just a shell of the solider John made me into. I was trapped with no way out, the man I considered my father was dead. And I wanted to be too''.

　

There's no emotion in his voice, this blank look in his eyes. Skye sits up slightly so she can wrap her arms around him, stroke his face tenderly in a way he's never experienced before. He doesn't go into the details of exactly how he attempted to end his life. She doesn't need to hear that. ''Shield kept me alive. I knew it wasn't because they cared about me, hell everyone on Coulson's team kept encouraging me to try harder. Made me think I deserved it''.

　

Skye's body tenses against his and she looks at him in pure outrage. ''What? They told you to keep attempting to commit suicide? The supposed heroes of Shield encouraged you to take your own life? All you were doing was trying to save Garrett, I get that he was an awful person but you didn't deserve to die for that!'' ''I killed people''. ''And? They didn't seem to mind when you were killing for them, or did Coulson suddenly forget what a Specialist does for a living?''

　

In one quick movement she's straddling his hips and taking his face in her hands. ''You deserved better and I am so sorry you didn't get it. I'm sorry the people you thought were your friends were so cruel to you. I'm sorry Garrett was such a monster, he brain washed you Ward. You see that don't you? That not everything you've done was your fault''. He brushes hair out of her eyes, ''I know. But I still did them''. Skye removes her hands from his face and gently pulls one of his wrist into her fingers.

　

She traces a scar quickly her touch so light he can hardly feel it. She seems deep in thought the silence stretches on and on. ''You haven't thought about, you know, I mean you don't want to do that again do you?'' There's so much fear on her face at the thought of losing him that it throws Ward for a second. ''No''. He answers honestly and sees the relief in her eyes. ''I'm not in that place anymore, I'm better. I see now who Garrett really was and while I miss him I hate him for what he did to me.

　

But at the same time if he didn't save me, I'd still be in prison. Rotting away never seeing the sun if my family had a say. I'm thankful to John in a way''. Skye releases his wrist and places her hands flat on his chest. ''Besides even if I did think about hurting myself again Kebo would shoot me in the foot''. Skye smiles. ''I'd shoot the other foot''. Skye kisses him sweetly, slowly. ''Thank you for telling me''. Ward doesn't answer. Just cups the back of her neck and stares at her.

　

Her surprised yelp as he flips them so he is hovering over her is covered by his lips. They don't leave his bedroom for another three hours.

　

The smell of bacon is strong when they leave the room and enter the kitchen. Tony is at the counter and offers Skye a reassuring smile. ''Nat made you breakfast, here sit I'll get it for you''. Skye fights the urge to roll her eyes, Tony's just worried about her, wants to take care of her. He places a plate of food in front of her just as Ward is sitting down, his hand on her thigh. ''Where's Nat?''

　

Tony gestures to the windows where the Black Widow can be seen talking on the phone. ''It's Fury, wants to see how you are''. ''I highly doubt it''. ''Fine he wants to details on how we rescued you. squirt''. Skye winks at him before diving into the pancakes before her. ''How are you feeling? Do you need anything?'' ''I'm good. Just give me a few days''. ''You get any sleep?'' Skye shakes her head and takes a much welcomed sip of coffee.

　

''I can give you something for that''. Kebo announces from his place on the couch. ''Got some sleeping pills in my night stand''. He walks over to them, stopping by Ward's elbow. ''They helped Ward after, well after everything''. Grant glances at his friend, slapping his hand away when Kebo attempts to steal his coffee mug. ''I'll think about it, thanks''. Nat comes from outside her eyes for Skye only. Grant watches as Natasha studies her apprentice, hides a frown.

　

''Steve is coming by soon, Wanda can't make it she said she's sorry''. ''It's fine. They don't need to do that''. Nat rolls her eyes, ''we're family Skye. It's what we do''. Nat's words just remind Skye of her parents and she winces. Grant's hand tightens in her thight offering comfort and support. ''Paul called for you by the way''. Kebo tells him when Tony goes down to his lab and Nat pulls Skye to the side. ''I'll call him later''. ''Boss just because your girlfriend is hurt doesn't mean you have to neglect yourself''. ''Drop it Kebo''.

　

Kebo clenches his jaw and doesn't say anything else. Later Steve arrives and hugs Skye, they go outside and Ward can tell they're talking about Bucky. Steve apologies a few times for his behavior. He was just upset because Bucky let her in, let her see him and not Steve. They talk for a good half hour before Skye comes back inside, there's this look on her face that makes Ward relax the tension in his shoulders, it hasn't left since he found out she was taken.

　

Skye sits down next to him on the couch before crawling in his lap and tucking her head under his chin. Ward doesn't have to look up to see the stares Nat, Tony and Steve are giving them. He wonders just for a split second what would happen if this thing between he and Skye ended badly. Would he make it out of here unscathed or would Tony make good on his threat? Grant shakes the thought off, no he and Skye are going to be just fine. She'll get through this.

　

They're eating dinner when Skye's armor cracks. She just snapped. Ward sees her with a dinner knife in her hand staring at it like it personally offended her. Running the silver back and forth across her knuckles, he's about to ask her what's wrong when the wine bottle beside Steve shatters. Stark Tower rumbles the table in front of them shakes and shakes. Skye jumps up from her chair her hands trembling. Grant reaches for her but she recoils, taking deep breaths to calm herself but it's not working.

　

Natasha puts her hand on Ward's arm, she can handle this. The knife. Skye has used one countless times but this time was different this time it was stained red. Blood her blood and a man with a white mask over his face is laughing at her he smells like bleach and flowers. There's a humming in her ears she's freezing she's so cold that lab flashes before her eyes her younger self is screaming screaming begging for them to stop to stop please please please stop please.

　

It hurts it hurts she hurts everywhere she can't control it. She's a monster they tell her she's a monster that death follows her that Miles and all her friends are dead because of her. Her parents are in an unmarked grave never to see her laugh or smile never get married they died without knowing if their daughter was safe or not. Skye sees their faces and then they vanish and she tries she tries to bring them back but she's not fast enough.

　

The lab is dark she can't see anything there's this energy bubbling inside her she can't slow it down she's going to kill everyone she's going to kill herself she doesn't know what she is. What did they do to her? All of these thoughts run through her brain over and over again, Skye hears voices deep male voices that tell her she's nothing more than a weapon, That's all she's ever going to be. No one will ever love her her parents never loved her she's nonthing at all.

　

The Avengers watch as Skye battles with herself, hands over her ears eyes closed. Her lips are bleeding she's telling someone they're wrong. That she's not a monster, that it wasn't her fault her parents died. She cries out suddenly as if in pain and falls to her knees, and all the windows in front of her break into a million pieces. Nat drops to the groud to cover Skye's body with her own, everyone else ducks under the table to avoid falling glass.

　

''Skye look at me look at me it's Natasha. You're okay you're alright. You're here with me not there. They can't hurt you anymore okay? All of those men are dead you're safe. They're lying to you, you're not a monster you never were. Remember when you told me it was Hydra's fault what happened to your parents? Hey remember that? Focus your energy on that, Hydra killed your family your friends. Ground yourself to that, to how it makes you feel''.

　

''Skye''. Ward's voice is what brings her back. It takes a few seconds then the building is settled once more. Skye is breathing hard and Nat holds her gently, helping her up and maneuvering around the glass. ''Sorry about the windows''. Skye tells Tony who waves it off. ''Needed new glass anyway don't worry''. He walks up to her and wraps an arm around her shoulders. Skye is still unsteady there are tears in her eyes, a few small cuts on her cheeks.

　

Without warning she pulls away from Nat and Tony and throws herself at Ward who catches her and crushes her to his chest. Kisses her hair and whispers in her ear that she's alright, that he isn't going to let anything happen to her. It's a side of Skye no one has seen before, she's willingly showing weakness to someone other than Nat and Tony. They don't know how to react to that. A few minutes later Ward pulls Skye out of the room and she enters her bedroom.

　

It takes Grant forty five minues to coax Skye into telling him what happened, what triggered her. They are lying across her bed her head in his lap. ''It just came out of nowhere''. ''That happens sometimes''. They stay in silence for a while until Skye gets off the bed and moves over to her dresser. Carefully balances a few pictures into her hands like they are going to fall apart if she's not careful. ''Hydra had these in a file. Whitehall was obsessed with my mom so he had Hydra agents watch her. They took these''.

　

Ward sees two people who are clearly in love, Skye looks like her mom. He pauses when he gets to an image of Skye as a baby her parents holding her. They loved her so much and Ward is sad that they never got the chance to see how wonderful and strong their daughter turned out to be. He's also reminded that there are not any pictures of him like this with his parents. And if there ever was they're probably gone now, his mother more than likey burned them.

　

''It's not fair. And I know that's a stupid thing to say because no one's life is fair and the universe doesn't let anyone make it through without suffering. But those are my parents and we could of been so happy together''. She doesn't cry and Grant doesn't know if that's a good or bad thing. ''Who knows who I would have become if they were still alive''. Grant cradles her to his chest and just holds her. A comfortable silence washes over them and an hour later she's asleep.

　

Two weeks later Grant and Kebo are sitting across from each other at a twenty four hour diner, Grant has just ordered pumpkin pancakes and is taking a sip of coffee. It's early, five thirty in the morning and the place is near empty. ''I still can't believe you freaked out over a tiny jellyfish''. Kebo reacts like Ward knew he would, he grimaces and kicks Ward in the shin. ''I told you never to speak of it''. Ward tries and fails to hold back his laughter.

　

After Skye's flash back in the kitchen that night Nat suggested that she go somewhere for a little while, an escape to get away from it all. Skye agreed and her and Ward found themselves at a beach in Mexico. Kebo went with them because one he wanted to keep an eye on Ward, and two he has a thing for getting drunk on beaches and passing out in the sand. On their last day there Kebo was drinking a beer in the ocean when he started screaming for Ward.

　

Grant thinking there was a shark and that there's nothing he can do, stood waist deep in the ocean until Kebo was on sand again and started running for him. A jellyfish brushed Kebo's foot and he didn't shut up about it, or go into the ocean ever again. Long story short Skye and Ward have not nor will they ever let him live it down. Skye is currently at Stark Tower with Bruce, he stopped by for a visit and wanted to catch up.

　

Ward is putting pecan syrup on his pancakes when the door to the diner dings. Ever paranoid he looks up and freezes, nearly chokes on his food. His blood is frozen he's struggling to breathe as the man walks into the diner. Spots Ward and he too looks uncomfortable, sad, struggling to contain his emotions. He walks over to their table, he's disheveled and unkept like he hasn't slept in weeks. ''Can we help you?'' Kebo asks casting a worried glance at Ward who hasn't moved.

　

''I need your help Ward, I had nowhere else to go''.

　

Fitz.

　

''It's Simmons Ward, she's missing and you're the only one who can find her''.

　

 


	25. I Had To Leave Behind My Brother I'm Still Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Ward decide to help Fitz find Simmons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter really fits.
> 
> Oh by the way we're getting near the end, just a warning.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

There's this heavy weight pressed up against Ward's ribs. Guilt settles there like a rock making it hard to breathe. All he can see is Fitz with his smile and Simmons rolling her eyes at something he's said, they're standing in the lab on the Bus. Before everything went bad before Grant turned against all of them, a time when Fitz trusted him with his life. A better time, they can never get those back. Hydra burned them, Ward burned them all down.

　

_''I know you care about us Ward!''_

_''I do, it's a weakness''._

　

He can see their faces clear as day begging him screaming for him not to do this, that John doesn't care about him they do, that he and Fitz are friends. And then they were gone. Grant could say so many things to the man in front of him right now, how sorry he is. That he honest to god thought the pod would float, it was supposed to. That if he didn't do something John was going to shoot both Fitz and Simmons, and then punish Ward for his weakness.

　

''I'm sorry you what? You want Ward to help you? A Shield agent? Why in the hell would you ask him that? I'll give it to you kid, you got a lot of balls coming in here. The answer is no, piss off''. Fitz crosses his arms and glares at Kebo, ''well I wasn't asking you I was asking him. Ward I know we're not friends but''- ''Of course you're not friends! How many times did you try to kill him after you found out he was Hydra? And you just expect him to drop everything for you?''

　

Grant remains locked in the booth across from Kebo, every muscle is tense and ready for a fight. For whatever insults Fitz is going to hurl his way whatever he's going to ask of him. ''Sit down Fitz''. Ward finally says and gestures for Kebo to move. ''I'm literally going to punch you in the face''. Kebo complains as he takes a seat next to Ward and Fitz slowly and carefully sits across from them. Ward clears his head, he can dwell on his past sins later.

　

Puts all his emotions in a box and focuses on the task at hand. Simmons. She's missing, and Shield had to be desperate if they came looking for him. Which pegs another question, did Coulson send Fitz? If so are Shield agents waiting outside to arrest him if he refuses? Or did Fitz come here on his own, seeking out Ward because he had nowhere else to turn? Which doesn't make sense to Ward, Shield wouldn't give up on finding Simmons would they?

　

Grant gives Kebo a look that tells him to check the perimeter, he's not happy about it but shoves away from the table and does it anyway. Ward and Fitz stare at each other, now bitter memories pass between them. It's the thing Ward regrets the most, ruining that family Fitz had. But Ward has another team now, people that actually care about him and his well being. He's moved on that part of his life is done. It's just this is Fitz.

　

He protected Fitz at one point, risked his life time and time again to keep him safe no matter what. He was just a kid, just a scientist who believed in the good of the world. Who believed in Ward without knowing anything about his tragic past. Befriended him without knowing about his parents, about Garrett. Fitz was the first person to ever do that and Ward can't shake this feeling off. That he owes him, that he'll do anything to have Fitz not look at him as a monster.

　

''How long has Simmons been missing?'' Fitz winces causing Ward to sigh. '''You came to me, if you want my help you're going to have to work with me. I know you won't ever forgive me that's fine. But despite what you think''- ''She's been missing for six months''. This takes Ward by surprise, six months? And Fitz is just now coming to him with this? What happened? ''Coulson he, he told me to give up. To say goodbye''.

　

Fitz's hands are shaking on the table, he looks restless uncomfortable, on edge. Like if Ward breathes too loudly he's going to run from the diner. ''But I can't do that not to Jemma I won't. Shield won't help me, I figured if anyone else could it's you''. ''Tell me everything you know''. Fitz meets his eyes, ''you'll help?'' ''You knew I would otherwise you wouldn't of come here. Like you said, it's Jemma''. And something flickers in Fitz's gaze that relaxes Ward slightly.

　

Maveth. The word sticks out like a sore thumb. It's a planet where souls vanish, Hydra sends in people as a sacrifice for the creature that resides there. Simmons has been there for months and Ward knows that the odds are against her. If she isn't dead yet it's only a matter of time. He doesn't voice this to Fitz because he probably already knows and refuses to accept it. A part of Ward can see why Coulson would tell Fitz to give up.

　

But the other side is angry, what happened to no man gets left behind? Simmons is apart of his team and they just let her go without a thought? The irony is not lost on him. ''There's a portal that can lead us to her, I can do it but''- ''But it's controlled by Hydra. That's why you need me, you need me to locate it and then get us inside''. ''Exactly''. Ward studies his former friend very closely. ''There's something else''. Fitz rubs his palms against his thighs.

　

''If we brought Quake she could open it. Hydra wouldn't stand a chance, without her it would take both of us to open it, between that and the heavily guarded area we wouldn't stand a chance''. Ward leans back in the seat, no way in hell would Skye ever agree to it. She loathes Shield, especially after she learned how Ward was treated when they found out he was Hydra. ''Fitz Skye isn't going to help us. I'm sorry''. ''She has to''. ''She won't''.

　

A frustrated noise escapes Fitz. ''The only way this works is if Quake helps us''. Grant looks out the window and Kebo comes back inside. Nods at Ward, all clear. Kebo sits beside Ward and eats the rest of his breakfast. ''Look I can try and talk to her but she won't go for it''. ''Why not? Because she's with you?'' ''That's not the point''- ''Jemma is missing Ward. Missing and Shield wants me to stop looking for her but I can't do that. If this was Skye, what would you do?''

　

Kebo narrows his eyes at Fitz, already playing on Ward's feelings? He's surprised. ''Don't bait him with Skye. Besides you're not really going to help him are you boss?'' Kebo turns to Ward and frowns at the look on his face. ''Oh my god you moron. They don't deserve you or your help. Don't do it super spy. You know Fitz you and your band of self righteous hypocrites can rot in hell, get out. Haven't you people done enough to him?''

　

''Kebo I've already agreed''. ''Of course you have because you are stupid. I thought we talked about this, Shield is nothing to you anymore. You owe them nothing you don't need them''. ''You're right. But Fitz needs me''. Kebo briefly closes his eyes, takes a deep breath. ''Fine. Then I'm not going to feel guilty for what's about to happen''. ''What are you talking about?'' ''Oh just wait. Hey do you think they serve beer at this hour?''

　

Ward snatches back the coffee Kebo attempted to finish. ''What did you do?'' ''What you should of done the second Fitz showed up''. The door opens and Ward tenses when Skye walks in, he can feel the anger and tension rolling off her in waves upon waves. ''You called her?'' ''Someone has to talk you into not being an idiot, apparently I just don't do it for you anymore robot''. Skye pauses at the only waitress standing at the counter, the only cook next to her.

　

''You two come over here, slowly''. She tells them and then rolls her eyes dramatically (she's been hanging out with Kebo too much) when they don't move. Pulls out her gun and points it at them, ''feel like listening to me now?'' They walk up to her and Skye hand cuffs them to the bar, locks the diner door and makes her way over to the trio. ''Cameras are blind, back door is locked''. She says before plopping down next to Fitz.

　

Who looks nervous suddenly, glances over at Ward. Skye thows her arm across the seat so it's over Fitz's shoulder. ''Why are you here? Did Coulson send you? He sent a scientist to do his dirty work? Interesting''. '''Skye this is Fitz, Fitz you know Skye''. Kebo says and Skye's expression hardens. ''The same Fitz who tried to kill Ward in Vault D? Who kept encouraging him to attempt suicide?'' The diner shakes and in one swift movement she slams Fitz's face onto the table, pressing her weight into his back, her gun at his head.

　

''Ward''- ''Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you''. ''Skye that's enough let him go!'' Ward quick as lightning pulls her away from Fitz and across the floor. Grant keeps his arms locked around her pinned to his chest. Fitz is breathing heavily his leg shaking. Skye could easily get out of this hold and Ward knows it. She looks up at him, ''what's going on? Ward this could be a trap I know you're not stupid''. ''Give me five more minutes''.

　

Skye chews on her lip and flicks her gaze over to Fitz. ''You don't owe him anything''. ''Are you going to attack him again if I let go?'' She shrugs, ''if the word psychopath comes out of his mouth I might''. He let's her go and she takes his face in his hands, the worry the guilt shrinks back at her touch. He takes a deep welcoming breath, the scent of her perfume the heat of her skin on his cheeks calms him. ''Don't let him make you feel guilty about anything Grant''.

　

Skye rarely ever calls him by his first name, out in public anyway. This might be the second or third time she's done it. He smiles despite himself and traces his thumb over her bottom lip. She smiles against his skin, runs her own thumb across the length of his jaw. ''Are you two going to make out or can we get back to the problem at hand? Skye get over here and convince Ward to not get involved with Shield and all of it's bastards''.

　

The couple walks over and Fitz visibly tenses when Skye looks as if she's going to sit next to him again. Thinking it will only be worse if Ward takes her place, he grabs Kebo and shoves him beside Fitz. Kebo curses all the while and scolds Ward for man handling him. ''You'll get over it''. Skye slides in the booth and Ward after her, she's facing Kebo while Fitz is facing Ward. ''Hey Squishy''. She teases Kebo who glares at her, attempts to kick her but she moves away.

　

''Stop with the Finding Nemo reference already! It's not funny''. ''It's hilarious, you acted like a little bitch and ran away from a jellyfish''- Ward tells them both to shut up and shifts the conversation back to the problem at hand. He gives Skye and Kebo a brief summary of why Fitz is here and when Grant mentions Fitz would need Skye's help she laughs. Laughs so hard her eyes tear up and Kebo doesn't help the situation by joining her.

　

''You want me to help you? Oh this is good, this is too good. Screw Shield. You want me to help the people that tortured Ward? That sent him back to his abuser, that treated him so horribly when he clearly needed help and you people never gave it to him? The same people that have been trying to kill him just because he was trying to save the only father he'd ever had? This is a joke right? What makes you think I would ever help you? Or Ward would for that matter?''

　

''Because I had nothing to do with him being tortured or sent back to his brother''. ''But you didn't stop it either. I would never help someone that encouraged another human being to kill himself, you and everyone else at Shield can kiss my ass''. ''Skye please''. She sighs at the near desperate tone in Ward's voice. ''You're considering it aren't you?'' ''We can talk about it later. Skye just please listen to him, it's important to Fitz so it's important to me''.

　

So Skye listens as Fitz pitches to her how much he needs to save Simmons, that Coulson has given up on finding her. Skye pauses, observes Fitz slowly. ''This woman, this Simmons, you love her don't you? You'd do anything to save her, and that's why you came to find Ward. You came to make a deal with the devil am I right?'' ''Yes''. Skye leans forward and rests her chin up on her arms. ''I'm sorry about your girl. But I won't help you''. ''Skye please''.

　

Ward puts a hand on her thigh and fixes her with a stare. ''Don't look at me like that. I want nothing to do with this''. She gets up to leave and Ward stands, she glares at him as she passes. ''Ward you have to talk to her please''. Fitz begs and Ward caves, walks up to Skye who's pacing. ''Can I talk to you outside?'' She isn't happy about it but goes anyway, unlocks the door and faces him on the sidewalk, her jaw clenched.

　

''You're going to do it aren't you?'' ''Yes''. She throws her hands up, ''why? Shield doesn't deserve you Ward, they hurt you why would you want to help someone like that? Besides are you even thinking about the danger this could put you in? Do you have any reguard for your safety right now? Or did it just take Fitz batting his eyelashes and you threw all that out the window? It's disgusting that he even came here to ask you for help in the first place''.

　

''Skye you don't know what it was like, we were a team once. Fitz trusted me to look after him to take care of him and I dropped him and Simmons into the ocean, he hates me, I owe him''. ''No you don't! You saved them from Garrett putting bullets in their heads, you settled the score then. Ward you don't have to do this''. ''I want to''. ''Do you? Or are you just doing this because after everything that's happened, all the therapy everything you've ever said you still feel guilty?''

　

''God you sound like Kebo''. ''I'm serious Ward. Fitz could be lying this could be just a ploy to get you somewhere alone and have Shield take you out just like they've been dying to for a long time. I don't trust them with your life and I don't trust Fitz''. Grant sweeps the area twice before responding. ''I understand that you don't want any of this, but Skye I'm asking you to help me. Not for Shield or Simmons or Fitz, but do this for me, please''. She huffs and puts her hands on her hips.

　

He can see the decision in her eyes before she says it aloud. ''It's really that important to you? You really want to save Simmons?'' ''Yes''. ''Then I'll help, but only because it means so much to you. You're lucky you're so damn handsome''. A smirk leaves his lips but it doesn't reach his eyes as he thanks her. ''You can thank me when we all make it out of this mess alive. Just don't try to be a hero okay? Leave the theatrics to Kebo''. ''Okay''.

　

Fitz and Kebo are sitting at the booth not speaking, both loudly uncomfortable when Skye and Grant walk back in. Skye is angry with him and so is Kebo, all in all it's going to be a fun trip. ''I'll help you get Simmons back, but on one condition''. She tells Fitz as she stands over him. ''Ward walks away from this unharmed''. ''Alright''. ''If I sense he's in danger at any time we walk and you will never see your girl again. Do I make myself clear?'' ''Yes''. ''Good''.

　

Fitz and Ward awkwardly discuss a few things and Fitz rises from the table, says he'll be in touch in a few days. Gives Ward a look that neither Kebo nor Skye can decode but Ward clearly can. He nods and Skye thinks she can almost make out a half smile forming, it's gone quickly as it came. He leaves the diner and Skye quickly releases the employees, pays them off to keep quiet and the trio leaves in peace. Kebo stole two beers from the fridge on his way out.

　

''Well this is going to be hell. Thanks Ward for putting us all in danger, you know one of us is going to die right? Shield isn't going to let us all get away with our hands clean''. Ward takes Skye's hand as they walk down the street and she allows the contact. ''We're going to be fine''. ''This could be a trap boss''. ''It's not, Fitz would do anything for Simmons even find me. They need me and Skye, even if Shield wanted to try something they can't''.

　

''It's still a bad idea and I hate you for it''. ''Noted''. Ward also reminds himself to call Paul when he gets back. Skye turns to Kebo and he says, ''you were supposed to talk him out of it''. ''And you should of already when I got there. Now he's going to jump into the shark tank you idiot. Bad Squishy''. Kebo rolls his eyes and elbows her in the ribs, she dodges it effortlessly.

　

They have no idea the road that lies ahead.

 


	26. I'll Tell You My Sins & You Can Sharpen Your Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward find the portal and help Fitz get Simmons back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really like this one.
> 
> As always thank you for the comments and for reading!

 

''Just saying Quake if it comes down to you or Ward, I'm saving Ward''. Skye rolls her eyes as her and Kebo enter into the elevator at Stark Tower, Ward is quietly talking to Paul on the phone in front of them. ''Hell would have to freeze over before I ever relied on you to save my life''. She answers, frowning at Ward who tenses suddenly. Skye runs her hand down his back in comfort, it's instinct now, a second nature to her. Even if she is a little mad at him she can't stand seeing him in distress.

　

Skye is worried about this new mission not for her sake but for Grant's. She doesn't fully believe Fitz was telling the truth when he said Coulson had no idea that he came after Ward. Her boyfriend may believe his old friend, but Skye thinks maybe he's blinded by guilt for what he did to Fitz and Simmons. That he'll do anything to redeem himself in their eyes. She understands they were all friends with Ward once and they hate him now for betraying them.

　

But how they treated their supposed friend after he was brain washed for over a decade, doesn't sit well with Skye. They don't deserve his help, in Skye's opinion Simmons deserves to rot. Shield too if she had any say in it. If there was ever any chance at seeing Shield as the good guys that's gone now and if this is some kind of trap for Grant, they have another thing coming. She will destroy everyone and everything at Shield starting with it's Director.

　

The three of them file out of the elevator and it only takes Skye a second to notice Stark Tower is empty. ''Jarvis where's Nat?'' ''Ms. Romanoff left with Dr. Banner a few minutes ago, she wanted me to inform you she will be back in a day or so. Ms. Potts arrived half an hour ago and Mr. Stark left with her, they had a meeting to attend to''. Kebo turns to Ward who is pacing the living area. ''Great now they can't back us up and tell you how stupid you're being''.

　

Grant rolls his eyes and goes outside, glances at Skye as he passes. She watches him from the windows as he talks to Paul, runs a hand through his hair a few times. ''Damn fool is going to get himself killed''. Kebo mutters and Skye detects a small amount of fear in his tone. ''I get why he wants to help FItz I do, but can't he see the bigger picture here? Who's to say we find this portal and Coulson is waitng there with a firing squad? Or what if he finds out sooner?''

　

Kebo nods in agreement, ''all good points Quake. But you and I both know he's going to do it with or without our help. I don't care what he says he still feels guilty for what happened with Fitz and Simmons. I think that's one of the things he regrets the most''. ''But he thought the pod would float right? If he didn't do what he did Garrett would have shot them''. ''That's not how they see it. Little bastards think he's the devil for saving their lives that day''.

　

They watch as Ward stands up straight and looks out into the city, his back to them. ''If anything happens to him I don't know what I'd do''. Kebo says and Skye is taken back by the emotion in his voice. He and Skye have never really had a serious conversation before, he's constantly hovering around Grant. ''Nothing is going to happen to him Kebo I promise you. I'll keep him safe, Coulson doesn't stand a chance''.

　

''I'm going to hold you to that. Ward is all that I have left, my only family. I've lost everyone I've ever loved. If he dies I''- Skye places a hand on his arm and to her surprise he leans into it, folds his hand over her's. ''You know I'm glad he has you, don't think I've ever told you that, but I am. You make him happy, happier than I've ever seen him. He deserves it after all the shit he's been through. So thank you for that''. Skye smiles brightly, ''you're welcome''.

　

''You know I hated you when we first met''. Skye chuckles, ''most people do''. ''And then I saw the way Ward looked at you and I knew if I had any chance at staying here long term I had to be nice to you. But how could I be when that ugly rumor follows you around?'' Her stomach sinks, raw left over fear enters her. She might not be cursed after all but that fear influenced her life for nearly a decade and it's not going to go away for a long time.

　

''Didn't Ward tell you that it wasn't true?'' ''Yes. But you can't exactly blame a guy for worrying''. ''Good point''. Kebo sighs as Ward begins to pace once more. ''I can tell you one thing this might be the most dangerous mission we've been on yet''. ''Agreed. Kebo you don't think he's actually going to go after Simmons himself do you?'' He curses and tells her to be quiet. ''Don't give him any ideas! If he hasn't thought of that already I don't want to put it in his brain''.

　

The idea of Ward going to another planet sets Skye's nerves on edge. If he does she can't go with him, she has to stay behind and keep the portal open. ''If he does kick his ass for me''. ''Will do Quake, will do''. Grant comes back inside twenty minutes later and ignores them, goes to the bar to get a drink. He looks drained, always does after he speaks to Paul. ''So are we still walking into the lion's den? You don't honestly believe Coulson doesn't know about this do you?''

　

Kebo asks, walking up to Ward with Skye trailing behind. ''Fitz wasn't lying''. ''So? He may not even know Coulson is onto him, boss this is a bad idea''. ''You don't have to come''. Kebo narrows his eyes at the steel in Ward's tone. ''Someone has to stop you from being an idiot. Just to let you know if anything goes wrong Quake and I are going to take out Coulson and his team. Don't even try to argue because it's no use, we've already decided''.

　

''Nothing is going to go wrong you two can relax''. ''Hard to relax when you're walking into a trap''. Grant rolls his eyes at Kebo and heads to the elevators, Skye knows he's going to the roof. ''What is it about the roof? Why do you like it up there so much?'' Kebo asks her as she steps out onto the balcony. Skye shrugs and with a wave of her palm she's flying through the air up to Ward. Who's expecting her, watches her land beside him with a blank expression.

　

Skye wraps her arms around him and he melts in her hold. ''You know Kebo just wants to protect you''. ''I know''. ''You're the only family he has left''. ''Nothing is going to happen to me, I'm Grant Ward''. ''Are you really trying to be cute right now?" ''Skye''- ''Grant if something, if you died I don't know what I would do. I can't even''- He bends down to look at her, lifts her chin so she can meet his eyes. She puts her hands on his chest curling her fingers in his shirt.

　

''Skye''- ''You can't die okay? Because I just found you so you have to stick around. My life has been nothing but fear and darkness, it's been so empty until you showed up. So please just don't leave me alone okay? I can't go back to my life without you please don't make me''. She's holding back tears and it tugs at something in his chest, how open she's being with him. Grant brushes the hair out of her eyes and kisses her softly.

　

Thinks about when they first met and how cold she was, if someone would have told him back then a few months from now he'd have her in his arms he'd of laughed out loud. But now Skye is standing in front of him so scared scared to lose him and Ward can't remember anyone ever besides Kebo, being afraid of not having him in their life. It's strange for Ward. The thought that someone would miss him if he was gone, that someone could be broken from his death.

　

''I promise you no one at Shield is going to kill me, this mission is simple''. Grant doesn't lie to her, not ever. But why does it feel like he is? Skye is so unsettled by all of this and she finds herself wishing Nat was here so she could either talk some sense into Grant or go with them on this mission. Between her and Quake no one would even think about touching Ward. ''Come here''. Ward says and gathers her further into his chest, kisses the top of her head.

　

It's in this moment right here that she knows without a doubt. With the sun shining warmly on them, the wind rustling their clothes as he holds her in his big strong arms. The scent of him overwhelming her, the safety he brings to her, how he soothes all her worries with a smile. She loves him. She's always been in love with him. And it scares her to death. That old whisper in the back of her brain starts scratching. He will die. He's going to die because she's so completely and desperately in love with him.

　

Skye is overwhelmed and hides her face in his shirt, her fingers are shaking as they rest against his skin. While Ward is oblivious to her realization and continues to hold her, whispering that he's going to be just fine, that her fears are meaningless. They stand like that for a while until Skye lifts her face slightly and kisses his neck slowly, then his chin, his jaw. Pauses before she reaches his lips, hovers there for just a second her hands firm on the back of his neck.

　

''If you die I'm going to kick your ass''. ''Just kiss me''. She does and doesn't give him time to mull over the passion in it.

　

Fitz calls the next morning while Skye is still asleep, pressed against Ward her leg hitched over his hip. He strokes her bare back while Fitz asks if Grant has any leads. He has the location to the portal, Ward pulled a few strings last night a few old Hydra contacts that left the organization when it fell. They eagerly told him all about the portal, it's in an old Hydra castle. Security is tight but they shouldn't have a probelm especially since Skye is coming.

　

''Meet us there, I'll send you the coordinates. Do not go in there by yourself''. He's expecting Fitz to protest because Ward he has no right to try and protect him anymore. In Fitz's eyes Grant didn't protect him when it counted. ''I won't. Thank you for this by the way''. Skye wakes when she feels every single inch of Ward tense and tighten. Ward's voice is tight and he has a hard time clearing his throat when he tells Fitz not to thank him.

　

Grant hangs up the phone and looks down at Skye. ''Suit up?'' She asks and he nods. Skye yawns and plants a small kiss over his heart. ''I'm going to make some coffee''. She leaves him alone in bed and he falls back against the pillows, the memories wash over him. Yesterday Paul said Ward is trying to make up for what he did to Fitz and Simmons. That by doing this perhaps they will see him differently, that after this maybe one day they will forgive him.

　

Ward could care less if May and Coulson ever forgive him, but Fitz and Simmons? He'd like that. The team they once were is long gone, Grant has his own life now and he wouldn't trade it for anything. But it's Simmons and she's in danger how can he not try and at least save her? It's what he did for months, protected them it was his job.

　

_''I'm Agent Grant Ward and I just jumped out of a plane without a parachute on and saved your life''._

_''I wanted it to be a person. Some super powered psychopath, someone I could hurt. Someone I could punish, that I could do. What I can't do is protect you guys from stuff I can't even see or understand''._

　

Grant takes a deep breath and shoves all of that in the back of his mind. Focuses on the mission at hand. He knows Fitz is going to Maveth to save Simmons, he also knows that Hydra demon is there as well. He's not going to let Fitz go alone, he won't stand for it. His job once upon a time was to keep he and Simmons safe and that will never change, he can't turn that off. They were just kids to him once, untrained field agents that belonged in a lab.

　

All too soon he Kebo and Skye are on a quin jet on the way to the portal. ''I just want you to know that Coulson is probably there, Ward we can't trust Fitz''. Grant slips a gun into the back of his pants. ''Even if Coulson is there it doesn't change anything. I gave them the location but they need Skye to open it. We'll leave as soon as Simmons is clear. No one gets hurt, we get in we get out. No one dies''. He looks in between Kebo and Skye who are both nervous.

　

Ward sighs and sits in the seat between them, turns to Kebo. ''Who am I?'' ''Boss don't it's not''- ''Kebo who am I?'' Kebo rolls his eyes while Skye looks a tad amused. ''You're Grant Ward''. ''Exactly, I'm going to be fine okay? So you two stop looking at me like I'm already dead. You're lack in my skills is annoying''. Skye slaps his thigh while Kebo takes a much needed sip from his flask. ''I hate you for this boss''. ''No you don't''. Skye leans over and kisses Grant's cheek.

　

They are silent the rest of the way there. Skye puts her phone in a bag and leaves it on the jet, follows Ward and Kebo out as they land. It's cold here and Skye who has been over affectionate the past few hours, not that Ward minds, walks up to him and slips her arms around his waist. ''Please keep in mind what I said''. He looks down at her and slings an arm around her shoulder, kisses her temple. ''I'll leave the dramatics to Kebo''. ''Good''.

　

Security is weaker than expected and Ward knows what that means. It's no surprise to him when he walks into an open dark room that's cold and smells of dust, that Shield is there. Coulson's team all standing beneath the stone walls, bruised and bloody from their fight with the Hydra agents here. The castle rumbles and Skye glares over to Fitz. ''I knew this was a trap, you lying''- ''Agent Fitz had no idea Quake that we knew, we want Simmons back too''.

　

Coulson says, glaring over to Ward. ''Fitz shouldn't of contacted you''. ''Without me you would still be running around like chickens with your heads cut off. Feel free to say thank you at any time''. Skye takes a step closer to Grant, her posture protective. ''You even think about touching Ward and I will bring this place down so fast, you'll never see Simmons ever again''. Her tone is flat much like Natasha's and everyone takes her threat to heart.

　

Coulson shakes his head and a chuckle escapes him, ''wow Ward you really did it didn't you? Fooled all of the Avengers even Quake, always knew you were that good. Do they really think you're a good man? That you just want to help them? Tell me how do you sleep at night? Pull off that mask, all of the lies how can they trust you? You're a liar that's all you've ever been. I should of let Senator Ward come to the Playground himself and collected you. Then you wouldn't be a problem anymore''.

　

At the mention of his brother Ward winces and Skye trails her hand down his back. ''What the hell is wrong with you people? His family abused him for years and you tried to send him back to them? Why? How could you be so cruel?'' ''Not my problem, Ward is Hydra that's all he's ever going to be. When he stabs you in the back don't say I didn't warn you. Grant Ward is nothing more than a lying bastard who deserves to be locked up, he doesn't deserve your loyalty''.

　

Skye shakes her head and fights the urge to walk up to Coulson and make him stop breathing. ''You know this isn't really helping your cause here Coulson, you want me to help you? Stop talking''. She removes herself from Grant and circles the room, spreading out her hands. ''Let me make something very clear here you and your band of agents are not in control here. I am. I can feel all of your heart beats in my hands, I could stop them whenever I want''.

　

That line always gets shivers down spines and Skye smirks when she sees Shield do just that. ''So here's what's going to happen I'm going to open the portal and you're going to rescue Simmons. Anyone tries anything with Ward and I'm gone and Simmons is forever trapped on Maveth. Do I make myself clear?'' Nods and Skye is face to face with Phil, May drifts to his side and Skye smirks. ''Good, oh and before we begin''. She trails off and the Calvary never sees Skye's fist towards her face until it's too late.

　

''Oh shit''. Kebo yells and then starts laughing, clapping Ward on the back. May gets off the floor and spits blood. ''That was for sleeping with Ward and then instead of caring about him you damaged his larynx. Be happy I didn't return the favor''. Skye backs away from them and goes back to Ward's side. Who says nothing but he does brush his thumb across her knuckles. Kebo high fives her and Skye turns her focus to Ward.

　

''Last chance to back out''. He shakes his head, ''do it''. ''Fitz you ready?'' He nods. ''There's a window, we won't be able to reopen the portal for six hours after you open it. It will close so you need to keep track of the time''. Skye grits her teeth, ''got it''. Shield tells Fitz to be careful and Ward is surprised that no one is going with him, is Coulson an idiot or does he just not care? He's going to bet on both. Skye looks at Grant and he nods.

　

She walks over to the portal and holds out her hands, flexes her fingers. It fights her at first, biting and clawing for control. It's thick and dark it's strong, takes her powers like it's a solid form and grabs it. Two of her fingers break but she keeps on, heat runs up her spine and it's ignored. She can feel the portal starting to give, to cave into her hands. Finally after sweat has started to build along her brow it opens for her, like a parted sea.

　

Fitz dives in like his life depends on it. Skye can't look behind her so she doesn't see when Ward swings back his arm and punches Kebo in the face. She does however hear him cry out and from the corner of her eye she sees him hit the ground hard. He's out cold. ''Grant? What's going on?'' She feels him come up beside her and his hand is on her back. And then she knows, her earlier suspicions confirmed. He's going after Fitz and Simmons.

　

He knew Kebo would try to follow and in order to keep him safe, he had to be out on the action. ''Grant please don't do this''. She yells over the roar of the portal below them. ''I have to''. ''No you don't! You don't owe them anything''. Grant takes her face in his hands and tells her he'll be careful. That Kebo will wake soon and protect her, she would roll her eyes if she wasn't so afraid right now. ''I'll be right back Skye''. ''You better be you stupid moron''.

　

Grant half smiles and then kisses her fully, one hand on the back of her neck. He winks and then he's diving in after Fitz. Skye would have been worried but not flat out scared out of her mind if it was just Fitz and Ward going. But a few seconds until she's about to close the portal she sees movement and then screams out in protest as Coulson runs and jumps into it. ''No!'' Coulson wants Ward dead he wants to see him suffer to be in pain to bleed he can't be there no no no.

　

She's about to panic and nearly jumps in herself when a familiar voice sounds from behind her. ''Skye!'' She nearly sags in relief and keeps the portal open. ''Skye are you alright?'' She isn't aware that she's crying and breathing heavily that her nose is bleeding, her legs are shaking. She's growing weaker the longer she keeps the portal open. Steve Rogers comes into view just as the castle starts shaking under the weight of her powers.

　

''Steve you have to go after Ward! You have to save him please please please you have to Coulson wants to kill him, he's going to kill him I can't lose him please. You have to find him and bring him back to me please''. Steve cups her face with one hand and wipes the blood from her face. ''It's okay Skye it's going to be fine. I'll go after him alright?'' Steve backs away from her, looks down at the portal and kisses her cheek. ''Steve!''

　

Nat sprints towards them and tosses Cap his shield. He catches it and jumps, disappearing from view. Tony catches Skye as she falls, her nose bleeding again and the portal closes. She's ice cold in his arms, sweat covering her forehead. ''Skye can you hear me?'' She's crying softly her body shaking. ''He's going to die Ward is going to die Steve won't get there in time''. Nat crouches down in front of them and takes Skye's hands in her own.

　

''Look at me rookie, breathe. There you go in and out just like I taught you. Ward is going to be fine, Steve will find him and bring him back. That's why you called us remember? You knew Ward might pull something like this and wanted us as back up. We're his family too and Steve isn't going to let anything happen to him. So relax, breathe. We're all going to make it out of here alive and if we don't I'll help you kill Phil Coulson myself''.

　

''That's reassuring''. Skye mumbles, she's sprawled out across Tony's lap on the stone cold floor, her nose has finally stopped bleeding. Skye rolls her head and looks over to Kebo who's still passed out. ''He's going to be so pissed when he wakes up''. Nat walks over to him and checks him over, ''yeah he is. Ward is going to get an earful''. ''Count on that''. Skye says weakly and then her body relaxes, her eyes closing. The portal exhausted her.

　

Nat and Tony look over at the Shield agents that remain, all looking very intimidated as they should. ''You all better hope your boss doesn't touch Grant Ward because if something happens to him, when my girl here wakes up she's going to slaughter Coulson and everyone else in this room. And we won't do anything to stop her''. The Black Widow is met with silence, and Nat would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't scared for Grant.

　

She knows without a doubt that Steve will find him, but what if he's too late? What if all of Coulson's hate gets the best of him? That his rage and need for revenge clouds his judgement and he lashes out? Kills Ward. Nat understands what that's like all too well, perhaps better than anyone. She has no idea how this is going to end, and she's afraid. For Ward for Skye, for everyone involved. Nothing good is going to come out of this. Death smells heavy in the air.

 


	27. How Rare & Beautiful It Truly Is That We Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will survive Maveth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, this one really just, I love this one. 
> 
> As always your comments are appreciated so much, thank you for reading!

 

Ward can't think straight.

　

Or breathe.

　

There's a heaviness in his chest that never ceases.

　

He hurts, he aches there's this pressure slowly building building higher and higher.

　

There's light slowly filling his eyes but when he tries to reach for it, it shrinks away.

　

Supposes he deserves that, there's too much darkness in him.

　

He can't move he tries to call on his body to obey him but it does not.

　

All he sees is Coulson's face above him, pure hate in his eyes.

　

And for once in all his life, Ward doesn't think he deserves this kind of pain.

　

But the edges are starting to fade, he can't defend himself.

　

His voice it seems has vanished, he tastes blood running fast down his throat.

　

He wants to tell Coulson to please stop, please don't do this to him.

　

He doesn't want to die.

　

Ward has someone to get back to, she needs him he needs her.

　

Don't leave Skye alone, he wants to beg but nothing comes out.

　

There's a flash and he sees his mother as she glares at him.

　

His father with the smell of whiskey strong on his breath.

　

Christian as he hisses that Ward will never be good enough for anyone.

　

Thomas screaming begging him to save him save him Grant please please please.

　

His sister Rose with her slow laugh that lit up his world.

　

John hugging him and then hitting him.

　

Telling Grant that he will never be anything but weak and spineless.

　

Kebo smiling, an arm sluing around Grant's shoulder. Ward can't leave him he can't he can't.

　

And then there's Skye, he longs to hold her again.

　

Her face is before his eyes and she's smiling he thinks he can feel her hands on his cheeks.

　

''It's okay Grant, it's okay you can go. You go, I love you. I've always loved you''.

　

If he could cry he would, he can't leave her he loves her too he always has.

　

''Skye''. He breathes her name it comes broken off his lips small and weak.

　

Then there's nothing.

　

 

 

*

　

Skye wakes to the sound of someone yelling. She doesn't have to open her eyes to know who it is. ''I'm going to kill him that stupid son of a bitch! He is so dead I'm going to ring his neck when he gets back here!'' Kebo curses for a while, Skye can hear him pacing. ''There was no way you could have known what he was going to do''. Nat soothes him and Kebo scoffs. ''It's my job to know, to protect that moron from himself. I saw this coming but didn't do anything to stop it''.

　

''If you really wanted to stop Ward, could you? He isn't exactly helpless''. Tony is ignored and Skye hears Kebo kick and punch something, the walls? ''If he dies I am going to shoot Coulson in the head''. ''You'd have to beat Skye to it''. ''How is she doing? What happened to her anyway?'' Nat brushes a strand of hair away from Skye's face. ''It had to of been the portal, opening it drained her. She'll come around when she's ready''.

　

Silence stretches on until Nat asks aloud, ''do you have something to say?'' ''Skye has always been afraid that he's going to die''. ''Don't start, you know that was Hydra. It wasn't her fault''. ''I know, but it'd be an awful coincidence''. Kebo mutters, all is quiet for a few minutes. ''Coulson isn't going to let Ward off that planet alive''. May says and Kebo reels. Curses again, curses Shield, Phil, May everyone in that god forsaken room.

　

''Unless you want to be dragged out of here in a body bag I suggest you shut your mouth''. Kebo says. ''Pretty big talk for a man who's spent more than a decade hiding behind Grant Ward''. ''Don't push me''. ''Was that supposed to be a threat?'' Bobbi asks and Skye hears a gun being cocked. Feels Nat leave her side. ''The last thing any of us need to be doing is shooting each other, at least not yet. All we can do is wait, Kebo take a walk''.

　

More profanity but Skye hears him walk away. ''How much longer?'' ''Three hours''. Tony's voice drops down to a whisper so low Skye almost has a hard time hearing it. ''You really think Coulson would do anything?'' ''Yes. Phil is so far gone from the person we used to know. Instead of giving out second chances he deals out judgements, thinks Ward needs to die for betraying his team''. ''But he was just trying to save John Garrett''. ''That's what I've been saying''.

　

''You think Steve will get to him in time?'' Nat pauses. ''Tony I don't think Skye would survive it if Ward didn't come back''. He sucks in a breath and looks down at her. ''What are we going to do Nat?'' ''I don't know''. ''Did you call Fury?'' ''He didn't answer, besides if Coulson didn't listen to him the last time he spoke I don't think it would make a difference now''. ''What did he say to Phil?'' Natasha checks Skye's pulse before responding.

　

''Told him to stop hunting Ward that he was working with us, that if Coulson wanted to continue being the Director he would stand down''. ''And Phil didn't stop''. ''Nope, he's been tracking our movements as much as he can''. ''I understand that Ward betrayed him and his team, I get that Ward has done bad things. But so have all of us, so has everyone at Shield. What gave them the right to sit on a pedestal and judge?''

　

''Asking the wrong person Tony''. ''It just baffles me Nat. Coulson is supposed to be one of the good guys, but when Grant Ward needs help he doesn't give it. Doesn't offer and abuse and brain washed victim any help which he clearly needed. I don't understand''. ''Ward made his own choices''. Melinda comments and Skye bites the inside of her cheek. Nat is about to jump to Grant's defense but Kebo beats her to it, barreling into the room like he's on fire.

　

''I'm sorry he made his own choices? So he wasn't brain washed? Garrett didn't condition him to think a certain way, to act a certain way. Ward willingly allowed himself to be left alone in the woods for five years? He just let Garrett brain wash him then? He didn't have a choice! John made it so Grant never trusted anyone but him, never got attached to anything but him. Made it to where if Ward ever felt anything it was a weakness and had to be eliminated.

　

He was abused as a child and when he needed help as an adult after Garrett died you people didn't give it to him. What kind of sick bastards encourages a suicidal patient to keep attempting to take his own life? You're supposed to be heroes right? I wouldn't want my children looking up to people like you, like Coulson. You all think Ward is a monster but in reality it's all of you. He's not the villain here, you all are''.

　

The tension in the room spikes until Hunter speaks up. ''So Garrett made him pull the trigger? Garrett made him kill all those people? Made him drop Fitz and Simmons into the ocean?'' ''I'm sorry who are you? Did you even go to the Shield Academy? For christ sake he thought the pod was going to float, it was designed to how was he supposed to know it wasn't going to? Garrett was going to shoot them, if it wasn't for Ward they'd be dead''.

　

''If it wasn't for Ward''- ''Okay kids that's enough. This isn't going to get us anywhere. Bottom line is Ward doesn't deserve to die for this, and if he does like Natasha said when Skye wakes up we won't stop her when she brings this place down''. Tony says and Skye's eyelids flutter open. ''Hey Cupcake''. Tony's voice is soft, his hand cool on her forehead. ''Ward''. She croaks out and Nat tells her they have a few hours before they can open the portal again.

　

She gets up and Nat wraps an arm around her waist to support her. Her head is fuzzy her legs are weak. ''Here let me set those''. Natasha nods to Skye's fingers and she holds out her hand. Winces as the bones set, the sound always did make Tony queasy. ''Quake''. Skye turns to Kebo who looks wrecked, his face is puffy and pale like he's been crying. ''Squishy don't do that, don't you fall apart on me. He's going to be fine''. Even Skye doesn't believe herself.

　

''Shield better pray to god he will be''. Nat pulls Skye to the side and hands her a water bottle from a bag, when did she bring a bag in? ''Here''. ''Thanks''. Skye slumps against a nearby wall a jagged stone digging into her back but she doesn't move. Nat sits next to her and Tony strolls over and sits on Skye's other side. ''Everyone always dies''. Skye says her voice devoid of any emotion. ''And I know it's not my fault but this time, this time feels like it''.

　

''Skye there was nothing you could of told Ward to make not going after Fitz and Simmons''. Skye is fighting back tears as she shakes her head, ''yes there was, I could of made him stay''. She could of told him she loved him, he wouldn't of gone if she did that. But then Skye thinks how selfish that would of been and part of her doesn't care. Shield doesn't need him, she does. They don't love him but she does they don't need him but she does she does she does.

　

Oh god what if he dies and he never knew she loves him? What if he dies all alone in pain on another planet his body there forever never moving never having a proper resting place just dead dead and no one will save him she'll never kiss him or touch him again or tease him about his perfect hair. He'll never wake up beside her she'll never see the sunlight on his bare skin never hear his laugh or feel his breath against her neck.

　

Fingers on her chin lifting it up and Nat is staring at her with a determined look. ''Hey don't go there not yet. Ward is strong, he's the best of the best okay? I'd be more worried about him being shot than Phil Coulson killing him with his bare hands, it's not going to happen. But Skye if it does, if he does die you need to prepare yourself for that''- ''Natasha''- She ignores Tony. ''I know it's going to be hard I know it will nearly kill you, but you're strong''.

　

She then begins speaking words in russian and Skye is crying into her shoulder. Kebo is looking over at them tears of his own pricking his eyes. Does he believe that Coulson is physically capable of killing him? No way in hell. But that creature on Maveth? Yes. He's heard the stories how powerful that thing is, there's more than one factor at work here. If Grant really does die, what is he going to do? How he going to handle himself now?

　

For the last fourteen years Ward has held Kebo up, been a rock when he needed him. Ever since he lost Lauren Grant has been the only person in Kebo's life, the last person he cares about. Ward has been with him through everything, even stopped Kebo from putting a bullet in his mouth once when he got real low. Who is he without him? Who's going to drink with him late at night? Who is he going to get tacos with at three in the morning?

　

Who's going to stay awake with him when he misses Lauren so much it still hurts? Who's he going to protect? Who is going to laugh at his horrible jokes? Kebo can't be amused with Ward's dry sense of humor if he's dead. Kebo has a lump in his throat that won't go away no matter how much alcohol he drinks. Who is going to be without Ward? Grant is his best friend in the entire world, how is he supposed to go on without him?

　

Skye stays sitting between Tony and Nat for the remaining three hours. Kebo paces, cries in the next room, vomits outside and finishes his alcohol. Meanwhile Shield sits in silence, occasionally in low voices discussing Coulson. But that ends when Skye basically threatens to kill them all if they don't shut the hell up. ''How much longer?'' Skye asks stress pooling at her features. Nat checks her watch, ''five minutes. Get ready''.

　

Shield is standing around the portal, while Nat Tony and Kebo take defensive positions behind Skye. Who fixes Melinda May with a cold stare, ''you better hope your boss didn't do anything stupid''. May doesn't comment. Skye fixes her energy onto the portal and it's almost like it remembers her. Like it's put up stronger walls to keep her out. She clenches her teeth and lifts her other hand, flexing her fingers. It stretches like an elastic band and snaps back hard.

　

Skye fliches and loses her footing, Nat's hand on her back steadies her. ''You good?'' Skye nods and goes for it again, throwing everything she's got at the portal. She has to get Grant home. Nat's words whisper in the back of her brain, prepare herself. There's a very good chance Ward could come out on the other side dead, she'll never hear his voice again or feel his warm hands on her skin. Skye takes a deep breath, blinks quickly to dry her eyes.

　

She has to do this, she has to bring Steve back even if Ward is gone, the world needs him too. The portal weakens once more and cracks for her, the sound rumbles and shakes beneath her. It seems like an eternity until something happens, her limbs are starting to numb when a hand shoots out from the rubble. ''Is it Grant?'' Kebo leans down about to jump but then stops himself, curses. ''No just Fitz, he has Simmons''. Kebo returns to his original position, gun in hand.

　

Shield helps them out and it's quiet again as Fitz whisks Simmons off to the quin jet they came in on. Skye is growing nervous she can feel sweat on her face, taste blood in her teeth. Hands are starting to tire and bruise, the weight of the portal like a crushing weight on her ribs. She's so afraid, ''I don't think I can hold it for much longer''. She cries and it's May who responds, ''you have to! Coulson is not going to be stranded on that planet!''

　

''He deserves to rot on Maveth! I hope the creature that lives there got to him!'' Skye responds her head beginning to spin. She looks down begging for Grant to please be okay, for Steve to be alright that he got to her love in time that he's alive and in her arms in a few seconds. A body takes form and Kebo once again runs up, it's Coulson and Kebo has his aim locked. ''Ward better be right behind you''. Coulson seems confused and accepts May and Hunter's help to lift him.

　

Before anyone can say anything else Steve appears and he's not alone. ''He's hurt! Natasha Ward is hurt''. Kebo dives into the portal and helps Steve drag an unconscious Ward up to the surface. Lays him down at Skye's feet and she has just enough energy to close the portal and then she collapses right next to him. So she doesn't hear Ward mumbling her name doesn't see the blood on his hands, the wounds on his chest or shoulders.

　

Skye is aware of two things when she wakes. She's in a bed and she's alone in it. There's someone sitting near her and she knows it's Nat. A cool rag is on her forehead, she's dizzy as she opens her eyes. ''Hey how are you feeling?'' ''I'm alright''. ''Here take these''. Nat places two blue pills in her hands and Skye swallows them dry. Tries to search her mentor's face for bad news but finds nothing, her face is expressionless. ''Nat is he''-

　

''He's alive. He's been asking for you''. She throws back the covers and stands, her head spins but she fights it off. Tears out of her bedroom and walks into the living room, stops in her tracks. Grant is sitting on the couch, shirtless his back to her. And he's laughing. ''Don't make me laugh you idiot it hurts''. ''Sorry''. Kebo says and Skye sees him take a long sip from that silver flask. There's a murmur and then Ward turns to her, a small smile on his face.

　

And it pisses her off. He's smiling? She thought he was dead for six hours and he's smiling? ''Skye. Are you alright?'' She walks up to him and just reacts. All the stress all the worry he put her through she could have lost him and she hates him she loves him. Swings her fist back too fast he wasn't expecting it, and punches him in the face. ''Am I alright?'' She yells when he's recovered, a hand to his jaw. ''I thought you were dead Grant! No I'm not alright!''

　

He reaches for her and she takes a step back, that's when she notices that his chest is covered in gauze. Onlt his abs and belly button are visible. ''Skye I'm fine, I'm okay''. She wipes her face, not aware she was crying until she tasted salt water on her lips. Ward steps closer to her and sees his face is bruised, his lip split. ''Why were you so worried?'' His voice is soft and she wants to punch him all over again, what kind of stupid question is that?

　

Skye shoves him lightly anger lighting her blood. ''I was worried because I love you, you big stupid idiot!'' It takes a second for her brain to catch up to her mouth and when it does she wants to run away and hide. Because Grant's face falls and he's standing there frozen in front of her barely breathing. They don't see Tony roll his eyes as Steve slips Nat a fifty dollar bill and she grins smugly at him. ''Dammit Skye you made me lose the bet!'' Kebo complains.

　

Skye is moving then headed up to the elevators hand over her mouth, she wants to take those words and shove them back inside because she wasn't supposed to say that, she didn't plan it. They just flew off her lips. ''Oh god I shouldn't of this is bad I didn't''- She's saying mostly to herself and why is this damn elevator taking so long jesus- A hand on her arm turns her back to face Ward. Who wastes no time holding her with both hands and slamming her into one of the walls kissing her like it's the first time like he never has before like she's new and shiny.

　

Skye hands are roaming across his back as she matches his passion gasoline to a fire. Everything fades the world the room they're in the danger they were in not too long ago. She doesn't care. All she knows is Ward's lips are warm against hers and he's never leaving Stark Tower, like ever again. Eventually she breaks away for air and Grant's head drops to her shoulder, planting small kisses against her neck, his arms wrapped around her.

　

She meets his eyes and the look he's giving her is like he found God. His whiskey eyes are wide and smoldering as they drink her in. ''I love you too Skye. It's always been you''. The smile he recieves is the biggest and brightest one he's ever seen on her. Skye kisses him again and if he were to die right here and now he wouldn't care. Skye loves him. No one has ever loved him before (save for Kebo but that's the last person he wants to think about at this moment.)

　

She loves him. And it's like this weight falls off his shoulders, relief enters him as he kisses her. Skye is breathing hard as she rests her forehead against his, her hands in his hair. ''If this is going to progress any further can you go like on the roof or in Ward's room please? I feel very uncomfortable''. Tony speaks up and Skye chuckles, not breaking eye contact with Ward as she drags him to to his room. Nat winks at Skye over her shoulder and Skye winks back.

　

''What happened to you?'' Skye asks Ward as soon as they settle down onto the mattress. He's an expert at hiding pain but she isn't stupid, he has to be hurting. ''Do you really want to hear it?'' Ward closes his eyes and leans back against the pillows, stretches across the bed. Skye curls herself around him, frowning at the bandges on his skin. ''If you want to tell me''. She kisses his shoulder and runs her hand down the lenght of his arm.

　

So he tells her about how they found Simmons and were on they way back when a sand storm of sorts hit. When it cleared he was alone and then Coulson found him. They fought and Coulson shot him twice, kicked him while he was down. Took his non-human hand and pressed it against his chest. Ward doesn't remember much after that but he does remember Captain America punching Coulson in the face. After that it's all a little hazy.

　

''You sent Steve in after me''. ''You didn't really give me a choice after you knocked Kebo out''. ''I had to''. ''How pissed was he when you woke up?'' ''Very. Yelled at me for an hour''. Skye props herself up on her elbow and kisses the space between his eyebrows. ''I'm going to kill Coulson for this. You didn't deserve this''. Nat's pain killers are strong and Ward must have taken some as well because they both begin to grow tired, their limbs numbly relaxed.

　

''Just sleep first''. Grant whispers, kissing Skye again. ''I love you Grant Ward''. She says laying her head on his shoulder and wrapping the blanket around them. He has just enough energy to smile at her, ''I love you. So much''. And then they're both fast asleep. Natasha comes in a few minutes later and turns off the lights, takes a second to smile down at them. Finally her little Quake found love, it's something all of the Avengers have been waiting for.

 

 


	28. Love You Like This Like A First Kiss Never Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Skyeward and a showdown with Shield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting like always!

 

Ward is changing the gauze on his wounds the next morning when Skye opens the bathroom door, not bothering to knock. She meets his eyes in the mirror and freezes, her mouth falling open slightly, her face pale in shock. ''It's not as bad as it looks''. He says not pausing his movements. There are large bruises scattering his chest he has stitches in both shoulders, and while she's angry about those that's not the reason she feels bile in the back of her throat.

　

No it's the bruise on the very center of his chest that makes her lean over the toliet and dry heave into the bowl, she's sweating and shaking because Ward's chest has the unmistakeable shape of a hand print into it. Coulson tried to crush him until he was no longer breathing until the heart beat that soothes her to sleep no longer sounds. And then Grant is there with one hand on her back, the other sliding her hair away from her face.

　

She lightly pushes him away and heads to the sink splashes cool water onto her face. Meets his gaze in the mirror once more after brushing her teeth. ''Coulson would have killed you if Steve wasn't there''. She says and Ward nods, ''probably''. ''You could be dead right now''. Ward approaches her slowly and she looks for any sign of discomfort, any tell or wince that he's in pain because he has to be, but finds none.

　

''But I'm not, I'm a survivor and I'm right here with you. The only place I want to be''. She turns to him and he invades her space not that she minds, both arms braced against the counter so she's trapped, overwhelmed by him. Skye takes his face in her hands traces his jaw with her thumbs before kissing his nose. Then his eyelids, his forehead his chin, his cheeks. She doesn't notice she's crying until she feels his fingers wipe away the tears from her face.

　

He's telling her that he's fine that she doesn't have to be afraid anymore, that he loves her. Skye closes her eyes and soaks that in. He loves her. This man who's just as broken as she is, who can destroy a person with his pinky, who loves pumpkin pancakes and long late night talks on a roof top, loves her. It's a beautiful thing. Who would have thought when Fury first brought him here that this would happen? That Ward would become so important to her.

　

Grant kisses her lightly his hands stroking her hips and then he backs away from her suddenly. She frowns and is about to ask him what he's doing when he goes and turns on the shower. Looks at her over his shoulder, she says nothing as she slides out of her clothes, watches his eyes darken. ''At least he didn't ruin these''. Skye says under the roar of the spray a few minutes later, one finger trailing down his abs.

　

Ward chuckles and she sees him try to hide a grimace but it slips. ''I'd hate not being able to stare at these all day''. She says just to lighten the mood and it works, that stupid cocky grin enters his face. He kisses her his hands warm on her back as he presses her into the cool tile of the shower. Skye admires for half a second how careful he is with her and not himself, like she's the one who's been injured who needs to be treated softly.

　

''You love me''. He whispers against her skin kissing her again. ''I do''. A smile against her neck as his hands cup her backside and dig into her flesh. ''Say it again''. His voice is almost shy and Skye would say it's a little nervous but she's staring to lose her senses at the moment. Opens her eyes to find him staring at her his whiskey eyes burning drinking her in. ''I love you''. It occurs to her then that no one has probably ever told him this.

　

Ward has probably never heard the words directed at himself and her heart aches for him, lost and alone as a child as an adult until he found her. The next time he kisses her it isn't sweet it's full of fire like he's going to leave bruises and she doesn't care. Skye wraps her arms around his neck and let's herself get lost in the moment. All the worries all the danger leave her brain for the time being, nothing matters but Grant's hands on her skin.

　

Later after she's dressed his wounds with clean gauze they're lying in his bed his head in her lap. ''Do you need anything? Water, pain medicine?'' ''I'm fine''. Skye leans down and kisses his hair, runs her fingers down his abs once more. ''Alright, just let me know if you need anything''. The smile he gives her is nothing less than adorable, lop sided and Skye bends down to kiss him. ''I'm so glad I sent Cap after you''. Ward takes both her hands in his, ''me too''.

　

Skye is on the verge of falling asleep again, she didn't realize how spent she was, how much energy the portal drained from her. When Ward's bedroom door opens and she knows everyone else would knock, so she doesn't have to open her eyes to see it's Kebo. ''I was trying to sleep''. Ward says, his voice heavy. Skye hears something being thrown and feels Ward catch it, knows that this is Kebo we're talking about so it's probably alcohol.

　

Her suspicions are confirmed when the smell of tequila is strong throughout the room. ''It's ten o'clock in the morning''. Skye complains, rolling over so she's facing away from the two of them. Feels Ward sit up against the headboard, his hand stroking her hip. The mattress dips with Kebo's weight and Skye sighs loudly. ''Someone is in a bad mood this morning''. Kebo comments and Skye takes the pillow from under her head and smacks him with it.

　

''Ow! Ward your girlfriend is hitting me!'' ''Don't look at me to break it up. I almost died on an alien planet''. A hush falls over the room and then Kebo says, ''boss your dry sense of humor for once, is not appreciated''. Skye rolls back over to look at both of them, Ward is passing the bottle over to Kebo who takes a long sip. ''Hand it over''. He grins and she too sits up, her shoulder brushing against Ward's. The alcohol burns on the way down but she welcomes it.

　

''I still haven't forgive you for being an idiot''. Kebo tells Grant who nods, ''I know. But without me Fitz wouldn't of been able to find Simmons''. ''And you think I care about that? If it wasn't for Captain America you'd be dead, gone away from the world. And then what? What would I have done? What would Skye have done without you? Did you stop and think about that at all before you jumped in that god forsaken portal?''

　

Ward gives Kebo a look and Skye knows they have discussed this at length already and Grant doesn't want to hear it again. ''Don't give me your hate face I have every right to be pissed off about this''. ''He has a point''. Skye chimes in, holding out her hand for the bottle and Kebo slides it over.''If you weren't already hurt I'd kick your ass''. ''I'd help her, Nat probably would too''. Grant narrows his eyes at the two of them, not liking being ganged up on.

　

''Oh Paul called for you by the way''. ''You told him what happened?'' ''Of course I did he had to know you were being an idiot. But he did say he wasn't surprised, just glad you're okay''. Skye kisses Ward's shoulder, ''we're all glad you're okay''. He looks down at her fondly, like it's hard for him to believe so many people care about his well being. ''Just don't do something like that again, please''. Ward kisses her forehead and promises that he won't.

　

After a long conversation with Paul Ward sighs and hangs up the phone. He's in a spare room sitting at a table, the sun shining through the window. It's a lot to process,what happened to him. Grant has faced death before been in so many bad situations he didn't think he was going to make it out of. When John left him in the woods, for instance. But this time was different. It wasn't a Hydra agent or another enemy trying to take him out.

　

It was Coulson, and no matter how much they hate each other now they were friends once. Phil was someone that he once trusted to an extent anyway, he would have crossed him off if John asked. But still, it was personal. And Ward hasn't had someone in his life that he cares about try to hurt him intentionally. Not since his family, not since John. It's right here and now that he realizes just how deep the wound went when he betrayed the team.

　

He's sorry and he probably always will be, but he's not going to sit here and brood about past sins he can't atone for. He's angry, he wants Coulson to suffer for trying to kill him. A rational part of Ward knows that that plan could start an all out war between Shield and himself, it could put everything he's worked for these past months in jeopardy. It could put Skye at risk and that's the last thing he wants. Should he just let this go? Doesn't he deserve justice?

　

The answer comes a month later as he and Skye finally get back into the swing of things. They have been isolated inside Stark Tower all this time, mostly because Skye was too afraid his injuries hadn't healed fully and didn't want to risk anything. So they're back on the hunt for another Hydra member, Skye is standing by his side covered by trees. They're in the middle of the woods in Montana waiting and watching for their target to enter the house across the street.

　

''You're staring''. ''Am I not allowed to do that?'' Ward smirks at his girl as he feels her hand slip into the back pocket of his jeans. ''This is a mission Skye''. ''And? Afraid I'll break your freaky concentration skills?'' ''No''. ''So what's the problem?'' She leans in closer to him, gently nips his earlobe. ''The problem is that I can hear every word you're saying and if you don't stop I'm going to throw myself out of this van''. Kebo complains.

　

He is running survelliance nearby, Nat and Tony stayed at Stark Tower. This is an easy mission, they don't need backup. ''Come on Squishy lighten up I can't help that my boyfriend is ridiculously hot. Like too hot for his own good''. ''Ew. Can you shut up and focus please?'' Skye glances over to Ward who's rolling his eyes at the two of them. She stands on her toes to kiss his cheek and then softly kisses his neck. Laughs when his pulse quickens underneath her lips.

　

''You know there's a pretty nice hotel not too far from here''. Skye comments, flicking her gaze to the house and then back to Ward. ''Is that so?'' ''Yeah, figured after this we could check out. I could give you a''- ''Seriously? What did we just talk about? I'm going to have to pour bleach in my ears. Skye for the love of god please stop''. Ward chuckles at this before glancing over to her. Her hair has gotten longer, she looks better, happier.

　

What happened with Whitehall, with her being trapped in that lab has gotten easier over time. Ward would like to think he had a hand in that, helping her. According to Nat the first time she rescued her Skye didn't eat for days or sleep, she had contstant nightmares. That didn't happen this time. As for Ward his physical wounds have healed and he and Paul are working on the rest. Skye is the best thing that's ever happened to him, without her he doesn't know who he'd be.

　

''Let me guess you already booked a room''. Grant doesn't have to look at Skye to know she's smiling. ''Maybe''. ''That's my girl''. He squeezes her hip before finally spottng their target. It's so simple, Ward goes in, Skye takes out the other Hydra agents. They've done this a hundred times before. Grant walks out of the house while Skye finishes erasing all evidence of them being there. ''You're going to have to find your own way home Kebo''. Ward tells him.

　

Skye reaches his side and wraps her arm around Ward's waist, he leans into her touch and kisses her hair. ''Boss we have a problem''. ''I hate when you say that. What's wrong?'' ''Shield, Looks like they brought the Calvary''. Skye doesn't know if Kebo is actually referring to May, or the fact that Coulson brought an army with him. She's going to go with both. They have no chance at escape, in seconds Shield vehicles surround them, even a fancy quin jet.

　

''Son of a bitch''. Kebo says and Skye sees him jump out of the van, sneak around the back of the house and then he's flanking Ward, gun out. ''Is this it?'' Skye asks aloud, cocking her head to the side. Coulson gets out of the nearest black SUV and fire fills her. He shouldn't be breathing. So before anyone can say anything (Ward already knew what she was going to do) Skye walks up to the cars with her arms spread wide. ''I'm going to enjoy this''.

　

Shield didn't batten down the hatches fast enough. Honestly they should have expected it. Skye in one swift movement slams her hands down onto the ground, her powers bending to her will wherever she commands them to go. Those stupid Shield vehicles go flying, that helicopter is pushed into the trees and crashes. All in all it lasts a few seconds and Skye wishes it was longer. Stares openly at the destruction she's created and smiles. One she learned from Nat.

　

Cold and unafraid. Coulson, May, Bobbi and Hunter crawl out of the rubble and have guns trained on her. Ward responds to this and moves to her side, his aim locked on Coulson. ''I should have killed you when I had the chance''. May says so much hatred in her tone. Ward winks at her, ''you really should have, but you didn't you couldnt. Could you Ice Queen?'' A shot goes off and Skye waves the bullet away like it's a fly.

　

No one speaks no one breathes until Skye moves suddenly. Everyone thinks she's going after Coulson so they prepare to protect him. Not themselves. The Calvary is bleeding heavily from her face, Skye went after her first. Bobbi looks as if she's about to join the fight and Ward is just about to intervene when the Mockingbird is pulled by the shoulder by an unseen opponent. She's out cold in a few moves and then Ward goes after Hunter.

　

Skye blocks May's punch to her temple and sees Nat standing over Bobbi's unconscious body. ''Is this a private party or can anyone join in?'' Skye shrugs and slams May into one of the vehicles that was turned on it's side be her onslaught. ''I mean I can handle it on my own''. Nat gives her a smirk, ''you're not the only one who wants revenge for Ward''. Grant looks up from where Hunter is also out cold. ''So you do care about me''. His tone is light, teasing even.

　

''Don't get used to it, it's mostly because Skye loves you''. ''Whatever you say''. They all turn to Coulson who without his agents, whom Kebo and Nat have taken out the rest, he looks nervous. Skye takes a step to the Director of Shield, ''you tried to kill my boyfriend''. ''He's killed a lot of people he deserved it''. ''And you deserve this''. With a wave of her hand he's thrown to the ground, her powers are focused on his limbs, he cries out in pain.

　

Like Nat promised, she doesn't stop Skye. Coulson is bleeding under her hand crying out in pain, he even says May's name a few times. Who is back on her feet but is held back by three guns in her face. At some point she starts yelling Phil's name, begging Skye not to hurt him. Skye doesn't even blink in her direction. She can feel Coulson begin to weaken and then something happens that she didn't even take into account. No one did not Ward or Natasha.

　

A shot goes off striking her in the shoulder, causing her to stop hurting Phil. She cries out and Ward is quickly at her side, pulling her away from the line of fire and into his chest. ''What the hell?'' She demands as Nick Fury comes out of the woods, strapping a gun back into it's holster. Ward's jacket and her hand are pressed into the wound and Nick approaches them, helps Phil to his feet. ''You shot me!'' ''I did''. ''What the hell is your problem?''

　

Fury glares at Skye before skipping his gaze over to Nat, disapproval is pouring out of her. ''My problem is that all of you need to stop trying to kill each other''. ''Tell that to your precious Phil when he nearly crushed Ward's chest''. ''And he's been reprimanded for that''. ''What?'' Fury turns his attention back to Skye. ''He's no longer the Director of Shield''. A laugh of disbelief leaves her lips. ''So he tries to kill Grant and you fire him for it? Are you kidding me?''

　

''The bottom line Quake is that I need you, I need the Avengers I need Shield. We have to protect this world from things, aliens, whatever. And you can't all do that if you're trying to murder each other behind my back''. Skye shakes her head, ''so what do you expect us to do? Hold hands around a fire now? What we're all friends because you want us to be? Screw you Fury, get out of my way so I can finish what I started''.

　

He doesn't move and Coulson speaks up. ''I'll gladly do whatever you want Sir, just as long as Ward isn't apart of the Avengers''. Skye is about to lose it, she's about one second away from knocking Fury on his ass and stopping Coulson's heart. ''Well that's not happening". All heads turn as Steve Rogers, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner walk in. They all flank Ward, Natasha included. Creating a barrier between him and Coulson, Skye at the center.

　

Phil looks very intimidated, as he should. It's Steve who speaks up, stepping right up to Phil and crossing his arms. ''I know why you hate Ward, I know that he's done bad things. But so have all of us, so have you and your agents. The Avengers all got second chances and I'm sure everyone on your team did too. So why not Ward? Why is he the only one who is judged for his mistakes but no one else?'' Bruce glances at Skye and frowns at the blood on her arm.

　

Tony puts his arm across Skye and curses when he too notices her injury. Cap gestures over to Ward who is speechless, all of these people sticking up for him. ''Ward is one of mine, he's on my team. So unless you want to deal with me, you won't touch him ever again. You even look in his direction and it won't end well. Do I make myself clear?'' Phil looks as if he's swallowed posion as he nods, he looks so weak and uncomfortable.

　

''Yeah and next time Fury won't shoot our secret weapon when she comes after you''. Tony says, glaring at Nick. ''You're defending a Hydra agent Steve''. Coulson says and Captain America looks directly into Ward's eyes when he says, ''no. He's an Avenger''. Ward thinks he's lost the ability to function in that second. Skye removes herself from Ward's grip and steps over May to walk up to Coulson. He just looks so annoyed she could almost laugh.

　

''If you ever even try to touch Ward again I will kill you. It will be slow, it will be painful. What you saw me do to Whitehall will be nothing compared to what will be waiting for you if you hurt Grant. You're lucky Fury saved your pathetic ass, do I make myself clear?'' Her voice is full of steel and Coulson shudders before nodding. ''No I want to hear you say it''. He clears his throat, ''yes''. Skye looks over at Bruce, ''would it be too much if I shoved that robot hand up his ass?''

　

Bruce seems to consider this, ''probably, a little excessive''. Skye sighs like this is inconvenient, putting the bullet wound in her shoulder aside, as she throws back her arm and punches Phil straight in the jaw. May protests and tries to fight the hold Nat now has on her, but it's no use. She shoves Phil against a tree and punches him three more times until he falls to the ground out cold. Skye turns back to see Fury rolling an eye. ''This is why people don't like you Quake''.

　

She doesn't have time to answer because Tony sweeps her up in his arms and gets her back to Stark Tower in record time. Patches up her shoulder in his lab and then gets her ice as they enter the living room. ''Thanks Dad''. She says when he helps her to the couch and places the pack on her shoulder. He smiles warmly at her his eyes shining, ''you're welcome''. The rest of the Avengers arrive shortly after, all concerned for Skye. ''I'm fine, been shot before you know''.

　

Kebo sticks close to Ward and says in a low voice, ''do you need a hug? Are you broken? Did all of the emotion cause you to short circut?'' ''Shut up''. ''Seriously though boss, you found a family here. You didn't expect that when we first got here''. It's true he didn't. Ward had no idea what this would turn into when he stepped into Stark Tower for the first time. He nearly hated Skye and never thought the Avengers would accept him for who he was.

　

But they just defended him to Shield, they won't be hunting him anymore. And Skye, god how did he get so lucky? He's so in love with her. Ward claps Kebo on the shoulder before going over to Skye, gets on his knees in front of her. She looks down at him and is about to say something but her words are cut off by his lips. ''I love you''. He says when she breaks for air, her hands come to cradle his face. Looks at him so tenderly, so open like she can see every part of him.

　

''I love you too''. Skye doesn't care that everyone is in the room she kisses Ward like they're alone, runs her hands through his hair. Away from ear shot Nat and Fury are looking out the windows, arms crossed. ''I'm surprised Ward didn't punch you for shooting Skye''. Nick chuckles, ''surprised you didn't''. ''Still on the fence about it''. The sun is setting casting an orange glow over the city, and Fury turns to glance at Ward and Skye.

　

Who have curled on the couch together and Skye has her head tucked under Ward's chin. He's stroking her hair and her eyes are closed in contentment. Nat continues to look out the window, but Fury sees the trace of a smile on her lips. ''So when are you going to tell them you're the reason Ward is here not me? That you begged me to seek him out, to help him clear the red in his ledger?'' The Black Widow stands still as stone and doesn't look at him.

　

''There was no way you could have known Skye would fall in love with him''. Nat shrugs, ''I don't know what you're talking about''. Fury just shakes his head, smiling at her.

　

 

 

*

　

_Epilogue Six Months Later_

　

 

Skye sits outside the coffee shop, the umbrella above her attached to the table shielding her from the rain. ''I don't know how you drink that stuff''. She turns to Ward who is sitting next to her, his chair so close she might as well be sitting in his lap. At that thought just because, she moves from her chair and sets herself in his lap. Wraps her arms around his neck, bends down to kiss his jaw. Brushing her nose against his, moves her hand to grip his shirt.

　

''I'm sorry that some of us can't drink black coffee like you robot''. His hands settle on her hips and he smiles in her hair. He didn't expect Skye to be so into public display affection, but she is. She never cares if they're in a public space, if she wants to touch him to kiss him, she does. He loves it, and in turn he treats her the same way. ''Max is to your right, black jacket''. Grant whispers in her ear, feels her shudder against him.

　

''Loser buys dinner''. Skye responds. They have gotten through their Hydra list at a rapid rate, so fast it's scaring the organization. A few months ago to spice things up because Skye was getting antsy, she decided to turn it into a competition. Which is twisted and wrong but neither one of them minds. Whoever gets to the mark first wins. Loser buys dinner or drinks or whatever else the other person wants. ''You're on sweetheart''.

　

Skye curls into him and kisses him deeply, thrusting her hands into his hair. He knows what she's doing, trying to distract him. Not that it will work, it never does. But when the time comes around that she usually stops making out with him in public, she doesn't. And it surprises him. The noises she's making are doing things to him and he's about to say screw the mission when she jumps away from him suddenly. Winks at him and then sprints around the corner.

　

He's going to lose, and he doesn't care. That kiss was worth it.

　

Later they're sitting on their bed in the new apartment Ward recently rented out. He and Skye needed a place of their own and Tony would agree. Skye is currently eating the last of the chinese food he bought from it's container while Ward leans back to look at her. ''Why are you looking at me like that?'' He takes a sip of beer before responding. ''I love you''. Skye smiles at him and kisses his cheek. ''I love you too Grant''.

　

She abandons the food and lays across his chest, ear over his heart. ''You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, you know that? The only thing I've done right in my life''. Skye looks up at him and kisses his chin. ''I'd say the same thing about you''. He loves her, he just loves her so much sometimes he can't stand it. Ward can't even remember his life before Skye was in it, just that she's this light he looks towards. He's so lucky he wakes up next to her every morning.

　

Skye would say something similiar. Her life was just survivng, just living. And then Grant walked into it with his stupidly handsome face and changed everything. Now she couldn't ask for anything better, anyone better. She's so in love with him, his faults his cracks every bit of him.

　

''God I love you''. Grant kisses her softly, sweetly. ''I love you too''.

　

And if this all came crashing down in the morning as long as they had each other, Skye and Ward wouldn't mind at all.

 


	29. I Found Love Where It Wasn't Supposed To Be

And there we have it! The end of the road. 

I enjoyed writing this one so much, it's special to me. Writing Skyeward in this universe, I fell in love and I can promise you this is not the last we're seeing of them.

 

Thank you to those who read of course, thank you for commenting I wouldn't have been able to continue without your support.

 

It's been a year since I started these fics, can you believe it? I can't! Writing has really saved me, you guys don't even know. So thank you for that, thank you for being on this journey of Skye & Ward in so many different universes.

 

I have a few more fics in mind, some one-shots also that I'm excited about, the fic I wrote in the middle of this one "If There's A Light At the End It's Just the Sun In Your Eyes" will be updated sometime next week. I'm taking a small break.

 

Once again thank you thank you thank you for reading! So happy we love Ward & Skye & here's to another adventure! Until next time!


End file.
